The Lost Mikaelson
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Mikaela Salvatore is the daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore and Freya Mikaelson, though she only knew her father. She returns to Mystic Falls in 2009 with her brother Stefan. What will happen when she learns about the other side of her lineage?
1. Chapter 1

I never knew my mother growing up. There was a women that I know was my mother but she died when I was young. As to what happened to my actual mother, I never knew. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. She had abandoned me. I am Mikaela Salvatore

Though, all of that was several lifetimes ago. I had lived longer than the average person, because I was no longer a person. I was a vampire. I had been ever since 1864, which was also the year that brothers were turned and my father died. It all started when a woman named Katherine Pierce came to town. I had never been attracted to a woman before her and I hadn't been with a woman since. I knew that her compulsion was involved, but it the attraction was real. I'm not a lesbian because I do like guys.

Stefan and I had recently returned home. We didn't plan on staying long, but we came back every once in a while to check on family ever since we reunited in the 50s. I was at home and Stefan had gone out hunting. I couldn't believe that he had been able to stick to animal blood for so long. At first, I loved the kill, but eventually I learned how to sustain myself without killing people.

When Stefan came back, he was soaking wet, but it wasn't raining outside.

"Is there any particular reason why you're wet?" I asked.

"Wickery Bridge collapsed." He answered. A car went into the lake and I dove in to help.

"How many people were there?" I questioned.

"A man, woman and their teenage daughter." He explained. "I was about to get the girl out, but I couldn't save her parents. Her father actually told me to save her first."

"So why didn't you bring the girl back here?" I questioned. "I could have given her some dry clothes and healed her of any injuries before compelling her to go home."

"I panicked." He remarked. "The girl wasn't just anyone. She looked like Katherine."

So I didn't want to start with the pilot because I wanted opinions on something. I'm undecided whether or not I want her with to be with Elena or Jeremy. What are you thoughts? Anyway, Mikaela (obviously named after Mikael) is played by Meaghan Martin. I know it doesn't match up perfectly because probably would have been able in 1848, but just go with it. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot

So after several months of research or what I liked to call stalking, Stefan was able to determine that the girl was not Katherine. Instead, she was a girl named Elena Gilbert. She had a younger brother named Jeremy and lived with her aunt Jenna Somers at 2104 Maple Street.

"Stefan we need to get going." I called upstairs. I was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with a leather jacket, ripped jeans and black Adidas with white laces, along with the necklace that Stefan had given to me. I threw on a pair of shades and grabbed my keys to my 1968 blue convertible Mustang.

We were going to school. As soon as I saw Elena, I knew that I wanted to meet her and that would take some time. Stefan came down the stairs.

"So are you sure that you want to go to school?" He asked.

"I think that this is the best way for me to get to know Elena." I explained. "Who knows maybe you'll meet someone too. I mean when was the last time that you got laid?"

"I have a feeling that you don't want to know that." He replied with a laugh. I was one of only two people who could get him to laugh.

"So do you think she'll like me?" I asked.

"Well I don't know if she likes girls or not." He replied.

"But if she does, do you think that she'll like me?" I repeated.

"Well I can't speak from experience because you're my sister." He pointed out. "I do think that if you can just be yourself, she won't be able to resist you. Just be careful around her."

We then went to school and I could tell that all eyes were on us. I couldn't help but wonder if that was what always happened when a new student arrived. The first thing that we did was head to the office to register.

"Hi, my name is Mikaela Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan." I stated. "We're here to register."

She handed each of us a form to fill out. It didn't take us very long. All we really had to do was put down our address and the name of a parent/guardian, which in our case was Zach. Since I was younger than Stefan, I was going to be a sophomore, but I made sure to sign up for Junior History. I wanted to have at least one class with Elena.

"All I see is backs." I heard Elena from behind me.

"But they're hot backs." Elena's friend Maria declared. "I wish that I looked that good in jeans."

"You both are missing immunization records and we do insist on transcripts." The secretary then remarked.

"You have everything that you need." I compelled. I someone was watching me, they might think that I was Jedi.

"You're right." She replied. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High."

So the first step was complete. I turned to see if Elena was still there, but she was gone.

I thought about trying to find her, but it was a big school and I wouldn't know where to look. I decided to just go to my locker. As I was walking by the men's room, someone collided with me, but it wasn't a guy instead, it was her: Elena.

"Sorry." I apologized even though it was her fault. I then looked at the sign. "That's the men's room, isn't it?"

"Yes, I was just…you don't want to know." She stated. I tried to get out of her way, but we kept moving in the same direction. I then decided that the best thing that I could do was just stand against the wall. "Thank you."

I wasn't sure if I was going to fall for her or not during the summer. I had also been somewhat attracted to her brother Jeremy, but I found that he had a girlfriend, or at least there was a girl that he was interested in.

I then headed to my first period History class, which she was also in. It looked like I was the only sophomore in the class. The teacher droned on about some basic facts about Virginia that I already knew. Still it was nice to have a class that focused on local and US History.

After school, I decided to go to the cemetery. They were quite a few Salvatores there, but that wasn't why I was going. Stefan told me that she liked to go there and visit her parents. It was too bad that I wasn't with him at the time because I could have saved at least one of them. As I got there, she fell to the ground. She looked a bit freaked out to be honest. I decided to just be friendly.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Did you follow me here?" She asked. I didn't follow her per say.

"No, but I saw you fall." I answered.

"And you just happened to be chilling in a cemetery." She replied.

"I was visiting family." I said with a frown. It seemed like she already didn't like me.

"Wow, I'm a bitch." She commented. Relief suddenly washed over me. "I'm sorry. There was this fog and this bird and…I'm Elena."

"Mikaela." I replied with a smile as I shook her hand.

"I know we have History together." She answered.

"I'm probably the youngest in the class. I'm a sophomore." I explained.

"Nice ring." She stated as she noticed the blue stone on my finger.

"Thanks, it's a family ring." I declared. At that point, I smelled blood and turned away so she wouldn't see my face: how eyes turned red and the veins under my eyes became more pronounced as my fangs began to grow. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She pulled her jeans up and there was definitely a wound. The urge grew stronger.

"Wow, that is not good." She replied. It wouldn't be if I wasn't able to control myself.

"You should take care of it." I replied.

"It's fine." She remarked, but I had already taken off. I then noticed something by her parents' gravestone. It was her diary. I grabbed it and stuck it in my bag. I wasn't even sure if she would remember to go back for it and it would give me a reason to see her again. It also reminded me that I needed to write in my own when I got home. I got the idea from Stefan.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I nearly had an episode today. I need to get used to the smell of Elena's blood. I'm okay though and I'm not going to let this stop me from getting to know her._

"So I was going to head to the Grill." Stefan remarked. The Grill, also known as Mystic Grill, was the local restaurant. "Do you wanna come with?"

"I need to stop by Elena's house first." I explained.

I then went down there. I was about ring the doorbell when the door opened suddenly. She looked surprised to see me.

"I was about to ring the doorbell." I told her. "I wanted to apologize for freaking out earlier. It was rude of me."

"It's not that big of a deal." She replied. "So you're afraid of blood. Lots of people are."

"Let's go with that." I stated. "So how's the leg?"

"I managed to save it." She quipped. "So how did you know where I lived?"

"I checked the phonebook." I lied. I wasn't even sure if people still used phonebooks. I then reached into my bag. "I thought you'd want this back."

"Wow, I didn't even know that I lost it." She admitted. "Thank you."

"Don't worry. I didn't read any of it." I told her as if I needed to.

"Really, why not?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." I replied. "I know how sacred a girl's diary is. I like to write things down so I don't forget them."

"Yeah, that's how I feel." She agreed. "I should put this up. You don't have to wait outside.

"I'm fine." I declared. It wasn't a really invitation so I couldn't enter. "I'm sorry. Were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was going to meet some friends for dinner." She explained. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." I replied before we began to walk to The Grill together.

When we got to the Grill, I went over to Stefan.

"Elena, this is my older brother, Stefan." I introduced.

The three of then headed to a table with Maria, as well as Elena's other friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. I noticed that both Maria and Caroline were looking at Stefan.

"So were you two born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, we moved a long time ago." I answered. It was true.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

"Our parents are dead." Stefan explained. "We live with our uncle."

"I'm sorry." Elena remarked. I was long past the point of sympathy. I would have liked to know who my mother was though. "Any other siblings?"

"None that we talked to." Stefan replied. It had been years since we'd seen Damon.

"So if you guys are new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline stated.

"It's this big back-to-school thing at the Falls." Maria explained.

"Will you be there?" He asked. Could he have been any more obvious that he liked her?

"We all will." Caroline answered.

Later at night, I was changing for bed when Zach came in. I quickly covered up. He was holding a newspaper and looked pissed.

"You promised." He replied. I looked at the newspaper and saw an article about an animal attack.

"This was an animal attack." I pointed out.

"Don't give me that. You tear them up so it looks like animals did it." He explained. "I thought you had it under control."

"I'm offended that you don't believe me." I stated. "I didn't do this and neither did Stefan."

"Please Aunt Mikaela, Mystic Falls has been quiet for years, but there are still people who remember. You and Stefan being here is only going to cause trouble. It'll be bad for all of us." He declared.

"That's not why we're here." I remarked.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. "Why did you come back?"

"Ask Stefan." I responded.

"I know that you can't change what you are, but coming back was a mistake." He remarked. "You don't belong here."

"Where do I belong?" I asked him with a tear in my eye.

I then opened up my cabinet to reveal a bunch of old diaries. I didn't have as many as Stefan, but I still had a lot. I opened one and took out a picture of Katherine. Even though it was dishonest, she was my first love.

The next day in History the teacher, Mr. Tanner, was lecturing about the Battle of Willow Creek. It was a night I remembered well. He went around the room asking about the casualties. No one seemed to know.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten on one of our towns most historic events." He stated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Elena admitted.

"I was willing to be lenient last year but now times have changed." He replied. Wow, he is a dick.

"There were 346 casualties." I answered. "That's if you're not counting civilians."

"There's correct Ms.…" He replied before realizing that he did not know my name.

"Salvatore, Mikaela Salvatore." I answered.

"Oh right, the sophomore." He replied. "Hear that, everyone? A sophomore knew the answer, even though they weren't any civilian casualties."

"Actually, there were 27, Sir." Stefan declared. "Confederate soldiers set a church on fire believing it was housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. You can check the archives if you need to check up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

That night, Stefan and I went to the party. It didn't take very long for him to be intercepted by Caroline. I couldn't help but laugh. I decided to look for Elena. I still didn't know where I stood, but I would find out. I found her with Bonnie, though the witch was gone before I got there.

"I need to stop doing that." I remarked. "Are you upset about something?"

"No, it's just Bonnie is acting…you know what? Never mind, you're here." He explained.

"Yes, I'm here." I confirmed. "Do you wanna take a walk with me to get away from the crowd?"

"Sure." She replied. We then headed up to the bridge by the Falls.

"So you and Stefan are kind of big news around here." She stated.

"Really?" I questioned.

"It's not often that we get new students, let alone ones as good-looking as you." She replied. "Plus you both have this mysterious aura."

"Well so do you, it's also twinged in sadness." I explained.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" She inquired.

"Well we kind of met in a cemetery." I pointed out.

"Actually, technically we met outside a men's room." She corrected. "You don't wanna know. It has to do with my brother. It's not exactly regular party talk."

"Well maybe I don't want regular party talk." I stated.

"Okay, last spring, my parents' car drove off a bridge. I was in the backseat. I survived and they didn't." She explained. I was glad that she was opening up to me about it.

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." I told her before I noticed Matt was looking over. "You know Matt can't seem to take his eyes off of us."

"Matt is that friend that you want to see if you can be more with, but then you try it out because I found that why it didn't work. I just wasn't attracted to him. I'm not sure if I'm attracted to any guy at all."

I felt happy at the moment. It meant that I did have a chance with her.

"What's up with your eye?" She asked. Oh fuck, it was happening again.

"There's something in it." I lied. "I'm gonna get another drink. Do you want a drink?"

I then walked away before she could answer. I needed control. I hadn't been around someone that I actually liked in a long time.

I came across her again a little bit later. I hoped that she wouldn't bring it up again.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She remarked as I noticed Jeremy walking into the woods by himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My brother, I'll be right back." She answered.

"I can help." I offered.

"Trust me you don't wanna get involved in this." She stated before she walked into the woods.

She came back a few minutes later with Jeremy and more importantly a body. The girl was still alive, but bleeding and unconscious. Suddenly, I knew exactly what happened. Stefan and I quickly ran away from the crowd and back to our house.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked and it wasn't us." I explained. We went up to Stefan's room and there was a crow. We looked as he entered.

"Damon." We both said at once.

"Hello, Brother, Sister." He greeted us sinisterly.

"Don't you think the bird is overdoing it just a bit?" I asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." He boated.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked him.

"Well I couldn't miss my baby brother and sister's first day of school." He commented. He then looked me over. "Your hair's different. That's rat's nest of a grunge look didn't suit you. Remember, Kaela, it's important to stay away from fads."

"It's been 15 years Damon." I stated. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask both of you the same question, but I'm pretty sure one word would answer it nicely: Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine, but she seems to prefer women. So how has been. Kaela? Do being around her make you feel alive?"

"Stop." I told him.

"Her blood must taste amazing." Damon taunted me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Stefan shouted before he launched himself at him and out the window. I followed him and noticed that Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Not bad, I give it a 6. You could have had a better landing, but the face was great." Damon said.

"You think this is all fun and games, but everywhere you go people die." I reminded him.

"That's a given." He stated.

"We're not letting you do it here." Stefan told him.

"Where's your ring, Bro?" Damon asked. I then noticed that Stefan's fingers were bare. "You better find it soon if you don't like being dust. Relax, I have it. I'll give it back."

Damon then handed it to him before throwing him into the shed. I charged at my brother, but he moved and I ran into a pole. I would probably have a concussion for a few seconds until it healed.

"Neither of you are stronger than me so get it out of your heads now." He remarked. "Oh, I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach."

 _Dear Diary_

 _I had a plan with Elena, but Damon always seems to wreck my plans. I can stop him. Right now I just need to make sure that Elena is safe. I can work on becoming her girlfriend later._

I then got up and headed to her house. I was pretty sure that she saw me through the window because she came down and opened the door.

"I know it's late, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay." I remarked.

"That's all anyone's been asking me since the accident." She stated.

"What do you say?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter because they don't even care." She admitted. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." I replied before I walked in.

So Elena and Mikaela met and there's definitely potential. Not to mention, Stefan has his eye on a girl played by Nicole Anderson. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Night of the Comet

_Dear Diary_

 _Last night was interesting. Elena and I talked about a few things without really going into much. I found out that she did like girls, but I wasn't sure if she did like me. I wanted to find that out, but for right now, I was glad that I would be able to see her again._

I got out of bed and took a shower before I got dressed in a black peplum top with a blue miniskirt, black socks and my favorite sneakers. I then grabbed my bag and my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ before Stefan and I headed to school.

"So did anything happen with you and Maria last night?" I asked. "I can tell that she likes you."

"We kissed." He replied. "I'm not sure how serious I want to get with her."

"Well having a girlfriend might do you good." I pointed out. "Have you ever had one before?"

"I've had a few in my past." He stated. "So what did you do with Elena last night?"

"We just talked about some basic stuff." I pointed out. "You know it would probably be a good idea to check on the girl in the hospital soon."

"We can do that after school." He offered. From what I heard, the girl's name was Vicki Donovan, Matt's older sister. I did at least that Damon decided had either decided not to kill her, or just didn't care to see if she was dead. 18 is way too young to die, even though I was only 16.

Once we got to History, I couldn't take my eyes off Elena. The term that people were using for it these days was eye sex. Mr. Tanner was talking about the comet that would be passing over town tomorrow. It had last been here in 1864, but I wasn't sure it had to do with History.

"Are we bothering you, Miss Salvatore, Miss Gilbert?" He asked before I noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"No, we're good." I quipped.

We then walked out after class was over.

"So I have a feeling that people will be talking about that incident in class." I commented. "If you're not out, it would probably be a good to not deny it. Anyway, I brought it."

" _Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell." She read after I handed it to her. "So do you know why she didn't put her real name on it?"

"All of the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms because female writers weren't taken seriously at the time." I explained. "It's sad that she never got to see her name on the cover."

"Where did you get it?" She inquired.

"It's something that's been passed down through the generations." I lied. "You can keep it if you want. I have plenty of old books."

"No, I don't want to do that." She replied. "But I would like to read it again."

"Well you know where to find me whenever you're ready to give it back." I told her.

"I'm guessing that would be here." She quipped.

After school, I went to find Stefan so we could handle this thing with Vicki. I found him sitting on a table.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He just pointed to Matt and Elena. I found out that Vicki was being held overnight, so we had a little bit of time.

"So did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" Elena asked him.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt answered. Before I could even react, Stefan had run off. I sighed and decided to keep listening.

"What?" Elena replied.

"She woke last night and mumbled vampire before passing out again. I think she was drunk." Matt explained. "So what's up with you and the new girl? I keep hearing things about you two."

"It's complicated." Elena stated. I then noticed that she was coming my way. "So the girls and I were going to the Grill. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." I replied nervously. We then headed to there and met up with Bonnie, Caroline, and Maria.

"So my Grams says that the comet is a harbinger of doom. The last time it was here, there was a lot of death." Bonnie stated. That wasn't because of the comet. There was also a war going on.

"It's not like a war was going on or anything." Caroline quipped before looking to Maria. "So then what happened?"

"Nothing, we just kissed." Maria reiterated. "It wasn't anything fancy. We kissed and then he left."

"Maria, you're with friends here." Caroline pointed out. "It's okay to share you smut."

"Speak for yourself. I don't need to hear about my brother's smut." I replied before took a sip of my soda. Since I was supposed to be a teenager, I couldn't just order a Bud Light.

"What about you? Did you and Elena have juicy lesbian sex late night?" She asked. At that, I nearly choked on my drink.

"No." I explained. "I'm not a lesbian. You know I should probably get going?"

"Can I come with you?" Elena asked. "I'd like to see your house."

I was a bit wary about it, but I agreed.

"So are you really straight?" She asked once we were in my car.

"I said I am not a lesbian." I replied. "I don't believe that I ever said that I was straight."

We then walked into the house. For some reason the door was open. I thought that I had locked it.

We walked in and suddenly a bird flew in. That was why I didn't want to bring her. Soon, Damon made his appearance.

"Um, hello." Elena replied.

"Elena, this is my brother, Damon." I explained.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any other siblings." She stated.

"No, we said that we had no siblings that we talk to." I remarked.

"It's been a little while." Damon added. "So you didn't mention that she was so pretty. It's been about time since Katherine."

I definitely shouldn't have brought her over.

"Oh…you haven't the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon replied. "Whoops."

Damon had a tendency to make things worse.

"Well it's not she's on the rebound or anything." He added.

"Damon, please shut up." I requested. I then heard someone. "Stefan."

"Elena, I didn't know that you were going to be here." He stated.

"I brought her over." I explained. I then gave him a look saying that I regretted it.

"I should break out the family photo albums." Damon replied. "I'm sure you'd love to see what a cute kid Kaela was."

"Elena, I don't think that this is a good time." I remarked.

"Yeah, I should probably get going." Elena declared before she made her exit.

"So did you go to the hospital?" I asked Stefan. "You should have waited for me."

"I had to go clean up Damon's mess." He answered.

"Well did you?" Damon questioned. "Did your powers of persuasion work? You know if you don't feed properly it might not work. I guess we'll have to see."

He then walked off.

"That is why you should have let me do it." I pointed out. There was still a chance that it could work.

I then went to my room and began to beat my pillow. I was extremely upset with Damon because he may have destroyed my relationship with Elena before it even began. He seemed like he always had to ruin things for me and Stefan. Like for example, there was this time in 1994. It was the day after Kurt Cobain died, which I'd couldn't help but wonder if he was responsible for, but he basically killed all of the guests at a party, including Zach's pregnant girlfriend. Thankfully, I was able to save the baby and we set her up with a nice family in North Carolina and compelled Zach to forget that he even had a girlfriend, much less a child. I still couldn't help but scream into my pillow, even though I was probably too old for it.

At that point, I turned on the news and it mentioned that they had found two more bodies. So far, that left four people and one more attacked. Didn't Damon know that if he kept doing it, people were going to start questioning things? He had to stop doing that or it would end badly for all of us.

I realized that I couldn't give up on Elena. I wasn't going to let Damon stop my attempt to find happiness, even though the last time I was with someone, I ended up accidentally killing them and shut off my humanity for ten years, but that wasn't going to happen again.

The next morning, Stefan and I were getting ready for the festival. It seemed like it wasn't really something to make a big deal out of. No one really cared the last time it was here. I finished my blood as Zach entered the room.

"So why is Damon here?" He questioned.

"He followed us here." I explained. I couldn't help but wonder how he knew we were here in the first place.

"What about that girl in the hospital?" He asked. "She could talk."

"She won't." Stefan replied. "I took care of it."

"Are you sure?" Zach responded.

"No, I'm not sure." Stefan admitted.

"If I see her, I'll fix it." I promised.

I later went to the festival and I found that it was worse than I feared. I supposed the best excuse was that they wanted to make use of the nice weather. It hot enough that I could walk around in a tank top without anyone looking at me. I then saw Caroline looking at Damon and instantly worry washed over me, but luckily he was gone before anything could happen.

I knew that I needed to find Elena so we could talk about what happened. She had to be around somewhere. I was pretty sure that she would be at the festival and if she wasn't already there, she would be here by tonight. I realized that I probably should have just waited to come until later. I supposed grabbing a bite of pizza wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Mikaela, what's up?" Maria greeted me. I then walked over to her.

"Hey, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm good. So is Stefan here?" She questioned. She didn't waste any time.

"He was going to come by later." I explained before I noticed that she was wearing a Team Edward tee shirt with a jacket and shorts. "Are you a _Twilight_ fan?"

"Well I pretty much love any kind of vampires." She admitted. That was a bit ironic. "So, what about you? How do you feel about our coldblooded and undead friends?"

"They're not coldblooded," I replied. She looked at me. "I mean, I think they'd be just like regular people and they probably would not sparkle. So have you seen Elena?"

"She was handing out fliers a little while ago." She explained. "I'm sure that she's around here somewhere. Did something happen with you?"

"She met my brother…not Stefan, my other brother Damon." I told her. "It didn't exactly go well and I needed to talk to her about it."

I then noticed a faint smell coming from her necklace. She seemed to be wearing some vervain around her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was just admiring your necklace." I stated. "I'm going to go find Elena."

I really hoped that Damon hadn't scared her off. I didn't think that she was purposefully avoiding me because she probably didn't even know that I was here. We were just in different places. After dark, I still hadn't found her and I noticed the sight of the comet in the sky. I wasn't going to lie and say that it wasn't pretty. I noticed that they were giving out candles. I grabbed one and noticed that Elena was coming my way, but she seemed to be looking at my candle, which she lit before seeing my face.

"Hey." I remarked.

"Hey." She reciprocated. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me again."

She looked pretty nervous. Maybe she was just having doubts about dating a girl. I went and stood behind her.

"You know that comet has been traveling through the sky for millennia." I explained. "It's all alone up there."

"So do you believe what Bonnie says?" She asked.

"No, I just think it's a ball of snow and ice on path it can't escape." I answered. "Every 145 years it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was kind of rude. Damon and I have a bit of history. I didn't even know he was here until a few days ago."

"So did Katherine break your heart?" She inquired. I wouldn't say that she did.

"I really don't like to talk about that." I remarked. She then began to walk away. "Elena…"

"I get it, Mikaela. You have a complicated life. So do I, and we probably should worry about fixing our lives before we even consider starting a relationship. It's for the best."

I then grabbed her and pulled her towards me.

"I don't think it's for the best." I declared before I pulled her into a kiss and she kissed me back. I was pretty sure that everyone in town would know about us after that.

Later, I was in town square with Stefan. We were about to go home when Matt came up to us.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" He asked.

"We don't know your sister." I explained.

"Well she's missing and I can't find her." He remarked. I had a bad feeling about that. It seemed like he should keep a tracking chip on her.

"If we see her, we'll let you know." Stefan replied.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He said. I stopped and wondered what else he had to say. "What were you doing there?"

"I was giving blood." Stefan lied. Before he could elaborate, I heard a faint scream and nudged Stefan and we saw Damon and Vicki on the roof of the Grill. "Excuse me, we need to go."

The two of us jumped to the top. It didn't look like anyone had seen it. Damon was dangling her over the edge.

"Nice hop." Damon commented. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." I demanded.

"Really? Okay." Damon remarked before he removed his hand from her. I should have chosen my words better. Though, he didn't actually let her fall. He then threw her into my arms. "Relax."

"What's happening?" Vicki cried in confusion.

"I don't need her dead, but you might." Damon stated. "So what was it that attacked you?"

"I don't know. It was an animal." Vicki answered.

"What kind of animal?" Damon dug. Did Stefan really not name a kind of animal? A bear, a stray dog would probably even work. "Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"Vampire." Vicki declared.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked loudly. I don't know why he was tormenting her over this.

"You did!" Vicki shouted.

"Wrong, Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon compelled. Well, there would be no fixing her now.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeated.

"He's a vampire." Damon added.

"Damon, stop." I begged.

"I'd like to see you fix this." Damon declared as he let go of her. He then forcibly ripped the bandage off her neck, tearing her stitches open and threw her at Stefan. "You know it would have been much better for you to let Kaela do it. We wouldn't be in this situation if you had."

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan asked. "Do you want me to kill her?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are." Damon stated.

"You know what? Let her tell. Let them stake me. At least I won't have to worry about you anymore." Stefan replied. I couldn't help but hang my mouth open in shock as I felt my fangs growing. It was hard for me not to be hungry, okay.

"Wow, drama queen." Damon replied before he whispered something into her ear.

"What happened? How'd I get up here?" Vicki asked in confusion. "Aw fuck, I ripped my stitches open."

I couldn't help but be confused as well.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.'

"I took some pills, Girl. I'm good." She replied before she headed down.

"I forgot how fun this town is." Damon remarked before he jumped off the roof.

I then headed down myself, but I went in through the door. I found that she was inside with Matt and he was cleaning her up. I was still confused.

"She said that you and your brother found her on the roof." He replied. "Thanks."

I then headed to where Bonnie and Caroline were. They were talking about the drama Vicki created.

"Have you guys seen Elena?" I asked.

"She went home." Bonnie explained. I sighed and prepared to leave. "Hey this is Elena's cell and email address."

She handed them to me and then pulled away.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Wow, that was rude."

With that she ran off.

"Yeah, she wigs out sometimes." Caroline explained. To me, it was the first sign that she was a witch.

I then went home and not long after I got there, Elena was at my door.

"Would you like to cone in?" I asked.

"The comet's out here." She remarked before I stepped out. "So I think that it would be good for us to talk about the kiss."

"Well I really liked it, did you?" I replied.

"Yes." She responded. "This is new territory for me. I've never really had a girlfriend before."

"Well I'm here if you want." I declared. "I think the important thing right now is whether or not you want to kiss me again."

She responded by pressing her lips against mine. It was pretty epic.

So the two of them aren't exactly copying Stefan and Elena. I think Mikaela being there with Damon and Elena made it so much better. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Friday Night Bites

_Dear Diary_

 _For some reason Damon didn't come home last night. Not that I minded, but I couldn't help but wonder where he was. Knowing him, he was off somewhere making trouble. I knew that him being out was generally bad for the citizens of Mystic Falls. I loved my brother, but he was trouble._

I looked through the closet and I tried to decide what to wear today. For the first time in a long time, I was in a relationship with someone. Elena was my girlfriend. I didn't even care about the potential problems that being with a human could lead to.

I grabbed a white sleeveless with a pleated floral hem. Because it was such a nice day, I put on a pair of sandals. I then went downstairs and found Stefan.

"Have you seen Damon?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"I hope he's not out somewhere killing someone." I stated.

"We really don't know with him." Stefan remarked before we got in my car and headed to school. I would just like to be able to read the paper without reading about any 'animal attacks'. I also had to find some way to keep Elena away from him.

We arrived at the school to find that Elena was outside talking to Maria and Bonnie. I decided that the first thing that I wanted to do was give her a kiss. It was a short peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Bonnie, Maria." I greeted them before Stefan also gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"I should probably go find Caroline." Bonnie remarked. That was the second time that she had run away from me. I was pretty sure that she knew something was different, but she probably didn't know what. She was an extremely inexperienced witch after all.

"She doesn't seem to like me." I replied with a frown.

"She doesn't know you." Elena argued.

"Hey, I have an idea." Maria piped in. "Why don't we have dinner at my house tonight? I'll invite her over and everything can be great."

"Okay sure." I declared before I suddenly heard something flying through the air. I turned around and catch the football before it hit me. I then saw Matt and Tyler with shocked expressions on their faces. I then decided to throw it back to them and Tyler clearly didn't think I could because he muffed the catch.

From there we went inside the school and started to head to class.

"That throw was amazing." Elena gushed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I grew up with two older brothers." I pointed out.

"Maybe you should join the football team?" She joked.

"I don't think so." I replied. "Stefan loves football and he wouldn't have the problems with being the only girl on the team."

"Okay, but maybe you can join the cheerleading squad with me." Elena suggested.

"Elena, she has real athletic talent. She should play a sport." Maria replied. I'd probably be too good to play sports.

"Maria, I'm not going to have this argument with you again." Elena stated. There was a longstanding debate over whether or not cheerleading was a sport. I decided to settle the matter before it could get out of hand,

"I don't have a problem cheerleading." I replied before we walked into class.

Once we were in class, Mr. Tanner started to go around the room asking people if they knew dates. I had a lot of questions about the current state of the education system. Meanwhile, Elena was trying to convince Stefan to join the football team.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked. She turned to him. "Pearl Harbor?"

I could tell that she didn't know the answer. It probably was something that every American should know and I blamed the education system rather than her. I didn't feel like seeing him chew her out again so I spoke.

"December 7th, 1941." I remarked.

"Thank you, Miss _Gilbert."_ He quipped.

"Any time." I replied.

He then challenged me to a series of dates, all of which I had experienced. For some reason, he put Elvis's death in there. He finally asked me about the Korean War, which was from 1950-1953.

"Ha! It ended in 52." He remarked.

"Actually, sir, it was in 53." Stefan told him.

"Look it up." He commanded as people started to take out there phones.

"It was 1953." Elena declared as the bell rang. Once we were out of the room, she asked "How did you know all that?"

"I'm kind of a history nerd." I admitted. "So I don't know what to wear to cheerleading practice."

"Usually we wear a tank top and shorts." She explained.

"I'll make sure to have some then." I replied. I could compel someone to let me leave during lunch.

After school, I walked out to the football field wearing a pair of black shorts with a purple tank. I noticed that Elena and Bonnie were talking and decided to stretch while listening to their conversation.

"By the way, you're coming over to Maria's for dinner tonight." Elena said.

"I am?" The witch asked as she touched her toes.

"Yup, you, me, Stefan and Mikaela." Elena explained.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie declared. Did she really hate me that much? "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." Elena ordered. "You're coming to Maria's tonight if I have to drag you."

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie stated with a pout. "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

At that moment, Damon's car pulled up with Caroline in the passenger seat. Oh fuck. She was wearing an ascot around her neck. This was not good. Well, at least she was alive.

"I'm dating your brother. Hope you don't mind." She replied as she walked back. Dating wasn't the word that I would use. She then turned around. "Wait, you're not on the cheerleading squad."

"I wanted a tryout." I explained.

"Fine, but make it quick because I don't want to waste any time." She declared. "Everybody else let's start with the double pike perky hurdler."

I couldn't help but think that the cheer that used sounded like an overly-complicated football play. I watched and began to memorize their movements. I also noticed in the distance that Stefan was talking to Mr. Tanner, who also seemed to be the football coach.

"Elena, Sweetie, why you don't you just observe today?" Caroline asked. I noticed that she didn't seem to be in sync with the rest of the girls, but there was no reason to make an example of her like she did. I still didn't know what to make of her. She seemed nice enough, but she also seemed like that bitchy girl that every high school used to have. Perhaps she was a mix of the two.

After a few minutes, Elena and I broke away from the practice. It wasn't to make out. I mean we did some of that, but it was mostly to spy on the football team. Stefan was really lighting it up on the field.

"Wow, he's really good." Elena noted.

"Yes he is." I confirmed before Matt made a high throw that Stefan to jump for and Tyler tackled him in midair. "That's unnecessary roughness…and that's taunting."

"Do you think he's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." I stated.

Stefan and I then went home together to find that Damon was in Stefan's room. He seemed to be reading his diary.

"The way you write is so poetic." He stated. "It's very Emerson."

Stefan then ran over and snatched the book out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him.

"I wanted to apologize." He remarked. I looked at him skeptically. "I've been doing some soul searching and I think we should start over and put the past behind us. We're all family and if you two want to live like humans, that's fine. Maybe I can too. I can learn to act like a living person. Maybe there's hope for all of us."

"You need to take acting lessons." I declared before he started to crack up. "It doesn't have to be this way. We don't have to be the siblings that fight all the time."

"You know our sister looked adorable out there in her little short shorts." He declared. I couldn't help but blush. "I have a cheerleader of my own. That reminds me I have a date. Wish me luck. I've got sweaty palms."

"So, he's kind of feeding on Caroline." I explained.

"Well he wants something from her, otherwise he would have just killed her." He pointed out.

I took a shower before we headed to the Fell house. Maria's parents would be out. I waited by the door with him because I hadn't been invited in.

"Hey, come in." She invited. "So I'm just gonna say that I don't know how to cook, so I ordered takeout. You can at least pretend that it's a home-cooked meal."

I stepped in the house and we sat down at the table. It was a little bit awkward.

"So did Tanner give any problems?" Maria asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan quipped.

"Well sports seem to run in your family." Elena remarked. "Bonnie, you missed it earlier. Tyler threw this ball…"

"I heard." Bonnie interrupted disinterestedly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan and Mikaela about your family?" Maria asked. They were trying really hard.

"Divorced, no mom, I live my dad." Bonnie explained. I was pretty sure that she didn't want to do this.

"No the witches." Elena corrected. "Bonnie's descended from a line of witches. It's really cool.

"Cool's not the word I would use to describe it." Bonnie argued.

"Well it certainly is interesting." Stefan commented. "I'm not exactly the best versed, but I do know that there was a group of Celtic druids that migrated to this area."

"My name family's from Salem." Bonnie explained.

"Wow, Salem witches, that is cool." Stefan agreed with a smile.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Salem witches were awesome." I explained. "They would rather die than admit to ludicrous accusations because they knew God knew the truth. They were heroes."

"I guess they were." Bonnie agreed as the doorbell rang.

"I don't know who that is." Maria declared as we all went to the door. She opened it to reveal Damon and Caroline.

"Surprise." The blonde chirped. "Bonnie said you were having dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon added as Caroline stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for Maria to invite me in." Damon declared.

"Sure co…" Maria started to say.

"No." I cut her off. "You don't really want to be here, do you Damon?"

"It's fine. Just come in." Maria stated. He smirked as he entered the house. I sighed.

"You have a lovely home, Maria." Damon complimented.

"Thank you." She replied.

We all then headed to her very spacious living room. The Fells like most of the Founding Families were very rich.

"I cannot believe that Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must have been pissed." Caroline stated. "But good for you."

"That's what I tell him." Damon added. "You have to go for what you want."

"Elena wasn't so lucky, but it's only because she missed summer camp." Caroline explained.

"Hey, we are not talking about cheerleading." Maria told her.

"So I guess you're not the cheerleader type." Damon commented.

"I'd rather play real sports than sashay around in a skirt." Maria declared.

From there, Damon went into the kitchen with Elena and Maria to help with dishes. I couldn't help but be a little nervous for them. Bonnie was in the bathroom and Stefan and I were with Caroline.

"You know it's good that you're making Elena smile again." She stated. All I could focus was the scarf on her neck. "She's been going through a blah phase ever since her parents died. What are you looking at?"

"I was just admiring your scarf." I declared. "Do you think I can try it on?"

"No, I can't take it off." She answered.

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"I just know that I can't take it off." She answered.

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon asked as he entered the living room.

"I was just admiring her scarf." I replied.

"Hey, the girls need help with the dishes." Damon told Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She asked cockily. He then compelled her. "I'm gonna see if they need any help with the dishes."

"She's not a doll, Damon." I explained.

"She sure is." He argued "The world is my dollhouse."

"I think you should go." Stefan replied.

"Okay, but remember, I've been invited, so I can come back when I want." He replied.

Later at night, I was writing in my diary before bed.

 _Dear Diary_

 _There has to be something humanity in Damon. I'm pretty sure that his emotions aren't off as much as he wants to act like they are. If his emotions were off, he would still be tormenting me and Stefan about what happened to Katherine. I just would have to find a way to get him to admit it._

The following day, I walked onto the grass wearing my cheerleading uniform which consisted of a maroon, black and white halter top that stopped above the navel and a short maroon skirt. I couldn't help but notice that Elena seemed to be out of uniform.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just don't think that being a cheerleader is for me anymore." She admitted. "But you look sexy in it. I do feel kind of bad for making you join then quitting though."

"You didn't make me join." I pointed out. "I got you something."

I then pulled out my necklace, which I had inserted some vervain in. I was holding it by the chain so it wouldn't burn me.

"I can't take your necklace." She stated.

"You're my girlfriend and I want to give it to you." I pointed out. "Besides, I think it'd look better on you."

I then went behind her and wrapped it around her neck.

"See I was right." I declared.

"You know I think I want to do this." She admitted. "I'm gonna go home and change."

"Whatever you wanna do." I told her.

After dark, I was standing with her and the other cheerleaders as Mr. Tanner gave some rousing speech. It seemed like he was better at that than he was at teaching history.

I then noticed that Tyler was walking away and a few seconds later heard that fight had broken out. He was beating on Jeremy and people were just watching. I decided to go over and tear him off.

"Stop. You're acting like barbarian and he's already down." I declared. Jeremy then got up and swung a broken bottle, but he hit my hand instead of Tyler. It was probably the best possible outcome. I hid it as I watched it begin to heal.

"Jeremy, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Elena berated her brother before turning her attention to me. "Let me see it. Is it deep?"

She then looked at my hand, which was now fully healed.

"What?" She asked.

"He missed." I replied. "You know I need to tie my shoes. I'll see you on the field."

I then scampered away. I really hoped that she would believe me. It would have been a good time to compel her to believe that she saw nothing.

A little bit later, I was Caroline.

"So you're still going to be able to go out, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I assured her.

"Okay, I'll see you in 10." She declared.

I then met up with Stefan in the parking lot and noticed Damon was there.

"So it looks like I'm in for a little sis boom bah." He commented.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Damon." I declared.

"So let me guess, you put vervain in your necklace and then gave it to her." He replied. "Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" I questioned.

"Well I was a little surprised. It's been a while since any girl's been able to resist my persuasion." He admitted. "Though, I probably shouldn't be trying to kiss a lesbian anyway. I guess I'll just have to focus on a different girl or maybe I could just kill both of them."

"You won't hurt them." I argued. "Because hidden deep down is a part of you that wants me to be happy and you won't do anything to jeopardize that. I didn't think that you had any humanity, but I was wrong. You feeling protective of me, feeling angry because of Katherine. Those are emotions. You are not a monster."

"Sure I am." He stated.

"Why don't you kill me then?" I questioned.

"I might." He responded.

"No, you won't because you're afraid of being without me. That's why you've kept me and Stefan around for all these years. Katherine is dead, but you hate us for it. That's another emotion and it's because you loved her. You are not inhuman."

"Salvatore." Tanner interrupted. He really shouldn't have been here. "What are you doing? We've got a game to play."

"What's this then?" My brother asked before he rushed over and bit into the coach's neck. Once, he was done, he said. "I'll kill anybody, anytime, anywhere."

I found Elena just after they found the body. She was freaking out. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"What kind of animal just comes out of the woods and attacks people like this?" She asked through her tears.

"Elena, it's going to be okay." I replied. "I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you."

"I was so sure that he hit you." She replied as she looked over my hand.

"Just let me take you home." I offered.

So Elena did end up staying on the cheerleading squad, which doesn't actually mean anything. Also Damon's been invited into Maria's house, not Elena's. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Family Ties

I shot awake after having a dream of Damon killing Elena. I took some deep breaths as my heart pounded. I looked at my bra-covered breasts and then saw that I wasn't alone in my room.

"Morning." Damon remarked. "Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your head?"

I quickly took the knife that I had laid down on my nightstand and threw it into him. He just stood there and apathetically pulled the knife out.

"Okay, I deserved that." He stated. "I just wanted to tell you that they caught the animal that killed Coach Tanner and all those people."

"No, you're still here." I pointed out as I got out of bed. I needed to get dressed, but I knew that Damon wasn't going to leave me room until he was done talking.

"It was a mountain lion." He explained. "A really big one that had a taste for people. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. Deadly Beast Captured! All's Well in Mystic Falls."

"Why are you covering your tracks?" I inquired.

"I've decided to stay a while." He explained. "I'm having a lot of fun you and Elena."

"You can't do anything to her." I pointed out.

"Correction I can't compel. I probably could find another way into her pants if I wanted to, but I might want Maria instead. So, I believe this is yours."

He then took the knife and stabbed into deep into my chest. I hunched over in pain before pulling it out.

"This is John Varvados." He replied as he looked over the hole in his shirt as my wound began to heal. "Bitch move, Sis."

I then got dressed and saw Stefan was downstairs watching the news. The sheriff was on TV.

"I can confirm that a puma mountain lion was shot dead this morning." She stated. "The hunter is in stable condition."

"You know puma mountain lion is redundant." I commented.

"We have to do something about him." He stated.

"I know." I declared before I took out my diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _The real monster is still out there and he's planning something. I still have to find a way to get Caroline away from him. I have to make sure that our plan is foolproof. It's going to take some time. It's too bad that I don't have any more vervain._

After I was done writing, I decided to go visit Elena. I rang the doorbell and thankfully, she was the one to answer it.

"Hi." I greeted her. She pulled me inside and then kissed me.

"Hi." She reciprocated before she took me up to her room.

We began to make out on her bed and she began to fondle me and I felt the urge growing. I got off of her and took some breaths.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Maybe we should press pause." She said. "I can tell that this is making you uncomfortable."

"I liked the touch, but I think we're moving too fast." I replied.

"So how do you look in heels?" She inquired.

"I hate them, but could be persuaded to wear some." I explained. "Is there a reason I need to wear heels?"

"It's just this Founder's Party is coming up." She remarked.

"Do they still do that?" I inquired as I put my shoes back on. The first one was in 1864.

"Yeah, like every year." She replied. "Have you been before?"

"No, The Salvatores don't really get invited, at least formally." I stated.

"Well they're doing this heritage thing this year and my mom was big on the Founder's Council." She explained.

"I'd love to go with you, Miss Gilbert." I responded.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Salvatore." She retorted. "So this is kind of personal and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but have you ever had sex before?"

"Yes." I told her. I had had it with both men and women. "Have you?"

"Never with a girl." She admitted.

"Well if we ever do, I promise that you will love it." I assured her before I went home. I got there around the same time as Stefan and we found Damon holding Zach by the neck.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. Well he was obviously threatening our nephew.

"Zach and I were just having a family moment." Damon remarked before he put him down and left.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. I wasn't sure why I asked.

"No!" He shouted. "And neither are the two of you. How can you let him get away with this."

"We're trying to fix it." I argued.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." He scolded us. I wished that I had an actual plan.

"Well I can't drink human blood and Damon's just stronger than Mikaela." Stefan pointed out.

"Vervain would weaken him." Zach declared.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865 and I gave all that I had to Elena." I explained. I then noticed his eyes got all shifty. "What?"

He then motioned for us to follow him and we went to the basement and found a secret room with several of the plants growing in it.

"You've been growing it." Stefan commented.

"It's something that's been in the family for a long time. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." He explained. "Damon would kill me if he knew I had it."

"But you're telling us." I noted.

"I trust you and you're going to need it if you're going to stop Damon." Zach replied.

From there, I knew that I needed to come up with a plan. Damon would be too smart to just accept any drink that I gave him. Though, it would still be worth trying to see if I could catch him off-guard. On top of everything else, I would also have to find a dress and a pair of heels for the party. I really hoped that I would be able to enjoy it and not have to worry about Damon messing things up. Once Damon was out of the way, I could focus on trying to figure out how to tell Elena that her girlfriend is a vampire. I would have to do it eventually.

Anything that I needed to figure out was what to do after we caught him. Did I actually want to kill my brother? I knew that he was a terrible person and we'd probably be better off if he was dead, but he was still my big brother. We had had some nice times together when I was growing up.

The following day, I was getting ready for the party. I was currently wear a black slip while I prepared to put my dress on.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked as he waltzed into my room. Of course he couldn't give his sister privacy why she was getting dressed.

"Why are you even going to this?" I questioned as I looked for a pair of heels.

"We were at the first one and we need to go to this one." He replied.

"You know we could not draw attention to ourselves." I responded. "I mean that's not exactly something that should get out."

"You should just stay here then." He suggested as I sipped a glass of bourbon. "I'll make sure that Elena is safe. I've got your drinking already. I thought it would at least be a few more days."

"Well I'm stuck with you. What else can I do?" I questioned. "What else can I do besides go about living my life?"

"Living your life? I hate to break it to you, but you're dead. Get over it." He responded as he finally put a shirt on. "What do you think?"

"If I say that like it will you give me some privacy?" I asked.

"It's cool not growing old." He replied. I guess not. "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 160-year-old teenager has been a great thing." I declared as I raised my glass.

"You've learned sarcasm. I'm so proud of you." He replied as he put his blazer on. Maybe now he was done and I could finish. "Let's drink to celebrate."

He then picked my picture of Katherine.

"1864: you and Katherine were the best of friends. No one knew you were really more." He commented.

"I didn't exactly get to be happy about it." I reminded him.

"Well she still went with you to the party." He explained. "Of course she danced with Stefan and that night I fucked her."

He poured himself a glass before pouring it out before it went to him mouth. Luckily there was nothing important on my desk.

"I admire your effort, Kaela." He remarked. "You thought you could fool me with vervain. I'm not a drunk sorority girl. You can't drug me, but I thought we were bonding. Now I'm going to the party angry."

Once he was finally gone, I put on a dress with a pink bodice and a pleated blue skirt and pink heels and took out my curling iron. I then went to get more vervain from Zach.

"That was his favorite bourbon." Zach replied. "I thought it would work."

"I didn't." Stefan remarked. I nodded.

"You two knew it would fail?" He asked.

"It was never the plan for him to drink it." I replied. "I need more vervain. I know I can't spike any drinks, but I can spike the other thing that he drinks."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to risk Caroline's life like this?" Stefan asked.

"If tries to kill her, it'll be by drinking her blood and he won't be able to drink enough to kill her."

"Well this is twice of what I put in the bourbon." Zach declared as he handed me a small vial. From there, I headed to Elena's house. She opened the door and I noticed that she was wearing a pretty floral dress.

"Are you ready to go m'lady?" I asked as I took her hand.

"There's one thing that I want to know. Am I supposed to open doors for you or something?" She questioned.

"I don't believe in gender roles." I declared. "Both people in the relationship are of equal importance."

Once we got to the Lockwood's house, we met up with Stefan and Maria.

"Look at you, dressed all fancy." I teased her. She was wearing a blue floral dress with her hair in an updo and black heels.

"Shut up." She replied. "My mom said I needed to wear this. I really hate looking this girly and this perfume reeks."

Finally, the line got to us, but there was no one at the door.

"Hey, Mayor Lockwood." Elena replied. The Lockwoods had been in charge of this town ever since its inception. There had always been a Lockwood as mayor and also always a Forbes as a sheriff and Fells were reporters.

"Hey guys, come in." He invited. That seemed pretty careless. I then noticed that Maria had her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking notes. My mom wants to write something up on this." She explained. It seemed they wanted to follow in the family business.

We then went upstairs to see the exhibits. Elena seemed really interested in the historical stuff. I had probably seen all of it before. Her main focus seemed to be on the Gilbert exhibit. In particular she was looking at some rings.

"Your parents'?" I questioned. She nodded.

"There's a lot of history here." She commented. "Hey they have the original guest registry. So many familiar names. We have Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood… Damon Salvatore…and Stefan Salvatore."

I hadn't signed it because women weren't allowed to. It was a good thing that we had evolved past that.

"The Original Salvatore brothers, they had a sister too." Damon interrupted as I saw him and Caroline. "It's a tragic story."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the story." I stated.

"It's not boring, Mikaela. I'd love to hear about your family history." Elena replied. I sighed mentally. Damon just had to go and stir up trouble.

"Well I'm bored." Caroline stated. "Damon won't dance with me and I need to go to the bathroom. Mikaela, will you come with me?"

"I don't need to go." I declared. Contrary to popular belief, we did have a digestive system, but we didn't have to use it.

"But you do need to touch up your makeup." She replied before she dragged me away.

After the trip to the lavatory, we went to the dancefloor where I saw that Stefan and Maria were dancing.

"I don't suppose you want to dance with me, do you?" She asked.

"No." I declared. "Would you like a drink?"

I then snatched two from a tray and poured the vervain into one, which I handed to her.

"Just tell me if you see my mom." She declared before she took a sip. I hoped that I was right about Damon's behavior. "So you and Elena slept together yet?"

"The answer is still no." I declared.

At that point, I noticed that Damon and Elena were coming our way. I smiled at my girlfriend. I wished that I could simultaneously smile and scowl.

"What are you kids up to?" Damon asked us.

"We were just chatting." I stated as I held out my glass. "Drink, Damon?"

"I'm good." He replied.

"So Mikaela, do you want to dance?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely." I told her as I took her hand and let her lead me to the dancefloor.

"They look adorable." Caroline commented as she sipped her drink.

"Don't talk." Damon told her. At least he wasn't compelling.

"So I hope that Damon didn't annoy you too much." I declared.

"No, he was on good behavior." She answered. "He apologized and explained why he is that way and it goes back to Katherine. So what can you tell me about her? I want to know what your first love was like."

Damon must have said something.

"It's not something that I like to talk about." I explained. I didn't know how to without getting into the vampire stuff.

"Well I kind of want to know." She remarked. "I've told you all about my life and I really don't know anything about yours. I want to be able to talk to you about this stuff."

"I don't want to talk about it now." I pointed out.

"I want to know things about you, Mikaela." She declared. "Why won't you open up?"

"Did Damon say something?" I asked. "He's trying to sabotage our relationship."

"This isn't about Damon." She stated. "I just want to know you. I understand that you're this mysterious girl, but you seem to have all of these secrets and I don't really like that. I'd like it if you could tell me about these things."

"Damon's trying to get you to turn against me." I replied in exasperation.

"I guess it's working." She said before she walked away.

Great, now even if succeeded in subduing Damon, there was still a chance that I could lose Elena. If I had to choose one, it would be Damon, because the citizens of Mystic Falls are more important than my relationship. I still hated how Damon always seemed to win, even when he lost. Stefan came over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"We need to move on with the plan." I replied. "I might be able to fix this, but I can't do it until after Damon's taken care of her. So I was beginning to plan on how I'm going to tell her. Were you thinking about telling Maria?"

"I haven't really thought about it." He admitted.

"Well Maria loves vampires, she'd probably think it's cool." I declared.

At that point, I noticed that Elena slapped Damon. Something had definitely changed there. I was glad that we were dealing with him, because I knew that he wouldn't be happy about that. She then came over to me.

"I was wrong about Damon." She declared.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body." She explained. "They look like bite marks even. Did you know about this?"

"I'm taking care of it, Elena." I assured her.

"Taking care of it? Are you having him arrested?" She inquired. That wouldn't do any good unless the cops knew he was a vampire, and it still probably wouldn't do any good.

"Elena, I know that you don't understand what's going on, but I need you to trust me." I declared.

"Trust is earned, Mikaela." She replied before she walked away again.

Not long after, we found Damon in the grass with Caroline unconscious nearby.

"I knew that I couldn't spike your drinks, so I spiked her." I replied before Stefan and I took him away.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Damon's locked up now. We're still figuring out what we're going to do with him, but I do know the perfect headline for the newspaper tomorrow. It'll read Deadly Beast Captured! All's Well in Mystic Falls._

I just hoped that I would be able to stay with Elena as well.

Damon's been captured, but does that mean that things will get back to normal with Mikaela and Elena. Will Stefan tell Maria he's a vampire? You need to review to find out.


	6. You're Undead to Me

_Dear Diary_

 _It's Friday and Damon's been locked up for a total of four days. We've been putting vervain in him to keep him down, but he should wake up today. I haven't seen Elena and Stefan hasn't seen Maria since. Right now we're about to go and check on him._

Stefan and I headed down to the dungeon in the basement. I always wondered why they built a dungeon in the basement, but it was probably to keep vampires like him in. It was also going to be the day that the two of us finally went back to school.

At that moment, we noticed him waking up.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Where's my ring?"

"You won't need it anymore." Stefan stated.

"What day is it?" He inquired.

"It's Friday." I answered.

"What are you doing to me?" He questioned.

"In the old times when a vampire became a problem, they would seek to reeducate him to punish him and that's what we're going to do to you." I explained to him.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed." Damon stated.

"Yes we do." I replied. We all knew that he would desiccate, so there was no reason to say it. "We'll check on you in a few years to see if you've learned your lesson."

"I'm stronger than you think I am." He tried to boast. The coughing didn't help.

"You're not stronger than the vervain though." Stefan argued. "I'm sorry. I wish that we didn't have to do this, but you left us no choice."

From there, we went upstairs where Zach was having breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"You two check on him?" Zach asked.

"He's awake." I explained. "He's weak, but it's probably not a good idea to go down there. He could probably still hurt you."

I ate quickly then grabbed my bag.

"Are you two going to school?" He asked in surprise.

"We stayed here to have a life and it's time that we get back to that." Stefan declared.

"Hopefully Elena and Maria will still speak to us." I remarked.

"Why haven't you talked to them?" Zach questioned.

"I can't exactly lie to Elena anymore." I pointed out. "She already knows that I'm hiding something. I wish that I could just tell her the truth, but I have no idea how she'll react to it or if she'll be able to keep it a secret."

"Maybe she will." Zach replied. "You can't keep hiding what you are from these girls. If you stay with them, they're going to find out eventually."

"Well I don't want to do that right now." I stated. "We still do have Damon to deal with. Maybe after he's been taken care of, I can deal with that. For now I just want to be Elena's supposedly human boyfriend. In the meantime, don't go down there."

We then began to drive to school. I started to think about ways to possibly tell. I was pretty sure that I couldn't just go "Hey, I'm a vampire." For one, I didn't think she would believe me. Also, I didn't even know if that would make things better or worse. Most people would freak out when they found out that their partner was a vampire.

Once I got to school, I noticed that Caroline seemed to be back to normal. I wished that I could make her forget about Damon, but it wouldn't work since other people knew about him. I noticed that there were signs for a bikini carwash tomorrow. I would probably have to be involved in that. I then noticed Elena and walked over to her.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"You know I have to do…something." Bonnie replied before she walked away. She didn't seem to be very good at coming up with excuses.

"You know I'm sorry that I haven't called or texted or Skyped or anything recently." I apologized. "I just had something very important that I needed to do."

"What were you doing?" She asked me.

"Stefan and I were dealing with Damon." I answered. I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking to Maria at the moment.

"Well did you two deal with him?" She asked.

"Yes." I declared with a nod.

"And this took four days?" She responded. It was a complicated process that I really couldn't go into.

"I know that you don't understand, but I can explain it to you if you let me." I stated. "Maybe we could meet at the Grill today?"

"Sure, when?" She asked with a sigh.

"I have to go home after school, but I will be free by 4:00 if that's good for you." I proposed. That would give me some more time to think about what to say. I still didn't know how to explain that I had my brother locked in a cell in my basement.

"Okay." She agreed.

At that point, Caroline came over to us.

"Mikaela, two things: one you need to remember to wear a bikini to the carwash tomorrow and two where the hell is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." She declared. Damon didn't apologize to anyone.

"He's gone, Care." I remarked.

"When he's coming back?" She asked in confusion.

"Never." I answered before I walked away. For the most part, I thought that things had gone pretty well.

Later I went to talk to Stefan. I wanted to know how things went with Maria. Surprisingly they were together at lunch.

"Well this is a bit unexpected." I admitted.

"Well first she slapped me for being away and she attacked me with her lips." Stefan explained.

"I think I left quite an impression." Maria added. "But Elena's not as forgiving as I am. You better have a hell of a story for her or she will kick you to the curb."

"Well thanks for the confidence boost." I quipped. At least something was right in the world. It didn't help me at all, though.

After school, Stefan and I went to the family crypt where we planned on keeping Damon. We needed to make sure that we had space for him. I really didn't want to do it like this, but Stefan said it would work. It was too bad that there wasn't any sort of bigger enemy that we could unite against. Another thing that we needed was a way to keep people out because any human that got too close could wind up dead.

From there, the two of us went home to check on him and also Zach.

"We're home." I called into the house. "Zach?"

"We should go downstairs." Stefan replied. It was a good thing that we did because Damon was choking Zach. I quickly broke him free. Stefan broke Damon's hand then pushed him back inside.

"Keep doing this, Damon." Stefan declared. "The more you fight, the more energy you'll expend and the faster you'll go."

From there, we took Zach upstairs and gave him some ice for his neck.

"What did I tell you about going down there?" I scolded him. It was at that moment that I noticed that it was almost 5:00. Fuck, I was super late. I quickly texted Elena before I headed to the Grill.

When I got to the Grill, I noticed that Elena and Matt were talking about me. I had a feeling that being late wasn't going to help my cause at all.

"I think you should talk to her." Matt remarked.

"Are you guys talking about me?" I asked as I pushed my bangs out of my face. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up. There was something with my uncle."

"I'm gonna go." Matt declared before he hastily exited. I could tell things were already awkward.

"Is he okay?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm really sorry for it." I stated. I then realized that I was saying sorry a lot. She was probably tired of the word by now.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been for the past few days?" She asked. I tried to say something, but my mouth would not move. "Are you going to give me a real answer for once?"

"I want to tell you." I replied. I could tell that she didn't want to wait any longer. "Elena, just let me explain."

"It doesn't seem like you want to explain." She said. "I can't be with someone that won't tell me the truth."

"I know you." An old man interrupted. "My god, you haven't aged a day."

"Who are you?" I questioned. I couldn't remember the guy. He must have seen me at some point in the past.

"I know you." He repeated.

"I think you have the wrong person." I replied before we walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" She questioned. I struggled to find a suitable answer. I couldn't come up with anything. "Okay, well then I'm out of here."

I realized that I needed to do major damage control. There had to be something that I could do to save our relationship. It was then that I realized that I didn't have to tell her that I was a vampire. There were other things about me that I could tell her. If I played my cards, I might even be able to leave the Damon thing out.

I went to the store to get some things to cook with. I could be a good girlfriend and cook dinner for her. It would be easier to talk about stuff over food.

I went to her house and I really hoped that Jenna or Jeremy would be the one to answer. My wish was answer when Jeremy opened the door.

"Elena's not home." He declared.

"Did she tell you to say that?" I asked. "Look, I want to fix things and part of that includes me cooking dinner for her. Does she like chicken parmesan by any chance?"

"Yes, we both do." He replied.

"I'll make sure to save you some." I promised. "Give me some time to set up and then you can send her down. Thanks for letting me do this."

I went to the kitchen and empty my bag and then took out the appropriate cookware for the job. I hoped that Elena would be impressed by my cooking. I began to chop the vegetables.

"Jenna, I thought you were…Mikaela." She remarked.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Cooking." I replied as continued to chop. "Jeremy told me that you liked chicken parmesan and I happen to be a good cook being of Italian descent and a woman. I can make my own mozzarella, from water buffalo milk but this is store-bought."

"Do you really think that coming here and cooking for me will fix everything?" Elena responded.

"No, but I figure that opening up and letting you get to know might help." I declared. "Let me start with Katherine."

"Mikaela." She remarked, but I kept talking.

"She was an amazing girl. At first, I just really wanted to be friends with her, but then I realized that I was in love with her. Everything about her was perfect. She looked perfect from her hair to her skin to her laugh. Of course she had quite the dark side. She was manipulative and bitchy and a bunch of other things that I don't want to get into right now. Damon says he was with her first, and I really don't know." I continued. "I did do some things that I should have. I wish I could have made it right with Damon before she died. I miss her, but I have moved on."

At that point, she decided to help as I continued to gab.

"I love to read everything from _The Great Gatsby_ to _Maximum Ride_ to _The Hunger Games._ I've even read all of the _Twilight_ books. I don't really like that Renesmee." I stated. "For TV there are the classics like _Bewitched, Andy Griffith,_ and _I Dream of Jeannie_ to shows from today like _The Office, 24, Beverly Hills 90210,_ and I've even checked out the new 90210."

"What else?" She asked.

"Well I love Scorsese, but my favorite movie is _Sleepless in Seattle_ by Nora Ephron." I explained. It was a great romance. "I like music by just about everyone: The Beatles, Queen, Aerosmith, Brian McKnight and my all-time favorite is Poison, but I like today's music too. I like Jay-Z, Carrie Underwood, Nickelback and even that Ke$ha song."

"Seriously?" She questioned with a giggle. She probably thought I was your average teenage girl. "So is this for the garlic bread, because I'm not kissing you unless you eat it too?"

"I happen to love garlic." I told her. I went to the refrigerator but smelling something I shouldn't.

"Fuck." She cursed. She had cut herself. "This is why I shouldn't cook."

She went to wash her hands and I tried my best to fight it, but I felt my fangs growing.

"Your face." She replied as she saw my reflection in the window. I turned away as she tried to look at me. After a few seconds, I managed to revert to normal.

"Sorry, it's the blood thing." I remarked. "But I'm not going to leave this time."

"Don't worry about it." She assured me before kissing me.

The following day, I was wearing a blue sundress over my bikini with my hair in pigtails. I went downstairs to check on Damon again.

"I bet you feel pretty good right now." Damon moaned.

"Not really." I responded.

"She's going to find out." He stated. "How will she like you then?"

"You know the best thing about you being in there is that I don't have to keep listening to you." I declared.

When I got to the school, I found Elena at the cashbox.

"Hey." I remarked.

"It's called Sexy Suds so get sexy." Caroline ordered.

"Did that just happen?" I asked her.

"It's looks like you're going to have to take that dress off." She replied.

"Only if you take yours off." I argued as I pulled off my dress to reveal a black polka dot bikini. She removed her camisole and jean shorts to reveal and sexy black and blue bikini. "Well someone is definitely sexy."

We then headed to a car and began to scrub. I noticed that we seemed to be only ones in full bikinis? Wasn't the point of a bikini carwash to wear a bikini, not just half of one? I notice Maria slipping off her shorts to reveal bikini shorts.

"You're getting soap in that." Elena remarked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your ring, maybe you should take it off." She suggested.

"No, it's waterproof." I told her. It would be very bad if I took it off.

"I noticed Stefan and Damon each have one. Is there a story there?" She asked.

"It's the family crest." I explained.

"That's an interesting stone." She commented.

"It's called lapis lazuli." I declared. "It literally means blue stone in Latin."

"So I'm going to go get some towels." She announced. I decided once again to ponder how to tell her that I was a vampire. I touched the ends of my pigtails. I liked it long so much better than the short style I had during the 50s. Contrary to popular belief, our hair does grow and men can even grow beards. Stefan and I came here after an invitation from our nephew Joseph, only to find that Damon had killed him before we arrived.

At that point, Elena ended up getting stuck at the cashbox and I was all alone. It meant that I was getting even more stares and I wasn't exactly comfortable about it. Though, I did have one advantage. Stefan shot a few different people death glares and they started to turn their eyes from me. That was one of the advantages of having an older brother.

After a few minutes, I noticed that Elena was no longer at the cashbox and walked over to her after putting my sponge down.

"I guess Caroline freed you." I stated.

"I don't know where she went." She admitted. "So are there any other Salvatores in the area?"

"Just my siblings and my uncle Zach." I answered.

"Where'd the rest of them go?" She inquired.

"They all spread out." I replied.

We then kissed before she walked over to Maria and the two of headed somewhere. From there, I just decided to go help Stefan with something.

One thing that I noticed was that some bitchy girl was bossing Bonnie around and making her clean the pavement. She had assumed power since Caroline was MIA. I can't help but wonder if I should be worried about her. I mean Damon couldn't do anything from far away, could he? My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. Bonnie had inadvertently cast a spell and created a fire. She seemed to be in a trance. I ran over to her and shook her, causing the flames to disappear.

"Bonnie." I stated. She looked at me in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were in some sort of trance." I replied. She needed to learn how to control her powers.

"Did I do this?" She questioned.

"I think so." I replied. Yes. I didn't want her to feel too bad since she couldn't control it.

"Did anyone else see it?" She inquired.

"No." I lied. Stefan saw it.

"I have to go." She remarked before she ran away.

After dark, I went home to go check on Zach and Damon. The first thing that I noticed was there was a dead crow on the carpet. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Zach? ZACH?" I called. I got no answer and ran downstairs. The cell had been opened, and Zach's body was lying on the floor with a broken neck. I began to cry. I was going to make Damon pay for this. I was done playing nice.

 _Dear Diary_ _  
_ _I'm through with second chances. I have to end all of this. I am going to find Damon and drive a stake through his heart. I don't care if I'm acting out of revenge. Zach was a good man and he certainly didn't deserve to die. I finally realize that Damon isn't even my brother anymore. I need to end this tonight_

I got dressed in a black sweater with a red pleated skirt and black boots then grabbed a stake and downstairs. I opened the door and saw Elena with Maria by her side.

"What are you?" She asked.

So Elena and Maria know that Stefan and Mikaela are vampires and Damon has escaped. How will they handle it? Please don't forget to review.


	7. Lost Girls

_Dear Diary_ _  
_ _I'm through with second chances. I have to end all of this. I am going to find Damon and drive a stake through his heart. I don't care if I'm acting out of revenge. Zach was a good man and he certainly didn't deserve to die. I finally realize that Damon isn't even my brother anymore. I need to end this tonight_

I got dressed in a black sweater with a red pleated skirt and black boots then grabbed a stake and downstairs. I opened the door and saw Elena and Maria.

1864

I was with Stefan as the carriage arrived. The first person to exit was a black girl, Katherine's servant Emily Bennett. I wore a Victorian pink dress. Then she walked out. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan replied as he kissed her hand.

"Please, call me Katherine." She stated. She then looked at me. "And who might you be?"

"Mikaela." I declared as I curtsied to her. She held her hand out and I awkwardly kissed it.

Present

"What are you?" Elena asked. She had a look of fear on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I think she's a vampire." Maria stated. She didn't seem to be as freaked out. "I mean, are you, because it would be so cool if you were?"

"It can't be true. You can't be." Elena remarked as I put the stake down and walked closer, but she backed up. It was why I wasn't ready to tell her.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." I stated.

"We shouldn't have come." Elena replied as she grabbed Elena's hand and ran out the door. Unfortunately, I couldn't just let them leave. I ran outside and got to the car before she did. "How did you do that?"

"Elena, I need you not to be afraid of me." I declared as I grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She shouted. At that point, Maria got in the car.

"I just need to talk to you." I replied. She then elbowed me and got in her car and quickly drove off. I began to run, hoping that she was heading to her house. Her window was open and I entered through it. I ended up beating her there. I stood behind them as they entered. She needed to get past the fear so I could talk to her. "Elena…"

She ran for the door, but I rushed over to keep it shut.

"That is so cool." Maria commented.

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you." I reiterated. "I wouldn't do that. You're safe with me."

"What about the animal attacks? Did you kill those people?" She questioned.

"No, those were Damon." I remarked.

"Does that mean Stefan's a vampire too?" Maria questioned.

"Yes. I don't kill people. I can explain everything, but neither of you can tell anyone." I replied.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because knowing this is dangerous." I stated. "You can hate me, but just don't tell anyone. Just trust me. I need you to trust me."

"Just go away." Elena cried. "If you mean me no harm, you'll leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." I told her before I exited through the window. I then heard her close it. At that point, I texted Stefan. However, before I could send, I got a call from some random number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked.

"Where are you?" I questioned. I had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm at the sizzler. I just had the all-you-can-eat druggie buffet." He explained. I tried to think if I knew any notorious drug places in town. I didn't. "Where is my ring?"

"I don't have it right now." I answered. "What have you done?"

"No, what have you done?" He challenged. "You and Stefan starved me so whatever I do, whoever I kill is on your hands."

"No one is going to believe another animal attack." I pointed out.

"I know how to cover my tracks, sis." He remarked as I heard the sound of fire crackling. "Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide." I lied. "Maybe you shouldn't have killed him."

"Yeah, so where is it?" He questioned, not believing me.

"I can get it." I replied. "Just give me time."

"What did you ship it to lost city of Atlantis?" He asked. "Give me my ring or I'm going straight to Elena's."

"I already want to you. It would be best not to threaten me." I stated.

"I can take you, Bitch." He boasted.

"Is that before or after you get your ring back?" I asked him.

"Just get it." He replied. He was clearly flabbergasted. He then hung up.

After that, I resumed texting Stefan, now telling him to come over and help me watch over them. I hoped that Elena would find some way to speak with me. We had to remain unseen and needed to be gone by dawn. It looked like I wouldn't be getting any sleep. I wished I knew how they had found out because at the carwash, Elena seemed fine.

In the morning, I received a text from Elena saying that she wanted to meet at the Grill. I supposed that we could get some breakfast or brunch or whatever. Stefan and I headed there and got a table outside with her and Maria.

"Thanks for meeting us." Elena declared.

"We'll tell you anything that you want to know." I promised.

"Well everything related to vampires is different." Maria declared. "So which ones are you?"

"What do you want to know?" Stefan questioned.

"Well you eat garlic and somehow sunlight isn't an issue." Elena pointed out as the waitress came to give us our drinks.

"We have rings to protect us." I explained as Stefan and I showed off our bling. Did people still say that? It was kind of hard to keep track of current slang. It probably wasn't something still cool.

"What about crosses, holy water and mirrors? Elena asked.

"Two pieces of perpendicular wood, warm water, and how I maintain my appearance." I answered with a smile.

"Okay, let's get to the big one." Maria replied. "Let's talk about blood. Mikaela said that Damon killed those people, but what do you do?"

"Animal blood keeps me fed but not as strong as Damon." Stefan replied. "Mikaela drinks human blood but doesn't drink it from humans."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I drink from blood bags." I explained. "I have a fridge full of them inside of my room. It's an old Coke one."

"So why did you let Damon get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked angrily.

"We didn't let him do anything." I argued. "If I could have stopped it, I would have. I'm also the one who ended it."

"Was he feeding on her then? Is that what those marks were?" Maria questioned.

"Yes." Stefan answered. "He was drinking her blood and controlling her with a form of mind compulsion. Hopefully he'll stay from her at this point. How about we make a deal? You give us today and we'll tell you whatever you want to know. If you still want to tell, you can."

I hoped that neither of them would tell anyone because Stefan and I would have to move.

"Before I say yes, are there any others here besides you and Damon?" Elena asked.

"Not that we know of." I declared.

"You have today then." She replied.

After we finished our brunch, we headed to Elena's car. I got in the front seat beside her and Stefan and Maria got in the back.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked.

"Just follow the directions I give you." I instructed. We began to drive before heading to the ruins of our old house. "Now stop here."

The car came to a stop and we got out. It looked nice. Okay, it looked like crap, but I still looked back on it fondly. The house had collapsed and the bricks were falling apart.

"Is there any reason why we're in the middle of nowhere?" Maria asked me.

"This hasn't always been nowhere." Stefan replied. "It used to be our home."

"But it looks so…" Elena trailed off.

"Old? That's because it is." I explained.

"How old're you?" Maria asked.

"I've been 16 and Stefan's been 17 since 1864." I replied. "50 years before the boarding house was even built, this was our home. Stefan and Damon were both born here. I was born somewhere else because I have a different mom."

1864

I chased Damon out of the house while Stefan watched. He had a football in his hand and I was really excited to learn to play a new game.

"Where did you learn this game?" I asked.

"In camp just outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard." Damon replied as he leaned back to the throw the ball. The early shape wasn't as easy to throw. "Catch."

I caught it and he ran at me.

"Wait, I don't know the rules." I declared as I dodged.

"Who needs rules?" Katherine asked as she stepped out. "Can I play?"

"My brother likes to play rough." I told her. "I still have bruises."

"I bet you play rougher." She told me before stole the ball from me and ran away giggling.

"Don't just stand there. You need to get the ball back." Damon said. "Go after her. If you won't, I will."

Damon ran off and I followed behind him. It was much for him than it was for me.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena asked. "Damon made it sound like it was so recent."

"That's because Damon didn't want you to think that I was over her." I declared. "You are the first girl that I've been with since her."

"And he did this all because you both loved the same woman 145 years ago?" Maria questioned.

"Well she wasn't just any woman." I explained.

1864

I chased Katherine through the bushes as Stefan judged. I couldn't understand how she had kept beating. I thought it was because she just better at running in dresses than me.

I chased Katherine through the bushes. I couldn't understand how she kept beating me. Maybe she was just better at running in dresses than I was. She made it to the statue before I could catch her.

"I win. What's my prize?" The vampire asked.

"How about me?" Damon interrupted. There he was sitting in his Confederate uniform.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked as he gave our brother a hug.

"I was having too much fun to return to battle." He stated.

"Thank the Lord that all of our soldiers are not like you." I replied with a laugh before also giving him a hug.

"Well this works out great for me." Katherine replied.

"How so, Miss Katherine?" Damon questioned.

"Now I have all three of you to play with." She stated. "For starters, I need someone to go to the Founder's Party with."

"I'd love to." Damon remarked.

"Mikaela, will you accompany me?" She asked. I just nodded.

Present

"So that was at the first Founder's Party." Maria declared. I nodded.

"Once I realized that I had feelings for Katherine, I didn't care that Damon wanted her or that I couldn't be seen in public with her, she was mine and I wanted her to myself." I responded.

"What did Damon do?" Elena asked.

"Damon doesn't get mad, he gets even." Stefan explained. "That night, he snuck into her bed chamber and slept with her."

"So he stole her from you then?" Elena responded.

"She was neither of ours to steal." I declared.

1864

Katherine and I were in bed together. I was on top of her while kissing her. She rolled us over so she was on top. I started to kiss her neck and all over her body, including places I didn't want to tell my brother or girlfriend about.

"I love you." I told her. "I want to be with you forever."

"I plan for it." Katherine declared before she showed me the veins under her eyes and fangs to me before she bit my neck and I blacked out.

I woke up in the morning as her handmaiden was lacing up her corset. I was naked in the bed as I had been earlier and I noticed the wound on my neck and the blood on my pillow. I shot up and looked at her in fear of what had happened. Okay, so I didn't exactly take it well either, but I had better reason.

"Good morning." She greeted me as she ushered her servant out.

"Your face looked like that of a demon." I stated.

"You shouldn't be afraid." Katherine told me.

"Get back, monster." I replied. "Get back or I'll scream."

"No, you won't." She declared as she covered my mouth and looked me in the eye. "You won't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I stated as I nodded my head in fear. I never understood why she hadn't compelled me. She hadn't ever compelled me for some reason.

"So you still love me, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I lied. I didn't want to anger her because then she might kill me.

"You know idea of the future I have planned for us." She stated.

Present

"She controlled our minds." Stefan replied. I had always told them that. "Now it looks like the three of us are stuck together."

I bent over and picked up a ring from underneath a stone.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked. I nodded.

"We took it from him, but I have to give it back to him now." I replied.

"No you don't." Maria asked.

"Maria, if we don't give it back, Damon will retaliate in the only way that he knows how to hurt us." I explained.

"How's that?" Maria questioned.

"By hurting the two of you." Stefan answered.

"How did Katherine die anyway?" Elena asked.

"It was in the fire at Fell's Church. The 27 people were all vampires." I responded. "Actually, the Battle of Willow Creek was a cover for the vampire hunt because both the Union and Confederates wanted to get rid of the vampires."

"So did you ever do that mind control thing to either of us?" Maria inquired.

"No, your necklace covers contains a herb called vervain, as does the necklace that I gave Elena." I explained. "We don't want to compel you. We want you to make your own choices."

From there we went back to Elena's house. Elena invited Stefan in and we saw that Jeremy, Matt, and Vicki were in the kitchen and the refrigerator looked like it had been torn apart.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt declared. At that moment, I couldn't help but notice that her heart wasn't beating. I hoped it didn't mean what I thought it did.

"Everybody back up." I instructed. I got closer to Vicki's and looked her in the eye. It was just as I feared. "You're going to be fine. Take her upstairs and get her away from the light."

Matt and Jeremy did as I said, leaving us alone.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena questioned.

"She's in transition." Stefan told them.

"Does that mean transition into a vampire?" Maria asked. I nodded. "How does she become one?"

"She has to drink human blood." I answered. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to go about doing that. "Damon must have found her."

"What happens if she doesn't drink human blood?" Elena questioned.

"She'll die." Stefan remarked. "She may only have a few hours."

"She's up there with my brother right now." Elena remarked. At that point, Vicki came running down the stairs and out the door.

"She was fine and then she just took off." Jeremy stated.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Matt declared as he went to his truck. "Let me know if you find her."

"I can track her." I whispered.

"Go then." Elena told me. It looked Stefan was going to take Maria home before joining me.

I ran out into the woods as the sun went down. I supposed in the off-chance she did feed, I would still have the chance to get her inside. I found her crying against a tree.

"I'm starting to remember things." She wept. "I remember you from the hospital and the rooftop. Your brother attacked me. He fed on me and then he told me that I have to drink blood. What will happen if I don't?"

I didn't want to answer that. I didn't know why Damon did this. I assumed she somehow once again survived his attack and used his blood to heal her before he killed her. Was he doing it because I wouldn't give him his ring?

"It'll all be over soon." I promised.

"Just take me home. I wanna go home." Vicki replied.

I prepared to take her home, when I suddenly heard a gunshot and felt an immense pain in my chest. I was bleeding. I think it was a wooden bullet. I fell to the ground and saw newsman Logan Fell, Maria's uncle, was holding the gun, which he then put down and took out a stake. I slowly got up. It was very painful, but I could do it. Before I had to attack, Damon came and bit his neck and I fell to my knees. He reached into my chest and pulled the bullet out.

"It's wood. They know." He declared. "No one gets to kill you but me. Now where's my ring?"

"On my finger." I declared. It was on my thumb. I then heard slurping sounds and noticed Vicki drinking from her.

"I'm sorry." She stated before she ran off.

I then headed to Elena's house where she was on the doorstep.

"You're bleeding." She remarked.

"I'm fine. It's healed." I declared. I would have to see if I could get the blood out and probably sew it.

"Where's Vicki?" She asked.

"I couldn't stop her. She fed." I explained. "Elena, we can find and teach her that she doesn't have to kill people. We'll even come up with a story as to why she disappeared."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." She corrected. "Mikaela, I tried, but I don't think I can be with you. I won't tell anyone your secret, but I think it'd be better if we broke up."

"Okay." I agreed before I went off to look for Vicki.

So since Mikaela was a witch, she was immune to compulsion, which means she was with Katherine out of fear. Also Maria has a different outlook non vampires. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Haunted

We found finally Vicki in the school parking lot she was trying to feed from Tyler. I grabbed her and she began to flail in my arms.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"What's wrong with, Stefan?" Tyler asked.

"You don't get to talk." Damon stated.

"Fuck you, Dude." Tyler replied. That was not a smart thing to do.

"Dude? Fuck me?" Damon questioned before he grabbed Tyler by the neck.

"Damon, no." I declared.

"Come on. Who's gonna miss this asshole?" My brother asked.

"He's the mayor's son. You can't kill him." I told him as Tyler took a swing. Damon was unfazed.

"Forget what you saw. None of us were here." Damon compelled before he threw Tyler against his car and we ran away. After a few hours, we managed to get Vicki to fall asleep. I undressed for bed and began to write.

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's only been a few hours and Vicki is already a pain in the ass. I wish I didn't have to take care of this, but I feel like I'm the only one who can. I need to see if I can find a way for her to walk in the sun because I feel it's only a matter of time before she loses it completely. I hope that she doesn't cause me to lose it._

In the morning, I got dressed in a long blue tee and jeans with blue and white ankle socks. I didn't have any plans to leave the house today, so I left my shoes off. I didn't know how seriously she would take me. Stefan had the plan to get her to drink animal blood, which I thought was a horrible idea. I headed downstairs to have some breakfast and found that Vicki was with Stefan. She was calling Matt to let him know that she was okay.

I thought about possible stories that I could tell. I considered saying that she was in rehab. God knew that most people probably thought that she needed it. I would have to run it by Elena. Maybe eventually, we would be able to get a ring for her and she would be able to have her thirst under control so she could go back to school.

"I don't understand why I have to be here." Vicki whined. She had been doing that ever since she got here. "I wanna go home."

"Well you can't go out in the sun." I stated.

"And you're changing and you don't want to do something like that by yourself." Stefan added.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed. I think someone is covering it up." Damon commented as he grabbed the compass. "I think it's being covered up."

"What's that?" Vicki inquired. I was pretty sure it was Jonathan Gilbert's.

"It's a very old compass that detects vampires." Damon explained. "Why did Logan Fell have it?"

"If you're that worried, maybe you should just leave town." Stefan suggested. That wasn't going to happen.

"We should all be worried, Stefan." Our brother declared.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked. I wasn't giving her any of my stash because I knew she'd go through it too fast. Stefan gave her a cup. I couldn't help but wonder how he got it in a cup. "What's this?"

"It's what you're craving." He answered. It probably wasn't. She sipped it and made a face of disgust.

"Don't lie to the girl." Damon countered. "It's so not what you're craving. So what is it, Stefan? Did you get it a deer, skunk or stray dog? She needs people blood."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked him. Because we did not have enough blood bags for her.

"Because it's wrong to kill people and drink their blood." Stefan remarked. I wished I was at school.

"You don't have to kill to feed." Damon pointed out. "Just find someone, take a bite and compel them."

"There's no guarantee that she'd be able to do that." Stefan argued. I had a feeling that it would be a recurring theme of the day. "You could kill someone and you'd have to live with that for the rest of your life."

"Don't listen to him. He's way too self-righteous." Damon stated. "I say snatch, eat, erase."

"You don't have to be a monster, Vicki." I told her.

"Okay, have fun with the boring patrol." Damon replied before he went downstairs. I then noticed Vicki had finished.

"Can I have some more?" She questioned.

I happened to hear Elena talking to Damon downstairs. I was happy because I didn't think that I would ever see her again. I could tell that there was a lot of disdain for my brother from the human, which was in no way surprising. I heard Damon make a _My Fair Lady_ joke, which annoyed me, because he knew how much I hated that movie.

"Mikaela?" I heard her call. I rushed downstairs.

"Yes?" I replied as I appeared in front of her.

"Where is Vicki because my brother and half the town are looking for her?" She asked.

"She's upstairs." I explained.

"So what are we doing?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if you think it's a good idea to say that she's in rehab." I remarked. "I think it's believable and it would give us some time before she's ready to go to the outside world."

"How long is that?" Vicki asked from the top of the stairs.

"We'll talk about it later." I promised.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked. She shouldn't have done that.

"I'm fucking peachy." Vicki answered.

From there, we went upstairs and sat at the table with Vicki and Stefan. I was kind of surprised that Maria didn't come with her. I didn't know how Elena was feeling but I was glad that she was spending time with me. I didn't know if I would even have time for a relationship with what was going on. Stefan started to lecture her on coffee. The preferred drink of choice was usually alcohol, but that probably wasn't the right thing for her.

"What if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're going to live with that urge and fight one day at a time." Stefan explained.

"Ugh, don't start with any of that 12 Steps crap." She stated. "School counselor has already been down that road and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work." Stefan argued.

"So you've never had human blood?" She asked. Stefan and blood had a complicated relationship.

"It's been a long time." He answered.

"How long?" She persisted.

"None of your damn business." I declared.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" Vicki asked. "It's like I have a massive hangover and this no going in the sun thing is a bitch. I need more blood. I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Stefan pointed her to the bathroom before she walked off and he went to get her some more blood.

"I think I need to get some blood too." I declared before I headed up to my room.

Once I was inside, I opened my fridge up. I had once thought about emptying some blood into a Coke bottle and storing it in there, but that could get messy if I didn't use a funnel. I then heard the sounds of a struggle coming from downstairs and ran down every though I still had blood on my lips and a bag in my hand. I noticed Elena seemed to be in a little bit of pain and grabbed her and ran outside.

"She threatened me, Mikaela." She stated. "She's acting like an entitled bitch and she wants to see Jeremy."

"She's on edge." I explained. "Everything that she's feeling is heightened right and she doesn't have any idea how to control it."

"So she's a vampire with issues? How long is she going to be like this?" She asked. "Is it seriously going to be weeks?"

"It could be longer. It varies from person to person." I answered.

"Well how long did it take you?' She inquired.

"Damon and I got over it quickly, but Stefan didn't." I replied. "Right now, it's hard to resist certain people. All of your feelings can blend into one thing: hunger, so she can't see Jeremy. It's why I really think that we should go with the rehab excuse and we can say it's closed and she can't have visitors."

"I should get going." She declared.

"Elena, you don't have to go." I told her.

"I'm sorry, Mikaela, but there's only so much I can take." She replied. I had a feeling that I would need to reprimand Vicki.

"You can't do that." I stated. "You can't just threaten and hurt whoever you want and you are not seeing Jeremy."

I then went back to my room and took out my diary.

 _Vicki is acting rebellious and I knew that will make things even harder. I hope that she knows that I am just trying to help her and I don't want her to do the things that Stefan did when he first turned. This isn't how I want to spend my Halloween either, but I need to know that she's not going to be a threat to anyone anymore and until I do that, I need to be miserable._

I went downstairs to see that it was dark and Damon was trying to take Vicki outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"She's been cooped up all day." Damon replied. "She needs some air."

"It's too dangerous to take her out right now." I responded.

"Well you want to teach her, she needs to learn in the real world." Damon countered.

"She could hurt someone." I pointed out. "She already attacked Elena."

"I'm just taking her out to the front yard, not clubbing." He remarked. I still thought it was a bad idea, but I supposed we could keep her on our property.

"I can't believe that you managed to talk me into this." I stated as we headed outside.

"She's a vampire, Kaela, she needs to know the perfects." He replied.

"What are the perks?" Vicki asked curiously.

Damon then ran around and suggested that she should try…which she did to the point where she ran away.

"Oops." He replied.

At that point, Stefan returned he looked like he was just hunting.

"Where's Vicki?" He asked.

"Dumbass thought it would be a good idea to teach her how to run as a vampire." I explained. "She ran away."

"I'm going to go look for her at her house. Let me know if she comes back here." Stefan replied. She definitely wasn't going to come back here.

He came back a few minutes later by himself. It didn't seem like it was a good sign.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's at home. Matt wouldn't invite me in." He answered. "I don't know what to do. She can't stay there, but we can't do anything if we can't get in."

"Why didn't you just compel him?" I questioned. "I get free will, but it was in his best interest. I think I have an idea. There's a Halloween party at the school tonight. We'll see if she's there. Now if you excuse me, I need to go get dressed."

I went to my room to put on my costume which I had gotten last week before the Vicki mess. I put on the navy leotard with a cropped leather jacket, fishnets and black heels. I was a superhero. I could everything that they could do. Well, I couldn't do that sonic scream that she does. I could scream louder than a normal person, but probably not loud enough to break glass. I then went downstairs to see Stefan.

"You're not going to wear a costume?" I asked since he was still dressed the same.

"We're going there to find her, not have fun Mikaela." He pointed out.

"You know you'd blend in better if you wore a costume." I argued. He just gave me his usual look. "Let's just go then. So where did Damon go anyway"

"I don't know but I doubt that he went looking for her." He answered. "Hopefully he's not out killing anyone."

I would think that he had learned his lesson, especially since there was now someone who knew about us. It wasn't going to be easy to find Vicki. I really wished that I could just be with Elena, but stuff kept getting in the way. Wow, I really sounded like an angsty teenager.

Once we were inside, the two of us split up.

"Hey, Mikaela, what's going on with Vicki?" Maria asked. She was dressed as a pirate.

"We're looking for her right now." I explained. "You should come with me because it's safer."

The two of us ended up finding her with Stefan before Elena came over. She was dressed a nurse.

"Oh, thank God." The taller brunette declared.

"What's going on?" Matt asked. He was a doctor or male nurse. I couldn't help but wonder if that was coincidental.

"I told you to quit bothering me!" Vicki declared as she broke free. "Matty, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off." Matt declared. At that moment, I noticed that she had run off. Damn it. I grabbed and we began to look for her.

"Do you know what happened to my uncle?" She questioned. "The sheriff said a vampire killed him."

"It was Damon." I explained. "But before you get angry, Logan attacked me first. She shot me with a wooden bullet and was trying to stake me. If Damon hadn't killed him, I would have at least tried, but that's not important right now. The important thing is trying to find Vicki before she kills anyone. At that point, I heard a scream from outside. I pulled her out and saw that Vicki looked feral and ready to kill Jeremy and Elena. Also, I really hated her Victorian vampire costume. We never dressed like that.

I ran at her and began to fight with her and hold her back, but she managed to break free of me.

"All of you need to get inside right now." I instructed. The three of them headed to the door, but before they got there, Vicki bit into Maria's neck. I knew I had to act quickly. I grabbed a broken 2x4 and stabbed her through the heart with it.

"VICKI, NO!" Jeremy screamed as she began to turn grey and veiny. That was definitely not how I wanted this to go. He continued to cry as he looked at her.

"Get him out of here." Elena commanded. I did so and grabbed her brother and began to walk him home. I didn't get to say anything to him because he was still crying. Thankfully, Jenna wasn't there. I took him to his room.

Things were seriously bad right now. Now we would have to find a way to cover up Vicki's because people wouldn't be able to handle the truth. It meant that Matt would never know what happened to her, but it was what needed to happen. I couldn't help but wonder how we were going to convince Jeremy not to tell anyone about what he saw. I thought about compelling him, but I didn't want to do something like that without Elena's permission because I didn't need her to be mad at me.

I waited outside for Elena to get home. After a few minutes, she and Maria came over. I had a feeling that Maria couldn't go home until her neck healed.

"How is he?" Elena asked.

"He's a mess." I admitted before she went up to his room. I did my best to control myself around Maria's bleeding neck.

"Why is your face like that?" She questioned.

"It happens when we're around blood." I declared.

"You know I never asked you who you were." She remarked.

"I'm Black Canary. She's a superhero that you've probably never heard of." I explained. Elena then came back outside.

"I don't know what to do about him." She admitted. "He's just a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with something like this."

I was going to point out that he was 15, but that was beside the point.

"Elena, I'll do whatever I can to make this better." I declared.

"Do you think you can make him forget?" She questioned.

"I'd need to put something else in its place." I stated. "What do you want him to think?"

"Tell him that Vicki told him she was leaving town and he'll miss her but not's going to look for her and move on and get back to the way he used to be." She told me.

"Okay." I replied before I went upstairs to Jeremy's room. I made sure to use the exact that she told me because I didn't want to mess anything up. It was probably better than what I had originally planned. I was just going to make him forget seeing Vicki at all tonight, but then he'd still look for her.

Once I was done with it all, I went back down and grabbed Elena's hand but not tightly.

"It's done." I assured her.

"I sometimes wish that I could forget about this too." Elena declared.

"Elena, trust me, no you don't." Maria argued. "We're better off knowing about this stuff."

"I have to admit that she's right." Elena agreed. "So do you two want to stay with me tonight?"

So Mikaela compelled Jeremy and she ended up dressing as Black Canary for Halloween. Also it looks like she and Maria are going to be great friends. Please don't forget to review.


	9. 162 Candles

_Dear Diary_

 _It's been a few days since Vicki's death. I have to admit that I have been having nightmares about killing her, some of them Matt was there. I hadn't killed many people from feeding and I knew that Vicki's death would stay with me for a while._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone going through the house. I knew that with Zach dead, any vampire could enter the house now. I needed to be ready. I saw a blonde on top of Stefan and tackled her. It was at that point that I realized who it was.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Why do you think I'm here?" She inquired. "As of right now, it is officially Stefan's birthday."

"Okay, well can you please keep it down, because I really need to get some sleep?" I explained before I retreated to my room.

In the morning, I awoke and found the two of them in Stefan's room. He was tickling her. It probably wasn't something that Maria would have liked to see.

"Hey." She replied as she tried to avoid his hands. "All I'm saying is that if some wacko tried shooting at me with wooden bullets, I'd head for the hills. What was a news reporter hunting vampires for anyway?"

"We don't know." Stefan answered. "There are probably others who know about us, so you need to be careful."

"Why are you two still here?" Lexi asked as she leaned her head back. "I'm headed to New York for the weekend. I've got two tickets to see Bon Jovi in the Garden and I can get you in too Kaela."

"Do you think they'd remember us? Stefan asked. The three of us had met the band in the 80s and gotten drunk with them which ended up with me sleeping with Richie Sambora. "That was a crazy weekend."

"We can make them remember us." Lexi stated. "Come on, let's go. I mean what is keeping you two here?"

"I told you her name is Maria and Mikaela has Elena." Stefan answered.

"It looks like Kaela has decided to let her inner lesbo back out." She teased as she picked up a picture of Katherine. "Let's hope that she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over."

"She is not Katherine." I explained. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to ever deal with something like that again. While she only mentally abused Stefan and Damon, she physically abused me.

"Well if I met her, I would have kicked her ass." Lexi declared. That wasn't likely because I was pretty sure Katherine was older. I then took the picture from her. "Speaking of people whose asses deserve kicking, where is Damon?"

"It's probably out inflicting misery somewhere." I quipped.

"So are you going to be okay here because we need to go out?" Stefan asked.

"It's not like I can go anyone. You two and Damon are the only ones I know with those nifty daylight rings." She retorted. "I have a mood ring from 75. I'll trade one of you."

"I don't think so." I declared before we went out. "So I forgot your birthday was coming up. Are they any books or movies that you want?"

"I don't know." He responded.

"If you don't tell me, I'm just gonna get you _The Hannah Montana Movie."_ I joked.

We went to the sheriff's department. We had all gotten together to rehearse. They were calling it her disappearance since no one else knew that she was dead. I hoped it would be the end of it.

I noticed that Stefan was trying to talk to Matt but the quarterback was having none of it. At that point, Elena and Maria came over to us.

"Are you okay?" I asked my…maybe girlfriend. I wasn't sure if we were back together or not.

"I don't think she suspected anything." Elena replied. "And Jeremy doesn't remember anything."

"That's how it works." I confirmed. "So Elena, do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"I don't think I can do this, Mikaela." She replied. "Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, I keep thinking about how Vicki is never going to come back and they'll never know why."

"I'll go with you." Maria volunteered. We then headed out to my car. "So where are we going?"

"I need to do some shopping for Stefan's birthday." I explained.

"He didn't tell me about that." She stated.

"Well Stefan isn't the most open person. I actually forgot about it myself with everything that's been going on." I replied. "I need to find a gift for him and you should probably get him something too."

"You know I don't think I ever officially thank you for saving my life." She admitted.

"You don't need to." I pointed out. "So do you have idea what I can do to get Elena to let me back in?"

"I think she's still in shock about you being a vampire. I do think she still loves you. You just need to give her time." She answered. "So what were you going to get your brother?"

"I don't know. He already has a lot of things and he didn't tell me what he wanted." I explained. "I was thinking about just getting him _The Hannah Montana Movie_ because I know he likes Miley."

"Yeah, you should probably get him something else." She suggested. "What about the new Bon Jovi album?"

"It's not out yet and it probably sucks." I answered. Bon Jovi had really fallen in quality in recent years. It was pretty hard to sustain a career after 25 years. They probably needed to just stop trying to come up with new stuff.

"So do you have any idea what I should get him?" She asked.

"Have you had sex yet?" I questioned. She looked at me in shock. I supposed that it wasn't a very good joke. "I was kidding. He likes to read. We should probably go to the bookstore and just get him some books."

"So you know when you said that we were going shopping, I thought you meant clothes." She remarked. "I'm glad that you didn't."

"Oh, we're doing that too and we're going to get you some date outfits." I told her.

"I don't need any date outfits." She argued.

"Yes, you do. You can't wear jeans on every date." I stated.

"We've only really been out on one date." She pointed out.

"Well that's going to change as things get back to normal." I declared. "You're getting some new clothes if I have to drag you and we both know that I'm capable of such."

So after a trip to the clothing store and dropping her off at home, I headed home myself. I really hoped that she would wear the clothes that I bought her. I also needed to find a way to convince Elena that things were going to be okay and it was okay to be with me.

The first person that I noticed was Damon. He was holding a box of vervain for some reason. Maybe he wanted to get rid of it.

"What's with the vervain?" I asked.

"I'm going to burn it." He replied. He would probably want a surgical mask because otherwise the fumes might knock him out. I also didn't understand why he couldn't just burn it here. I was at least glad that Damon was no longer set on causing me misery.

I then found Stefan and Lexi in his room and couldn't help but let out of a loud, longing sigh.

"Are you having girl trouble?" Lexi asked. "You know that she will eventually come around. "Have you two had sex yet by any chance?"

"No." I answered with a blush. I wished I could tell her it was none of her business but we had been very open about discussing such in the past.

"Well then that should work. Sex always works." She declared. "You can rock her so hard with your vamp sex that she'll never want to leave you. She'll be begging for more."

"Well I'd have to get her to have sex with me first." I pointed out. "Besides, it's not about sex or compulsion or any of other tricks. She has to want to be with me of her own free will."

"Wow, that sounded all mature and grown up." She remarked.

"Well I'm not getting any younger." I stated.

At that point, my nosed perked up. Lexi opened up her bag to reveal a few bags of blood. She then jammed a straw into the bag and began to drink from it.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Want some?" She asked.

"I have my own." I declared.

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it. This lobotomist I went out with a few times hooks me up." She explained. I noticed the look Stefan was giving her. "Oh don't judge. I tried the animal diet and it didn't take."

"I'd never judge you, Lexi." He declared. "It's just if I started again…"

"You don't know if you could stop." She finished. "I have to say I admire your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. So now we need to figure out what we are doing tonight."

"It's funny that you should ask." Damon interrupted.

"No one asked you." She declared. The animosity existed because of an incident in 1977.

"There's a party at the Grill tonight. It will have dancing, booze, all of Stefan and Kaela's friends." He explained.

"I don't want a birthday party." Stefan declared.

"Well it's not for you. No one will know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon replied.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." I ordered in exasperation. I probably needed to get her some vervain.

"We're friends. It's cool." Damon responded. "It's important that the townspeople see us out and about like normal folk."

Now it seemed like he was up to something.

"I prefer mine at 98.6." He remarked as he looked at the blood bags and walked away.

"Let's do it." Lexi declared. Stefan frowned and she pouted. "Please?"

I decided to head to the shower. I was glad that I didn't have to share my shower like Stefan did with Lexi. We also were able to run multiple showers at the same time. I had just come out wrapped in a towel with Lexi came into my room, also in a towel and holding Katherine's picture.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" She asked. We both got dressed with me wearing a blue layered tank with a baby blue miniskirt, ripped leggings and a leather jacket. She began to work on her makeup. "You have some serious emotional damage."

"Elena is not Katherine." I argued.

"Well then they're related because the two of them could be twins." She remarked.

"They might be but that's not important to me." I stated. She glared at me. "If she was Katherine, I would never have gotten so close to her. Elena is different. She's kind and selfless and devoted to the people that she loves."

"Oh my God, you love her." Lexi realized.

"Yeah, I do." I agreed.

"It's about time." Lexi stated before she put her makeup away. I probably needed to work on my own makeup, even though I didn't even know if she was going to be there. I then came up with an idea. I would go to her house to make sure that she was there.

I needed to make sure that I said the right thing. I didn't want to come off as needy. The truth was that I hadn't told anyone that I loved them since Katherine and that obviously did not work out very well. I was nervous about the prospect of it. I hoped that everyone else was right and Elena did feel the same way that I did. I rang her doorbell.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were okay." I stated. "Lexi said that you stopped by."

"Right, the girl in the towel." She said with disdain.

"No, Lexi's not a girl. She's 350 years old." I told her.

"She's a vampire?" She asked.

"I hope you don't think that I was having sex with her. She's Stefan's best friend and she also has a boyfriend." I explained. "You're the only girl that I care about."

"I didn't know that Stefan had a best friend." She stated. "What is she doing here?"

"Why did you come by?" I countered.

"It was a mistake." She told me.

"Elena, I need you to open up to me like I opened up to you." I replied.

"I feel that I can only talk to you and Maria about this stuff." She explained. "By the way, what did you do to my brother?"

"I compelled him." I explained.

"But he's acting different. He's doing homework and not doing drugs." She responded. Last I checked those were good things.

"You asked me to compel him to move on and I suppose that's part of him moving on." I stated. "So do you want to come to the Grill with me?"

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" She questioned.

"I happen to love a good party." I explained. "Besides, it's also Stefan's birthday."

"Oh, tell him Happy Birthday for me." She replied. "I think I'm just going to stay in tonight."

"Okay." I declared with a frown before I headed out the door.

I headed to the Grill and really felt like I needed a drink or two. I hadn't had much alcohol since coming here mostly because I didn't need any of it, but now I needed some.

One thing that I noticed was Stefan was with Lexi and Maria was talking to Damon.

"Stefan smiles: alert the media." My brother quipped.

"You haven't really given him any reasons to smile lately." She pointed out.

"Poor, Stefan, ever tormented by his devilish older brother." He commented as she stepped away from his. "Does my presence annoy you that much?"

"I seem to get to a rash in the presence of psychopaths." She remarked.

"Ouch, well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." Damon replied.

I then walked over to her and smiled because she was wearing the skirt I had bought her.

"So who is that girl with Stefan?" She asked me.

"That would be Stefan's best friend Lexi." I explained. "He's known her ever since he turned."

"He seems different than usual with her." She stated.

"Well they've known each other forever." I pointed out. "Why don't you ask him to introduce her to you?"

Later in the night, I was on the dancefloor when I noticed that Elena had walked in. I had had a few but I could still see straight. I noticed Lexi walking over to her with some drinks in her hands and gave one to her.

"If it isn't the famous Elena." The blonde remarked.

"Towel girl." Elena retorted. I frowned.

"Eh, I've been called worse." She stated.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." She replied.

"Yeah, it helps curb the cravings and takes the edge off." Lexi explained. "It does make for a lot of lushy vamps though."

I really wouldn't consider myself lushy at the moment.

"So I've never seen Stefan smile like when he's with you. Not even his girlfriend can get him to." Elena remarked.

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for 145 years." Lexi declared. "You can be yourself with them. She'll get there with him and you'll get there with Kaela."

"You seem so sure." The brunette stated.

"That's because I loved a human too." Lexi explained. "He went through all of the things that you're probably going through right now, but in the end, it was love that really did conquer all."

I always liked to hear the story of Lexi and Lee. Those two were good together.

"Are you going to drink that?" Lexi asked about the tequila in Elena's hand.

"No." Elena replied as Lexi took the drink and downed it.

Lexi then walked back over.

"I drank yours." She stated nonchalantly. "What?"

"Thank you." I told her.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." She said. "I was feeling epic, Whatevs."

I then walked over to Elena with a smile.

"So I can see that you decided to come after all." I commented.

"Well I couldn't miss Stefan's…how old was he again?" She asked.

"162." I told her. We were about to kiss when the door opened up and Sheriff Forbes entered with a deputy and a girl. It then led to them going over to Lexi and sticking some vervain in her. That wasn't good.

When we made it out, we managed to see Damon drive a stake into Lexi's heart. Stefan was pissed and ran off. I followed after him.

When I got home, I noticed that Stefan was violently beating on Damon he had a stake in his hand.

"Stefan, stop it!" I ordered.

"Why do you want to save him? He killed Zach, Lexi, abused Caroline, turned Vicki." Stefan pointed out.

"But he also saved my life." I argued. "On top of that, he's our brother. Remember what we used to say before we turned. We would stand by each other always and forever. I think it's time that we started to live up to that."

Stefan walked away and Damon then stood up.

"Damon this can't happen anymore." I declared. "I'm not letting you get away with this either."

I then snapped his neck.

Well it looks like Mikaela definitely has some Mikaelson DNA in her. Plus we got to see more of her with Maria. Don't you just love those two? Please don't forget to review.


	10. History Repeating

_Dear Diary_

 _I really hope that I had gotten through to Damon and he's going to stop acting like such an asshole. Killing Lexi was definitely a step too far. I was pretty sure that it was to cover up for himself. Even if we didn't have to worry about the council anymore, it was still wrong._

I began to get ready for school. I put on a black blouse with white polka dots and black leggings before tying my hair into a French braid. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time and I needed to check on Stefan.

"Stefan, if you're not here in ten seconds, I'm leaving without." I called into the house. I didn't get a response, so I just left. I decided that the first thing that I wanted to do was find Elena. We never really got a chance to kiss last night.

We was with Caroline and I interrupted her conversation by her a wet one on the mouth and possibly wet in other places.

"Well that was one hell of a morning greeting." Caroline commented.

"I honestly expected you to be hung over with how much you drank like night." I quipped.

"You drank as much as I did." She argued.

"Okay both of you have drinking problems." Elena stated. I couldn't help but giggle. "We should get to class."

We headed to History and noticed that there was a new teacher who walked in just after Bonnie did. It looked like Stefan wasn't going to show up. I would have to see him later.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted before he started to write his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins, but I'm from Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new History teacher."

I just hoped that Damon wouldn't kill him too. Though, I had to say that the chances seemed to be a lot lower now that he knew about the council. He couldn't just kill whomever he wanted anymore because there would be repercussions.

I decided that I would go home during lunch to check on Stefan. It also was a good place to get lunch. I grabbed one of the bags that Lexi had left out of my fridge. I then went into Stefan's room.

"You need some coffee." Damon told him. "Come on. Drink up. It does dead flesh good. Okay I'm sorry. I got the council off our backs."

"Because obviously I realize killing your best friend was not only a vile thing, but also worthy of humor." Stefan replied.

"Are mimicking me?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Stefan." He replied. "Now that the Secret Society of Vampire Haters is off our backs, I can go back to my plan of finding new ways to ruin my brother and sister's lives."

"And I can go back to human-pining and be broody." Damon remarked before going into an aside. "This is fun. I like this."

I really hoped that he didn't have an impression of me.

"And I will finally reveal my diabolical plan and its ulterior motive." Stefan retorted.

"Yeah, I'm done playing." Damon declared. "That's just like you, Damon, you always have to have the last word."

I did wonder what Damon's reason for being here was. I doubt it was just to antagonize us. He hadn't followed us everywhere that we, so there must have been some sort of reason for him to be here. Right now, I was more focused on my other brother.

"You need to come to school." I declared. "You can't just stay here and wallow. Maria's probably worried sick about you since you haven't even called her. Get up."

"I'm not going to go back to school. I'll talk to Maria later." He stated. I couldn't help but sigh. Stefan definitely had a flair for the over-dramatic. It was a bit annoying. He also had a tendency to blame himself for things. I wished that I could tell him that Lexi's death wasn't his fault, but I needed to get back.

After school, I was found by Maria.

"There you are. I have been looking for you and Stefan all day. I want to know what happened last night." She replied. "Elena said that Stefan went to kill Damon and I haven't heard back from him at all. Tell me what happened."

"Neither of them is dead." I explained. "Stefan hasn't been at school today. He's taking Lexi's death really hard."

"Should I be comforting him over this?" She asked. "I'm not particularly good at doing something like that. I basically avoided Elena until she was ready to come out again."

Before I could say anything, I noticed that Stefan was sitting on a table. He looked pretty serious. Of course, he usually looked pretty serious, so that didn't mean that anything was wrong.

"You weren't in class and you didn't call. I was worried." Maria told him.

"I wanted to say what I'm going to tell you in person." Stefan replied. This didn't seem good.

"A simple 'I didn't kill my brother.' text would have sufficed." She quipped. I had a strange feeling that he was about to break her heart.

"I didn't kill my brother. He has Mikaela to thank for that." Stefan explained.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I won't be coming to school anymore." He replied. She looked at me and I was a bit surprised by it as well. I couldn't believe that he had said that to her. "I need to back off and get my distance."

"Keep your distance from school or from me?" She inquired. He didn't say anything. "Stefan, I don't understand why you're doing this? What did I do? I'm sorry about Lexi but I want to be here for you."

"It's okay for you to be angry." He stated. "We'd be better off if you hated me."

I wanted to slap him for being so stupid. Maria was okay with the fact that he was a vampire. She was probably a little too okay with it, but Stefan wouldn't find a lot of girls like her. At that point, he walked away.

"I'll talk to him." I promised. "I'll do my best to get him to come to his senses."

"Well if you can't, do you think you want to spend the night at my house?" She questioned. "Elena's doing this thing, but slumber parties are a bit too girly for me and they always want to give me a makeover when I come over."

"Sure, I'll do it." I agreed before I went home. Once I was at the boarding house, I decided to let Stefan have it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I questioned. "You are not just going to break up with Maria. You should be telling her that you love her, you idiot."

I wanted to continue chewing him out, but before I could, my phone rang. It was Elena.

"Hey." I answered.

"Can you and Stefan come over to my house?" She asked. "There's something that I need to you about. Damon said some things to Bonnie."

"Sure." I agreed before I hung up and looked at Stefan. "You are coming."

So a little bit later, the two of us headed to the Gilbert house. Elena probably needed to invite Stefan in at some point. Caroline and Bonnie were inside. Whatever Elena had to say, it looked like it was serious.

"He threatened her." She explained. How had he threatened her?

"Why would Damon even want anything with Bonnie?" I mused.

"She has this necklace." Elena explained. "It belonged to one of her ancestors from the Civil War…when you were here."

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden and a witch like Bonnie." I responded.

"You knew about her?" She questioned.

"Emily lived in our house with us." I answered.

"So does this necklace have an amber crystal with an antique iron setting?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded. "It was Katherine's. Emily must have given it to her. We can see what he wants with it."

"I'll help." I added. "We will make sure that he doesn't hurt her."

She then went into the house.

"So where do you think Damon will be?" I questioned.

"Well I think it would be a pretty safe bet that he'll be at the Grill right now." Stefan remarked. I couldn't help but wonder how he came to that conclusion. Maybe it was because of Damon's love of booze.

It turned out that he was there with a bottle of bourbon in front of him.

"So, Stefan." Stefan greeted him. "I think we should start over."

"I don't, Damon." The older brother replied. "You kill everyone and you're so mean and you're so mean and…I give up. You're really hard to imitate."

"How about you not imitate me?" I suggested before looking to the bartender. Can I get a black coffee and a Coke?"

"So, why the bottle?" Stefan asked. I thought it was because he was an alcoholic.

"I'm on edge from your diet." Damon explained.

"No one said that you had to adopt his diet." I pointed out.

"I don't need you two to babysit me." He declared. '

"We're not here for that. We're here to spend some quality family time together." I explained. It sounded so pedestrian like that.

The two of them began to play darts while I kept score. I really wasn't good at darts. I preferred contact sports. They both seemed to like it, though.

"You're beating me." Damon noted.

"That's because he's better than you." I pointed out.

"What is with this attitude?" Damon asked.

"Would you prefer that he be all broody?" I questioned.

"You two are up to something. I'm onto you." He remarked. "So what are you planning?"

"You know that's the same thing that we've been asking since you got here." Stefan pointed out. "So, it's a beautiful night. We shouldn't waste it stuck in here. Let's go out."

We headed to the school. Damon managed to steal a football and we headed to the field. Normally the team would be out here on a Friday night, but with no coach, that wouldn't happen. I was surprised that no one wanted to take over.

"Looks like you need you to be wearing your uniform." Damon told me.

"Fuck that. I'm playing." I stated as I held the ball in my hands.

"You two wouldn't even know how to play this game if not for me." He pointed out. We probably would have eventually.

"Just go long." I stated as I leaned my arm back. I tossed the ball and Damon ran for it. Stefan was going to be playing defense. Damon caught the ball, but Stefan immediately tackled him hard, causing the ball to come out and both of them to go to the ground. I picked it up and ran it into the endzone, because it was definitely a catch, before I headed back over to them.

"Fuck, that hurt." Damon stated.

"That's the thing about my diet." Stefan explained. "Everything hurts a lot more."

I took a seat next to them. I wasn't going to lay my head back because I didn't want to get grass and dirt in my hair. The view of the night sky was very beautiful.

"So you two have really outdone yourselves with a night of booze, football and the stars." Damon declared before he sat up and looked at us. "What do you want?"

"Our love for Katherine wasn't real." He stated. I wasn't sure where he was going with that. What did it have to do with the crystal? I knew that I definitely didn't love her. "She compelled both of us."

I still couldn't understand why she hadn't compelled me.

"We are not going into that tonight, Stefan." He remarked as he began to walk away. I decided to jump to the point.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" I asked. That got him to stop in his tracks.

"How did you know about that?" He questioned.

"Come on, you knew that Bonnie would tell Elena and Elena would tell us." Stefan pointed out.

"I mean how did you know it was Katherine's?" Damon clarified. "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her. You were not."

"I was the last person to see her." Stefan stated. "So what do you want with it?"

"She didn't tell you?" Damon challenged.

"We had other things on our minds." Stefan replied. I had a pretty good idea what that meant. I couldn't believe that she was having sex with both of my brothers. It still wasn't as bad as when she forced herself on me. It was the main reason that I only slept with men for a while. Finally after a hundred years, I was able to get with a woman for a one night stand, but I didn't want anything serious with anyone.

"I could rip your heart out." Damon said as he sped in front of him. I stood in front of Stefan. The last thing that we needed was more fighting between us.

"I doubt that." Stefan declared. Damon began to walk away before he turned to face both of us.

"I've got a bigger surprise." He remarked. "I'm gonna bring her back."

"How?" I asked. He couldn't just bring someone back from the dead. I knew it wasn't that easy because I had asked a witch about it before. It was possible, but required a lot of magic to do.

"Well before Katherine was captured, the town's people were killing vampires left and right." He explained. "I had a feeling it was only a matter of time. So I went to Emily and got her to cast a spell to save her."

"How did she do that?" Stefan inquired.

"She created a tomb underneath the church." He answered. "She was in there while we thought she was burning in the church."

"How did you convince Emily to do that?" Stefan responded. "Why would she help you?"

"Because she knew that they would come for her too." Damon stated. "So I vowed to keep her lineage alive when they did."

"You saved her children, but I could never forget why." Stefan commented.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that Bonnie girl's throat out to get the crystal back." He explained. "Oh well, a deal's a deal."

I couldn't believe that he was actually honoring the deal. Maybe there was some good in him after all.

At that point, my phone began to ring. It was once again Elena. I was confused as to why she was calling me again. Had something happened?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Something's wrong with Bonnie. Emily's possessing her." She explained. "She said 'I won't let him have. It must be destroyed.' I think she was talking about the crystal. Then she ran off."

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"I don't…Fell's Church. That's where she went in her dreams." Elena replied.

"Stay there." I replied. I wasn't sure if she would listen to me or not. I then hung up and looked at Stefan, noticing Damon was missing. "I take it he went there too."

We went to the church to Bonnie/Emily looking ready to prepare some kind of spell while Damon was impaled to a tree. I went and got him loose.

"Fuck this. I am going back to human." He told me.

"Stefan, Mikaela." Emily greeted us. She still had Bonnie's voice.

"Hello, Emily." I replied.

"These people don't deserve this." She responded. "They shouldn't have to know so evil."

"Emily, I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon declared.

"I'm not going to unleash them." Emily stated.

"Them?" Stefan asked. I thought that part was implied. Of course she had to save all of them. There were some pretty bad people in there, including Katherine.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon declared as he got to his feet.

"This isn't about love, is it?" I asked him. "This is about revenge."

"It's both." Damon admitted. I grabbed onto his shoulders and held him back.

"Damon, you can't do this." I warned him.

"Why not?" He challenged, struggling in my arms. "They killed 27 people and called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"They were vampires, Damon." I reminded him. 'You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves whatever it gets." Damon said icily.

"You can't blame innocent people for what their ancestors did." I told him.

"They are not innocent." He argued. "Do you think Logan was innocent when he shot you just for being a vampire? They already know too much and they'll burn your little grand-witch right where they killed you."

"I will not." Emily declared before she created a circle of fire around her.

"Please don't do this." Damon begged.

"Incindia!" Emily shouted.

"Bonnie." Maria stated as she came running towards us. Who had told her about it? Stefan held her back as the Emily threw the crystal into the air and it exploded. The fire went out and Bonnie looked confused.

Damon lunged at her and bit her neck. I rushed over and tore him off and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive but barely." I explained as I bit into my wrist and fed her my blood and her neck began to seal up.

"It's healing." Maria stated. Yes that was what happening.

Later, I went to see Damon sitting on a stump.

"Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything." He explained. Apparently he was okay with it. "It was real for me. I really loved her. I'll leave now."

I then went over to Stefan, Maria, and Bonnie. I would find a way to convince him to stay later.

"I'll explain everything on the way back." Maria promised. "Go wait in the car."

Bonnie walked away and she looked at us.

"Is she in danger of becoming a vampire?"

"Not unless she dies." I responded. "You should probably keep an eye on her."

"I'm going to tell her everything." She stated.

"Okay." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, you never let me say what I wanted earlier. I don't want to back off. I want you to come closer. I love you Stefan. I love you and I don't care you're a vampire. I can do this."

"I can't." Stefan replied. What? "Too many people have gotten hurt. It's time for me to leave."

"No, Stefan, don't go." Maria cried. Now I had to convince both of my brothers to stay.

So how is Mikaela going to get them to stay? Well you already know the answer to that. It also looks like Maria and Mikaela's sleepover didn't happen. Please don't forget to review.


	11. The Turning Point

_Dear Diary_

 _I have to find a way to convince Stefan and Damon to stay. I don't really have time for Elena because I will say that my relationship with my brothers is more important. Family comes first to me. Now how do I get them to stay?_

I got dressed in a tie-dye plated dress with a leather jacket and tattoo-print stockings with a black pair of flats and a black headband. Stefan and Damon were both downstairs.

"So any idea where you'll go?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know. Maybe London. I could see some friends." Damon replied. I was not aware that Damon had friends.

"You don't have any friends." Stefan declared. That was kind of mean. Plus, how would he even know that?

"You're right, Stefan. I only have the two of you." Damon stated. "So where are we going?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere." I commented.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Stefan replied.

"But we're a team." Damon argued. "We could try out for _The Amazing Race."_

"That's funny." Stefan quipped. "Seriously, where are you going because you're not staying here?"

"Look, there is no reason for you to leave." I argued. "I'm sorry about Katherine, but we're finally an actual family again after 145 years. We don't need to ruin it."

It didn't look like it was going to work. I was running out of ideas. It was too bad that a reason for them to stay wouldn't just come knocking at the door.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I went to get it to see Sheriff Forbes at the door.

"Hi, Sheriff." I greeted her. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Damon." She told me. Damon then came to the door.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"There's been an incident." She explained. Had Damon killed someone else without my knowledge? It seemed like he didn't know what she was talking about.

After a few minutes, the two of them headed outside. I decided to follow them because I wanted to hear it firsthand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You don't need to be involved in this." She told me.

"Sheriff, I'm a Salvatore. I know about the vampires." I replied. "If something's happened, I deserve to know about it."

"There's been another attack." She replied. "A female victim was found on Maple Street early this morning."

That was right by Elena's house.

"What?" Damon asked. He definitely didn't know anything about it. "I thought our troubles with that were over when I staked the blonde."

"Well she must have turned someone or multiple someones." She replied. I was pretty sure that Damon hadn't turned anyone besides Vicki.

"Well what are you doing about it?" I questioned.

"I was hoping your brother could tell us." She explained. "He's the only one who's ever dealt with a vampire before."

"Well don't vampires hate the sun?" I questioned. "I bet whoever it was isn't going to come out until after dark."

"I'll keep you posted if we find anything." Damon said before we went back in and headed to the door. "Thank you for stopping by."

As soon as she was gone, Stefan pushed Damon against the wall.

"You killed someone else?" He asked.

"He didn't do it, Stefan." I stated.

"Of course I didn't." Damon replied as he shoved him off. "First, don't touch me and second, if I did I wouldn't be so obvious about it."

"Then who could it be?" Stefan asked.

"What do we care? We're leaving anyway." Damon retorted.

"I can't leave now. You know that." Stefan replied. Whoever this vampire, I needed to mentally thank them. It definitely bought me some time. I probably wouldn't actually do it because they could be dangerous. I figured that I should probably tell Elena about it.

"It's too bad that we can't use the compass to find this vampire." I replied.

"That gives me an idea." Damon replied before he took the compass and ran off.

"Well I'm going to tell Elena about this and you need to tell Maria." I stated. I wondered if the two of them would be together. They probably would be at school.

The two of us went to the school and luckily, there were both together. It definitely made things easier. I made sure to give Elena a kiss.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you." Stefan stated.

"About what?" Maria questioned.

"There is another vampire in town." Stefan explained. "A female victim was found this morning around Elena's house."

"Who do you think it could be?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but it's probably someone new." Stefan declared. "Leaving a body out like that is careless unless they were trying to send a message."

"Are you sure it wasn't Damon?" Maria replied.

"Yes." I answered. "Damon's been trying to keep a low profile."

"Well what are we doing about it?" Maria asked.

"Damon's tracking them right now." Stefan explained. "We're telling you this because we promised honesty, but you two don't need to get involved."

"I thought that you were here to say goodbye." Maria stated.

"We're not leaving yet." Stefan remarked before he ran off.

"I'm working on it." I declared before I also headed home.

"So I was wondering something." I replied. "Do you think it would be a good idea to tell Sarah about Zach's death?"

"She shouldn't be involved in this." He stated. "If she knows, she might come looking for us."

I wasn't sure how a 15-year-old would be able to get here. I thought that she just had a write to know. I decided to go up to my room.

 _Dear Sarah_

 _I am writing this letter to inform you that your biological father Zach Salvatore passed away recently. Funeral services have already been held, but I thought that you might want to know._

 _Sincerely  
Mikaela Salvatore_

I wasn't going to tell Stefan about it, even though I didn't see any harm. Like I said, she probably didn't have any way of getting to Mystic Falls. I decided to take it to the post office before I headed to the school for career night. It was closed, of course but I was able to drop it in the mailbox and it would probably get there in about a week. Part of me actually did want her to come here. When her mother was killed, I wanted to raise Sarah as my own, but Stefan suggested the adoption idea and a life away from vampires. I agreed with it, even though I wasn't convinced that it was for the best.

Once I got to the school, Maria pulled me away.

"I think I know who the vampire is." She remarked.

"Who." I questioned.

"Logan, Elena told me that he was at her house last night." She explained.

"Well do you have any idea where he is right now?" I questioned.

"I don't." She answered.

"Well if you see him, first get away and then let me know." I replied. At that point, I went to find Elena. The only thing that didn't make sense about Logan was the fact that Damon didn't give him any blood, at least to my knowledge. I did know that there was no possible way that he could have a daylight ring.

I went to find Elena. It was definitely a priority to make sure that she was safe from Logan or whoever the vampire was. It was my job to protect her. I wasn't sure if Logan would actually show up at the school, but he might. I found that Elena was in one of the classrooms talking to Matt about he apparently wanted to be an astronaut as a kid. Being an astronaut sounded boring to me.

At that point, I walked over to them. I probably could leave out the information about Logan being the vampire for right now. I couldn't even be positive that it was true at the moment. I also began to doubt whether it was a good decision to send the letter, but it was in the mailbox already and tampering with the mail was not only a federal offense, but it also took too long. It was entirely possible that she might not even care. The couple that Stefan and I had set her up with seemed like they would be good parents.

"Hi." I greeted them.

"I'm gonna go." Matt stated before he walked away. I couldn't help but wonder if he had a problem with me or if he just wanted to give us some alone time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "This doesn't really seem like your scene."

"Well you're here, so it is my scene." I replied.

"I guess but you don't need to plan your future." She pointed out. "If you could be anything, what would it be?"

"I would be a doctor." I explained. "When I was growing up, it was unheard of for a woman to do that, but I still had hope. I stole some medical texts and studied them. If I tried hard enough I might be able to do it."

"Are you sure that you would be able to do it. It could get bloody." She replied.

"I could do it." I argued. "I've birthed a few babies, including one from a dead woman. It would take some getting used to, but if I could get used to it, I could be a great doctor, especially since I would be able to heal people in a way that no ordinary doctor can, but I have done other things."

"Did you not like anything enough to stick with it?" She asked me.

"I loved pretty much all of it. I've been a backup singer, a dancer, an actress, a waitress, and even owned my own restaurant, but eventually I had to move on so people wouldn't know I wasn't getting any older." I stated.

"How long does that take?" She questioned.

"Usually, it's a few years. I might be able to stay ten years if I'm lucky." I explained. "This is a part of my life that you need to know about."

"So you're saying that you're going to be gone in a few years." She summarized with a bit of spite.

"Elena, it's not that I want to, but…" I started.

"You can't." She cut me off. I couldn't believe that we were fighting about this now. "How about we talk about something else? So what do you want to be?"

"Does it even matter if you're not going to be around to see it?" She questioned.

"Hide me." Jenna interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked. I was wondering the same thing. It was pretty random.

"The motherfucker has landed." Jenna stated.

"Logan's here?" Elena asked. Well that made things a lot worse.

"Logan Fell?" I questioned. I didn't think that she knew any other Logans. She nodded and I went outside wherever I saw Logan in the crowd. He waved at me. This was bad. Who the hell turned him? I didn't know of any other vampires in town.

"Mikaela, what's going on?" Elena asked after she and Jenna came into the hallway. At that point, Logan began to walk over.

"Jenna , are you dodging me?" He asked. She definitely should have been.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna retorted.

"Elena, why don't you go talk Jenna somewhere else?" I suggested. She looked at me funnily, but did so anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother asked me the same thing." He replied. "So why don't we skip the awkward who turned me part and get to the good stuff. How do I become a daywalker?"

"My brothers and I are the only ones that I know of." I explained. Well I did know of one other, but I had no idea if she was even still alive at this point. She had escaped Mystic Falls.

"You're both cagey on the how, which means there is a way." He pointed out. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you."

Someone obviously didn't know the first thing about being a vampire.

"You really should know better to threaten me." I stated. "You can't walk in the sun. I'm gonna tell you that vampires get stronger with age and I've been around much longer than you have."

I then went to find Stefan. Once I found him, Damon called. We headed outside to take it.

"Logan Fell is a vampire." He stated. "When I find him, I'm going to rip his heart out."

"Are you okay? I asked.

"No, he ambushed me and he ruined a perfectly good shirt." He answered. "I just need to find him."

"He's here at the school right now." Stefan told him.

"Well then I'll be right there." He replied before he hung up. At that point, I noticed that Elena and Maria were behind us.

"Was there something that you wanted to share?" She asked. I couldn't help but wonder if Maria had spilled the beans.

"Logan's a vampire. We don't know who turned him, but need to get him away from the crowd and kill him." I replied.

"How did he even die in the first place?" Elena asked us.

"Damon killed him saving Mikaela's life." Maria explained.

"Let's go back into the school. Damon will be here soon." I suggested.

Once we were inside, we found Matt.

"Have you seen my uncle?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, he was giving Caroline a ride home." Matt replied. Damn it. "What?"

Stefan and I quickly ran away without saying anything. I texted Damon to let him know.

We found Logan stopped at a stop sign. I was a little surprised that he did that since there didn't seem to be any traffic. I quickly pulled Logan out of the car and threw him to the ground, at which point, Damon began to shoot him.

"Get her out of here." Damon replied. I grabbed Caroline and began to carry her home. I kind of wanted to be the one to kill Logan myself, but I did know that Caroline didn't need to be around when that happened. As we got closer to her house, I noticed that she was waking up.

"Mikaela, what happened?" She asked as I set her down.

"What do you remember?" I responded.

"Logan attacked me." She stated as we reached her house.

"My brothers are taking care of him." I stated. "He's never going to bother you again. So, I could come in and help you with whatever you need."

"You can come in, but I don't need any help." She replied. I entered the house.

"So you're sure that you're okay?" I asked.

"I just need some ice." She said.

From there, I headed to back to the school and found Elena and Maria were still there.

"Well?" Elena asked.

"She's alright. I took her home. She only knows that Logan attacked her." I explained.

"What about Logan?" Maria asked.

"Stefan and Damon were taking care of him." I explained. "Maria, I think you can get Stefan to stay. Just go find him."

"So do you need a ride home?" Elena questioned.

"Sure." I replied.

Once we were at the boarding house, she stopped in the driveway and we waited in the car.

"You know I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier." She apologized. "No one ever wants to hear that relationship is going to end, even if it is a few years from now."

"It's okay." I assured her.

"I wanted to be a writer." She replied. "It was something that my mom got me in to, but now that she's gone, I don't know if I want to do it anymore."

"I should get inside." I stated as I got out of the car.

"Mikaela, wait." She said before she kissed me. We continued to kiss as we went into the house until I felt the veins forming under my eyes and pulled away from her in shame. "Mikaela, I don't care about that. I know that you can control it and I love you."

We resumed kissing and then we went up to my room. She began to undress me, removing my dress to reveal a navy bra and panties before she pulled those off and I did the same to her. I then laid her down on my bed and started to kiss her all over, rubbing her nipples as I did so before I moved my hand and began to push my fingers into her vagina. I went in and out and in and out until she orgasmed.

After a few minutes, we decided to put our underwear back on and cuddle on my bed.

"You know I've never been in your room before." She stated.

"Well it's basically been the same. I mostly keep things that I want to remember in here." I explained.

"I think it's perfect." She commented as she ran her and over my chest and I let out a soft moan.

"Before we do anything else, do you want something to drink?" I questioned.

"Sure." She replied. I got up and headed to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for her.

When I came back to the room, she was gone and so were her clothes, so it seemed that she had left. It was at that moment that I noticed something. The necklace was on top of the picture of Katherine. Fuck.

So there's the Mikaela and Elena loving that you were asking for. Also Mikaela sent a letter to Sarah, which means she'll be showing up soon. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Bloodlines

When I came back to the room, she was gone and so were her clothes, so it seemed that she had left. It was at that moment that I noticed something. The necklace was on top of the picture of Katherine. Fuck.

I took some deep breaths. I didn't need to freak out. Elena had probably just gone home because she was upset about the photo. I needed to find an appropriate way to explain it to her. I just didn't know how to tell her that she looked exactly like my evil ex. I needed to make sure to tell her what I knew, even though I knew that she wouldn't like it.

One thing that I did decide was that I wanted to make sure that Elena got home okay. To do that, I would first have to put some clothes on. I got dressed and then headed to the Gilbert house. I rang the doorbell and it was answered by Jeremy.

"Is Elena here?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" I followed.

"She might be at Maria's house." He stated. I supposed that I could just check there. He closed the door and I began to run towards the Fell house.

Maria answered the door wearing a robe.

"Hi." She greeted me.

"Is Elena here right now?" I questioned.

"No." She answered. "I really can't talk right now because I'm kind of busy."

It was at that time that I noticed the state of her hair.

"Is my brother here?" I questioned.

"Yes and if you excuse me, I need to get back to him." She remarked before she closed the door and walked away. Well that was one way to get him to stay. At least I didn't have to worry about that anymore. I still needed to find out where Elena went.

I decided that since it was so late, I would try to find her in the morning. I took my clothes off and got in bed, noticing that Damon never came home. I hoped that he wasn't doing things with Caroline again. I really needed to give that girl some vervain. Her head had been messed with so much, I was a bit surprised that her brain hadn't started leaking out of her ears. I grabbed my teddy bear and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I decided to resume my search early in the morning. I put some blood in a water bottle, not a clear one, and went to look for her. I checked out the road by our house and I found something. It was Elena's car and it was totaled, but there was no one dead or alive around. Now I was freaking out. I decided to call her and got no answer, so I decided to call her again a few minutes. It rang a few times before someone picked up. I needed to figure out what to say to her.

"Elena's phone." Damon answered.

"Damon, why do you have Elena's phone? Where are you? Is she with you right now? Let me talk to her." I demanded.

"Yeah, she's right here." He replied as I heard him move away from the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

I waited a few seconds before I spoke up.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now." Damon replied. I understood that she was mad at me over the Katherine thing, but I really needed to talk to her to make sure that she was okay.

"Damon, tell me where you are right now!" I ordered. I didn't know why he would feel the need to listen to me, but I hoped that he would because I was his sister. I saved his life, so he could at least let me talk to my girlfriend.

"You have a nice day." He stated before he hung up. I knew that there was no point in calling back. I decided that I didn't have a choice other than to trust Damon. I also realized that I needed to get ready for school. I went home and got in the shower.

After I came out, I began to write.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Elena is with Damon right now and I don't know what to do. I don't think that he would hurt her but it still makes me feel nervous. I also need to explain the picture to Elena. I have to get her to talk to me._

I put on a grey tee shirt with a panda on it that said "I hate mornings." and a cerulean mullet skirt with matching tennis shoes and black tights. I also added a leather jacket. I then looked at the necklace and was hit with an idea. I found that Stefan was downstairs.

"So are you going to school today?" I asked Stefan.

"I probably won't go today, but I'll come back soon." He promised.

I then headed to the school wearing the necklace. I was careful not to let it touch my skin. Luckily, my top was high-cut. Once I got there, I was found by Maria. She was wearing a sky blue sweater, jeans and purple and white tennis shoes.

"Hey, did you ever find Elena?" She asked.

"I know where she is, but I didn't find here." I explained. "Well I don't know where she is, but I know that she's with Damon right now."

"Why is she with Damon?" She questioned.

"Well we kind of had sex last night." I stated. I wasn't sure why I needed to tell her that.

"That's great. What was it like?" She replied.

"It was amazing, but that's not the point." I remarked. "The point is that after we had done it, she found this old picture of Katherine, who actually looks just like her."

"Oh my God." She commented.

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell her that." I admitted. "Anyway, she ended up leaving with the necklace and crashed her car and somehow ended up with him."

"Well what are you doing about it?" She questioned.

"I was actually looking for Bonnie." I stated. "Do you know if she's here?"

"She should be." She stated before I heard the bell. "But you'll probably have to wait until later to talk to her. By the way, is Stefan here?"

"He said that he would be coming back to school soon." I explained. "So I guess the simple answer is no. Also I don't need to know about how things went with my brother."

"Well you're my best friend and you're required to listen to me talk about my first time, so you have to suck it up." She quipped. I couldn't help but feel glad that in all of my worry about Elena that I had someone to make me laugh.

At lunch, I decided to go talk to the witch.

"Bonnie." I greeted her.

"Hey Mikaela." She replied.

"I need to talk to you about something." I stated. "I need your help as a matter of fact. You see Elena is with Damon somewhere and I was wondering if you could do a spell to find her."

"Mikaela, just because Elena is okay with this doesn't mean that I am." She remarked.

"I understand that, Bonnie, but I'm scared." I admitted. "Will you please help me?"

"What do you need me to do?" She asked me.

We took a seat at the table and I took the necklace off.

"This is Elena's necklace." I stated. "I think you can use it to find out where she is."

"How do you know I can do this?" She questioned.

"Because I know that witches have the ability to find people." I declared as I handed it to her. "Just try it."

"Okay." She said as she took the bracelet and closed her eyes. "Nothing's happening. There's no image."

She then tried to cast another spell and nothing happened. For some reason her powers weren't working. Why did I have such bad luck? Though, I should have been concerned for her.

"Something's wrong with me. My powers aren't working." She declared. "I'm sorry, Mikaela. I can't help you right now."

Well, that sucked. I decided to try to call Elena again to see if she would answer. I listened to it ring a few times. I heard someone pick it up.

"Elena?" I asked.

"What do you want, Mikaela?" She answered. She seemed upset.

"Where are you?" I responded.

"You lied to me." She pointed out.

"I didn't lie. I just never told you what Katherine looked like." I stated.

"Omission is lying." She argued. Okay, she had me there."

"Just tell me where you are and I'll come you and then I'll explain everything." I remarked. I then heard a silence. "Elena?"

It was followed by a dial tone. She had hung up on me and I was no closer to finding her than I was before. I sighed. I hoped that she would let me explain myself whenever she got back. I could wondered if maybe I could trace the call…no that would probably only work if she called me.

So far neither science nor magic was helping me to locate Elena. I wasn't sure what to do. I really wanted to believe that Damon wouldn't hurt her, but I felt so powerless and I hated that feeling.

I nervously began to walk to class. I couldn't help but be distracted. Because I was distracted, I ended up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry…Anna?" I asked as I looked over the Asian girl. She was dressed in a Goth clothes. I gave her a hug. Anna was my best friend from 1864. She was a vampire that was actually nice to me. She treated me like a person.

"Mikaela Salvatore, it's good to see you again." She stated.

"I didn't know that you were back in town." I commented.

"So what are you up to these days?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find my girlfriend." I explained. "You haven't seen a girl that looks like Katherine by any chance, have you?"

"No, but I'm surprised that you would even go near any girl that even resembles Katherine, let alone looks just like her." She declared. "Anyway, I have to get to class, so I can't talk now."

I couldn't believe that Anna was back in town. It was kind of amazing to be honest. I wanted us to hang out sometime, but we would have to find time in both of our schedules and at the moment, my schedule was filled with trying to find Elena, unless I could find something else of equal importance. I then came up with another idea. It was worth a shot at least. I took out my phone and called Damon.

"No." He answered.

"I didn't even ask anything." I pointed out. "Maybe I just wanted to talk to my brother."

"Were you going to ask me to tell you where me and Elena are right now?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "I thought so. She probably wouldn't leave with you anyway."

"Damon, seriously, tell me what you're doing." I begged.

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're worried about." He promised. "I'll bring her back eventually, probably soon even. Goodbye."

He then hung up. That seemed to be happening a lot today. I decided that after school, I would go and hang out with Maria since there didn't seem to be anything else that I could do.

"So was Bonnie able to tell you where Elena is?" She asked.

"No, but I was able to talk to Elena. She's royally pissed at me over the photo." I explained.

"So what went on with Katherine?" She asked me "Did all three of you date her or something?"

"Stefan dated her and I'm pretty sure that Stefan had sex with her." I answered. "As for me, I liked her until I found out that she was a vampire. At that point, she basically used me as her love slave. She made me do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted because she threatened to kill my family if I didn't."

She then wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm fine." I stated. "I just wish that I knew where Elena was."

"Well we could try Bonnie again." She remarked. "She's living with her grandma right now while her dad is traveling selling drugs to people. Before you say anything, he works in pharmaceuticals."

We went to her grandma's house and knocked on the door.

"You know she met my brother before." I explained as she came to the door.

"Hey, Ms. Sheila." Maria greeted her. "This is my friend, Mikaela Salvatore. We're looking for Bonnie."

"How do you do?" I asked as held my hand out for her to shake. She shook it and looked at me.

"Bonnie was here, but she's not anymore." She answered.

"Do you know where she is?" I questioned.

"No, but you do.' She stated.

"I do?" I responded. How would I know where she was? Maria looked just as confused as me.

"I told her to face down her fear and I'm sensing that you know exactly why she was scared." She explained. "You know what I am, and yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Do you trust me?" I responded.

"I trust that you'll keep her safe." Sheila replied. "You should get going. I'm not inviting you in. I'm sure you understand."

We then began to walk away.

"That really wasn't that helpful." Maria commented. "What did she mean when she said that you know where she is?"

"Was is Bonnie afraid of?" I mused. I needed to think. What was Bonnie afraid of? Well she was afraid of Damon, but I didn't think that she went to find him. What else was Bonnie afraid of? Maybe it wasn't Damon, but a particular thing that he did and of course. She was afraid because of what happened at Fell's Church and to face her fear, she would have to go back there. "I know where she is."

"Where?" She asked as I headed to her car. "Mikaela, I need to know where we're going."

"She's at Fell's Church." I stated. "She is scared of Damon attacking her and Emily possessing her."

Once we got there, I noticed that there was a giant hole in the ground.

"Bonnie, are you down there?" Maria asked.

"Who's there?" Bonnie screamed.

"It's Maria and Mikaela." She replied before I jumped down. She screamed as I appeared behind her.

"Bonnie, I'm going to get you out of here." I stated before I heard some moaning. We were in front of the tomb. "You found the tomb."

"What is going on with them? Are they in pain?" She asked me.

"No, they can't feel anything at this point." I stated. "Let's get you out of here first."

"How? We have to be at least 20 feet down." She explained. It was probably closer to 30.

"Just hold onto me tightly and close your eyes." I instructed. She did so and I jumped out. "You can open your eyes now."

I let her go and Maria gave her a hug.

"You're okay." Maria assured her.

"So how are you feeling?" I questioned. "Are you still afraid?"

"I don't know." She stated. "Do you want me to try to find Elena again?"

"No let's get something to eat." I suggested. "I'm not going to ask you to do that. I'm just going to trust Damon to bring her back safely."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maria asked.

"No, but it'll be good for my relationship with my brother." I stated.

We went to the Grill and we made sure to have a good time. By the time that we got back, we were laughing.

"Look who's returned from battle." Sheila quipped. "Do mind if I talk to your friends for a minute?"

Bonnie went inside and she smiled at us.

"So you're Stefan's sister, aren't you?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure if you remembered him." I declared. "It was a long time ago."

"He said that you were leading the only antiwar sit-in in Mystic Falls." I remarked. "You inspired people."

"The cops weren't inspired." She declared with a laugh.

That night, I got a call from Damon saying that they were coming back, but they probably wouldn't be there until morning, so I went to sleep.

In the morning, she came into my room. I wasn't dressed, but I was okay. I was just glad that she was willing to talk to me.

"You could have told me." She stated.

"I just didn't know how." I explained.

"So what am I to you?" She asked. "Am I your replacement for Katherine?"

"I hated Katherine." I stated. "You're nothing like her."

"Then why do I look like her?" She questioned.

"You are not Katherine." I stated. "I know that?"

"When did you find out? After you kissed me? After you fucked me?" She asked.

"Before I met you." I explained. "Stefan was there when your parents' car went off of the bridge. He jumped in and your dad was conscious, but your dad told him to save you. When he went back for them, they were gone."

"No one could find out how I got out of the car." She commented. "Why do I look like her?"

"I didn't make sense because you were a Gilbert, so Stefan and I looked into your records. Your birth certificate seems Grayson and Miranda Gilbert on it, but your mother was not admitted into the maternity ward until Jeremy was born. Basically what I'm saying is that you were adopted." I explained.

So there was a lot of Mikaela and Maria in this chapter and also Anna made a cameo. Plus she dropped the bomb on Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Unpleasantville

Elena and I were currently in my room. I was glad that we got everything sorted out. We were both currently on my bed, but we had our clothes on.

"So do you have any idea who the man in the road was?" She asked. She crashed her car because there was a vampire in her way as she was driving home.

"I didn't see him." I pointed out. "Can you tell me anything about him?"

"I didn't see his face." She stated. "He was wearing a hoodie."

"Well that narrows it down." I quipped. She couldn't help but giggle. "So I want you to promise me that you'll never take your necklace off again. Damon could have done anything that he wanted to you. You're lucky he was feeling chivalrous. Speaking of which, I got something for you."

With that, I pulled out the box of vervain.

"This is vervain. It's the same stuff in your necklace." I explained.

"How does vervain work anyway?" She questioned.

"You can put it in food or drink or jewelry. I even made a nice manly bracelet for Jeremy." I explained. "Just know as long as it's in you or on you vampires can't get into your head. It's complicated but trust me, you want it. I also have something else for you."

"This is Jeremy's watch. How did you get it?" She asked as she looked it over.

"Logan must have stolen it from him and Damon stole it from Logan and I stole it from him." I answered.

"Why does it look different?" She inquired.

"It's more than just a watch." I told her as I noticed that the needle was pointing my way. "It's also a compass that points to vampires. As long as you have it, vampires can't sneak up on you."

"So, Jeremy and I were going to get some pizza." She stated. "Do you wanna come over?"

"I think we should end our night for now." I declared before I gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She reciprocated before she went out the door.

The following morning, I dressed myself in a grey wool sweater and light blue leggings with my usual sneakers. I met up with Stefan because I was going to make sure that he went to school today. We found that Damon was in the study tearing up the bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked him.

"It's nothing that you two should be concerned about." He stated without looking at the two of us.

"You took my girlfriend across state lines. I'm automatically concerned." I pointed out.

"Elena and I had a blast until that witch double-crossed me." Damon replied.

"I get it. You're jealous because Mikaela and I get to be with the people that we love and poor Katherine is just out of reach." Stefan stated. "Unless she isn't, that is. You're looking for another way into the tomb. Is that why you went to see Bree?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon remarked.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." Stefan argued. I wasn't sure on whether or not they just liked to argue.

"Don't you kids have school?" Damon asked as he finally looked up at us.

I really didn't want the tomb to be opened. I really didn't want Katherine to get out. Well there was part of me that wanted to let her out just so I could drive a stake in her heart, but I needed to keep my homicidal impulses in check. If I let them in, I might find myself trying to rationalize killing humans. It happened to me in the 30s.

At lunch, I decided to sit with Maria as Stefan was catching up on his work. I saw that Elena was with Caroline.

"So what's she doing?" The Fell asked.

"Elena's giving her vervain so Damon can't mess with her anymore." I replied. "So what are you wearing to the 50s Decade Dance?"

"I don't know. I hate school dances. Everyone also wants me to wear a dress." She stated.

"Well that was generally what girls wore in the 50s." I pointed out. "Don't worry. I can help you find the perfect outfit."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" She inquired.

"You will love it." I promised her.

"So was Katherine the only girl that you ever dated besides Elena?" She questioned.

"Yes." I remarked. "There was this girl that I had a crush on. She was one of Katherine's friends, but she was really nice. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen."

"Well yours aren't so bad yourself." Anna replied. I blushed as she sat down at the table. She then held her hand out to Maria. "Hi, I'm Anna."

"Is that a Scrabble tile on your finger?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I made it myself." Anna replied. "So what is your name?"

"Maria. Maria Fell." She stated.

"Ah, Fells, so delicious." Anna commented. Maria looked at her in shock. "I'm kidding. I don't drink from people. Has Kaela not taught you vampire humor?"

"It's really not that funny." I declared.

"It looks like someone needs to get laid." Anna remarked.

"No, I don't." I declared with a smile.

"Well give it to us in grand romantic details that will make us wet just hearing about it." Anna instructed.

"I think I'm gonna pass." I replied. It seemed like Anna had lost her filter since 1864. She then walked away.

"Is she always like that?" Maria asked.

"This is the first time that I've really seen her since 1864." I answered. "So to answer your question, I don't know."

"So after school, Elena was going to hang out with Bonnie, so it would probably be a good time for you to help me find a dress for the dance." She stated. "So I saw a video of you and Stefan from the 50s. What were you doing here?"

"Joseph asked to see us, but when we got here, he was already dead." I explained. "I'm not even sure why Damon killed him and I never really asked. I don't want to do anything to upset him right now."

After school, I decided to take her to the vintage clothing store. I wanted to make sure that she got something nice that wasn't tacky. There were a lot of tacky clothes in the 50s and I had a feeling that I would see some of them at the dance. I began to look through the racks where they had 50s dresses on sale, probably because of the dance.

"Do you see anything that like?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Do you see anything that you would wear even if you don't like it?" I questioned.

"I guess this one's okay." She replied as she took out a dress with a long-sleeved black bodice with red buttons and a red swing skirt.

"Okay, so I need you to come over tomorrow night so I can style your hair for you." I instructed as we headed to the register.

"Can't I just wear my hair like it is now?" She questioned in protest.

"You know people would probably be surprised that between the two of us I'm the one who likes girls." I joked.

At that point, I got a text from Elena simply reading 'SOS'. She could have been a little more descriptive, but I headed over to the house, where she was clearly shaken up. Stefan was with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I hugged her.

"The man in the road called me." She explained. "Why would he call me? I felt like I was in _Scream._ I don't understand why he would call kill me instead of attacking."

"We're predators, Elena." Stefan stated. "For some the thrill of the hunt is just as satisfying as the kill."

"We're not going to let him hurt you." I assured her.

"It sounds like something Damon would do." She replied.

"No, Damon tires of theatrics too easily." Stefan corrected. "He just likes to kill people at random when he's trying to kill people."

The following night, I was working on Maria's hair. I was wearing a black cardigan over a dress with a white bodice and a black pleated skirt with my hair curled upward and black Maryjanes.

"All done." I declared as I finished with the curling on. "You know you look really gorgeous."

"I look like a freak." She argued as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look fine." I countered. "Stefan, you can come now."

He entered the room and I noticed a familiar book in his hand. He then took it to Damon in the study.

"Why are you giving me Dad's journal?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Stefan replied. "Maybe you were looking for it. Why don't you read it? I have. In nowhere does it say anything about Katherine, the tomb, or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. The man could barely spell his own name." Damon replied.

"I'm really sorry that our father couldn't help you." Stefan declared. No he wasn't. "I could though. We all could."

I wasn't sure what Stefan was doing, volunteering the two of us.

"Why would you do that?" Damon challenged.

"I'd do anything to get you out of this house, even get Katherine back." Stefan explained. I thought we agreed that we wanted him to stay.

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon asked.

"No, they have to stay, but Katherine I'll consider." Stefan declared. I'd probably consider anyone but Katherine.

"What's your angle?" Damon questioned. I would have liked to know the same thing.

"Just consider it." Stefan suggested. "We have to go meet Elena."

"Why should I trust you?" The older brother replied.

"You really should trust people more." Stefan responded before the three of us went out the door.

When we got to the house, I couldn't help but notice that the door was open and that generally was not a good sign. I rushed inside and found the vampire was about to bite into Elena's neck. I shoved him away and he ran out the door and Elena hugged me tightly.

"How did that guy get in?" Maria asked.

"He was the pizza guy." Elena remarked.

"I'm calling Damon." Stefan replied. Shortly after, Damon had arrived.

"How did he get in?" He asked.

"He was invited." Elena repeated.

"He posed as a pizza guy." I added.

"Well he gets points for that." Damon commented. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to eat me." She snapped.

"So you don't know this guy?" Maria asked. I had never seen him before. I wasn't sure why Damon would.

"Why does everyone think I know this guy?" Damon asked in frustration. "I don't have any friends, remember?"

"Well how many of them do you think they are?" Elena questioned.

"We don't know." I replied.

"Damon, he's been invited in." Stefan declared.

"Then we should kill him tonight." Damon proposed. He then looked at Elena. "Are you up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Let your girlfriend take you to the dance and we'll see who shows up." Damon explained.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Stefan asked. It was the best idea that we had at the moment.

"Stefan, until we kill this guy, this house isn't safe for Elena and also for Jeremy and Jenna." I pointed out.

"Let's do it." Elena remarked. It looked like we were getting ready for some good old-fashioned murder. I hoped that we would do it without getting blood on my skirt.

We then went to the school. I didn't know what I was expecting, but the dance was pretty generic. They could have at least gone for a better theme: like a diner. Not to mention the song that was playing was from the 60s. I wanted some Rock-n-Roll.

From there, Stefan and Damon began to look around while Maria, Elena, and I walked over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"No, but this took two hours to put together, so I'm at least staying half of that." Caroline stated.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"He wanted to come." I stated.

"We're going to have to deal with Damon. It's not like we can kill him." Elena remarked.

"There's a thought." Bonnie remarked.

"I'll help." Caroline added.

Not that long after Damon went over to the two of them and asked them to dance at which caused both of them to walk away.

"Your ability to drive women away impresses me." I commented.

"I was a perfect gentleman." He argued. "Maria, would you like to dance?"

"Yes." She answered. "Shall we, Stefan?"

"That was kind of mean." I commented before taking Elena to the dancefloor.

"So, what were the 50s like being I have an image something like _Grease_ and _Happy Days._ " She told me.

"Well there was that, but there was also the Korean War, Segregation and let's not forget McCarthyism. That guy was a crackpot." I explained.

"But there were fun parts, right?" She asked.

"Of course there were." I replied. "So are you going to spin me?"

"You know you should have taught me some moves to prepare for this." She commented.

"I was too busy trying to make sure Maria looked good." I stated. "You'd be surprised how time consuming that is."

"That's why I just stopped trying after a while." She replied. The two of us took turns leading. It was generally easier for Elena to lead because she was taller.

After a little while, we decided to get some punch and found that Stefan had found a dance partner of his own.

"Is there any reason why Damon is dancing with my cousin?" Maria asked.

"Probably because she was the only person willing to dance with him." Elena remarked. "It looks like you can't take him anywhere."

"It could be worse." I commented.

"Mikaela, back corner." She stated. We then noticed a guy with a hoodie. Stefan and I followed him as he exited the gym. Stefan grabbed him and held him up against a locker.

"What did I do?" A very confused teenager asked. It seemed like we had been tricked.

"Stefan, we need to get back to Elena." I remarked. I then compelled the guy to forget about what happened.

I texted Damon as Stefan and I ran down the hall. I heard a scream coming from the cafeteria and began to run in that direction. He was once again trying to bite Elena and I threw him off.

The next few minutes involved us torturing him to get the information that he knew about the tomb. Apparently the tomb be opened with Emily's grimoire and the location of the grimoire would be determined by reading this journal of Jonathan Gilbert. One thing that he didn't say was who he was working with. I didn't understand why he had to be working with anyone. He could have easily turned Logan. In the end, I was drove a stake into his heart.

"But we didn't find out who he was working for." Elena stated.

"Elena, he was invited in." I pointed out. "He had to die."

I then realized that I should probably find Maria and let her know what happened. I went back to the gym where she was all alone. Well people were still dancing but she wasn't with anyone.

"Did you find him?" She asked.

"Yes, and we killed him." I explained.

"Do you even know why he was after Elena in the first place?" She questioned.

"He said it was because she looked like Katherine." I stated. "Apparently he knew her too. Katherine was kind of a slut."

"Well, I'm glad that all of this is over." She remarked. That sounded like a good way to jinx it.

"I don't know if it's over." I stated. "So did you want to sleep over by any chance?"

"Uh sure." She replied. "Would I have to stay in your room or could I go to Stefan's?"

"Well I'm the one inviting you, so it's generally expected for you to sleep in my bed." I explained. "But that doesn't mean that you won't be able to see my brother. We can also get drunk because we have a lot of liquor."

"I do love liquor." She stated.

From there we went back to the boarding house and I took her to my room. I had never showed it to her before. I decided to show her the picture of Katherine first. I probably should have just told Elena about it.

"So this is Katherine." I replied as I handed her the picture.

"Is this made of metal?" She inquired.

"It's called a daguerreotype." I explained. "It's from one of the first cameras. Now we should probably get changed."

"Do you have some pajamas I can borrow?" She questioned.

"I don't wear pajamas." I stated.

"Wait, do you sleep naked, because I don't think that I can do this if you do." She remarked.

"No, I just like to sleep in my underwear." I replied as I started to remove my dress. "I'm not gonna touch you if that's what you're worried about."

"So are you really going to open this tomb?" She asked me as she started remove her own dress

"I don't know. I'm afraid that Damon is going to let Katherine out." I admitted. "I don't want her out and I also don't want Damon to leave."

So they're closer to opening the tomb and Mikaela used to have a crush on Anna, who has no filter Will that cause problems for her and Elena? Please don't forget to review.


	14. Children of the Damned

1864

I was out in the woods at night. I might have been more afraid had Katherine not told the other vampires not to attack me. What I was trying to do was run away. I could make it to another town and find a man to marry and not have to worry about her anymore. Everything was going well so far. All of a sudden, I was thrown to the ground.

"It's awfully dangerous for a girl like you to be one this late at night." The man said. I knew actually what I was supposed to say at the moment.

"I'm Mikaela Salvatore. Katherine said you're not supposed to touch me." I declared.

"I don't know any Katherine and I don't care about your name." He responded. Suddenly something flew through the air before I saw a branch sticking through his chest and he began to turn grey. I looked to see an Asian girl.

"So you're the famous Mikaela Salvatore." She commented.

"Who are you?" I asked in fear.

"I'm Anna." She stated. "Now let's get you back home."

She grabbed my hand and walked me back to the house.

Present

I woke up noticing that Maria was still awake and decided to shake her awake.

"So this is what it's like to wake up next to a girl." She quipped. "I like it."

"Rise and shine you two." Damon interrupted. Both of us shot up and then covered up since we were in our underwear.

"What the fuck?" Maria asked before looked at me. "Does this always happen?"

"No, but today is a special day." Damon answered.

"Get out of here." I ordered.

"Stop being so smutty. Should Elena be jealous? You're not even naked" He asked. "Now we have some very important information to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Maria asked.

"So in order to open the tomb, we need the grimoire and in order to find that, we need the journal. Since you're dating Elena _Gilbert,_ you're on journal duty."

"I'll get it today, now leave us alone." I ordered.

"You know the three of us are going to have a lot of fun together." He commented before he started to walk out of the room. "Don't screw it up."

"So I guess I should do this." I replied. "It would probably be a good idea for you not to be involved with this."

"I need some clothes." She told me.

"Help yourself." I remarked.

1864

I was outside with Katherine. She wanted to introduce me to her friends.

"Mikaela, this is Pearl." She stated.

"Pleased to meet you." I declared, trying my hardest not to be scared.

"Katherine, I need to discuss something with you. Won't you send your pet away for now?" Pearl asked. I wanted to be offended by it, but there was no point.

"Mikaela, why don't you wait outside?" Katherine suggested. I nervously walked outside and that was when I saw Anna again.

"Hey, it's you again." She remarked. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"But you're just like Katherine." I pointed out.

"I saved your life. You can trust me." She declared.

Present

Later I went to Elena's house, dressed in a pink baseball tee with a navy lace miniskirt and ripped leggings with pink lip gloss and black boots. Once I got there, we started to look through boxes of old stuff.

"So does Damon really think that we're going to help him open this tomb?" She asked as I munched on some Eggo waffles. They were best eaten by hand.

"I don't think Damon knows what to think right now." I told her. "Trust isn't in his nature. He probably wants to believe that we'll help."

"You know I think he really does believe that everything he's done is for Katherine." She explained. "It's kind of sad."

"Damon doesn't understand that you don't have to use violence and threats to get what you want." I pointed out. "All I know is every time Stefan and I let him back into our lives, we've regretted it."

"So what is going to happen if the tomb is opened?" She asked.

"Well that would on who gets out." I explained. "If all of the vampires get out, then people will die. I don't know if the book is something that he should possess."

I then noticed that Elena was looking at an old photo.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." I explained. "He and my father were good friends."

"So what's this?" She asked as she pulled out a contraption. It was a muzzle that the founders used to restrain vampires.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Jeremy interrupted.

"We were just looking through some old stuff." Elena remarked. "Dad had this old journal from the Civil War."

"Jonathan Gilbert's?" He asked as he took a seat on the counter.

"You know about it?" Elena replied.

"I just did a history paper on it." He stated. That was convenient.

"So where is it now?" I inquired.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." He answered. Elena and I then looked at each other. "What?"

I couldn't help but realize that both of us leaving together would look a little bit suspicious and decided that I would just text Stefan and have him meet me at the school. It was really the only place to check for it since we obviously wouldn't be able to get into his house or apartment or wherever he lived.

"So Mr. Saltzman has it?" He asked.

"I think the best option is just to ask him nicely if he'll give it to us." I replied.

"And what if he doesn't do that?" He questioned.

"Then we can compel him." I remarked.

"What are we going to do if he read the journal and starts to believe about vampires?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let's just focus on getting the journal and not all of the possible scenarios." I suggested.

1864

"Father?" I asked as I entered my dad's study. He was with Jonathan Gilbert and Benjamin Lockwood. "Excuse me. I didn't know that you had company."

"I'll be done in a minute, Mikaela." He replied.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. It was nice to see you Mr. Gilbert, Mayor Lockwood." I said before I entered the room. I would have to wait until later to try to tell him about Katherine.

Present

We went into the school. For some reason, it was unlocked. I wasn't sure what the plan would be if he wasn't there. Of course he could have just left it at the school, but I'd imagine he'd want to take it home.

"So do you think whoever else is looking for the journal would know it's here?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied as the as the two of us found his room. It was empty, but after a minute, the teacher returned with a weapon and fired. Stefan ended up catching the stake in midair and I went over and grabbed the weapon from him before I grabbed him and threw him against one of the desks. At that point, I could tell he was scared.

"You shouldn't have done that." Stefan remarked.

"Take a seat." I ordered. He nervously sat down as I looked over the weapon. "Is this compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you? We're not gonna hurt you."

"I'm a history teacher." He answered. Stefan scoffed. It was technically true, but not what we were looking for. "I'm also a historian and from my research, I uncovered some interesting information about your town."

"So now you're Van Helsing?' Stefan asked in disbelief. "We want the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist." He admitted. "She spent her life researching supernatural activity in this area. It was her work that led me to here."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Dead." He stated. "A vampire killed her."

"You can't just take it out on all of us." I pointed out. "So where's Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why do you want it?" He questioned.

"Where is it?" I repeated.

"It's on my desk." He stated.

"No it's not." Stefan replied. He looked back at the desk.

"Well it was on my desk." He remarked. That meant that someone else must have gotten to it first. I just wished that I knew who.

1864

I was outside of the apothecary with Anna. Being around her made me start to wonder if all vampires were bad.

"So do you have any idea what your plans for the future are, Miss Mikaela?" She asked.

"I want to be a doctor: not a nurse, a doctor, but as for right now, I'd like to get away from Katherine." I answered.

"I thought you and Katherine were together." She stated.

"I want to tell my father." I replied.

"You can't do that." She argued. "You'd not only be putting her at risk, but all of us as well."

I knew that I did not want to see anything happen to her.

Present

Since, he didn't know where the journal was, I decided that it would be best to just go back to Elena's house and let Stefan talk to him. I was pretty sure that my brother wasn't going to hurt him. Maria and Damon were also there.

I decided to talk to her and Elena.

"Did you get the journal?" Maria asked me.

"No, Stefan was going to talk to him to see if he knows where it is." I whispered because I didn't want Damon to hear.

"Why are you whispering?" She replied. I just pointed to my brother.

We then went into the kitchen.

"Hey, we're making dinner." Jenna replied. "I was just telling your brother about all of the losers I've dated."

"Now you know why I date women." I joked.

Later Jenna, was changing her shirt because she spilled wine on it and Elena was washing her hands, leaving Maria and Damon to serve the food. Damon bumped into her.

"Stop that." She ordered.

"Stop what?" He asked her.

"Don't what me. That move was deliberate." Maria replied. I didn't know why he was trying to flirt our brother's girlfriend.

"I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon argued. "So this new sense of family sense me, Stefan, and Kaela, is it real?"

"Yes." Maria answered without any thought.

"Can I trust them?" He asked. "More importantly, can I trust Stefan?"

"You can trust him." She answered.

He then sped in front of her.

"Can I trust him?" He repeated slowly.

"I'm wearing vervain." Maria pointed out.

"I'm not compelling I just want an honest answer." Damon replied.

"Yes, you can trust him and Mikaela too." She lied. "They're your family."

1864

My siblings and I went outside to see Katherine playing croquet with our father.

"She's beating me, again." He stated.

"She's good." Damon commented. "I almost think that she genuinely likes him."

"Maybe she does." Stefan opined. I didn't like how both of them seemed to be under her spell.

"He'd kill her if he knew what she really was." Damon remarked.

"Maybe he wouldn't." I argued. I hoped that he would.

"Kaela, you can't tell him. Neither of you can." Damon replied.

Present

After dinner, Jenna and I were doing the dishes together while Damon was playing video games with Jeremy.

"Your brother's so hot." She whispered to me.

"Shh, he's an ass." I pointed out.

At that point, I heard the doorbell ring and Damon and I, along with Maria and Elena headed outside.

"Well, where is it?" Damon asked.

"Someone else got it." Stefan explained.

"Who took it?" Damon responded. "I bet it was that teacher. There's something off about him."

"No, it wasn't him." I stated.

"Well who else knows about it?" Damon asked. Elena then looked inside at Jeremy. It led to them and Elena going inside while I decided to take Maria home.

A few minutes later, Elena gave me an update.

"So Stefan, had a copy of the journal and apparently Jonathan Gilbert gave it to your father and he said that he would take the secret of its location to his grave." She explained.

"I know where it is." I replied. "I'll take Maria with me and we'll dig it up."

1864

I decided that I would go into my father's study.

"Mikaela, to what do I owe the presence of such a lovely lady?" He asked.

"Did I interrupt you? I could come back later if you want." I suggested.

"These are the dull musings of my troubled mind." He replied. "I will carry the real secrets with me…"

"To your grave." I finished.

"Come take a seat." He requested. I obliged and took a seat next to him. "So what's on your mind, my dear daughter?"

"Damon, told me about your plan for the vampires." I replied. He looked surprised, but not surprised that Damon told me. "I'm not sure it's the right idea."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"How do you know that all of them are evil?" I questioned. "What if some of them are not?"

"Do you have evidence to the contrary?" He asked. I knew I couldn't reveal it now. "Have you met any vampires?"

"Of course not, Father." I lied. "But are we to believe what others say at face value? Is this any different from the colored people?"

"Sara, the difference is the African-American are not monsters. These creatures can control your mind." He explained as he poured me a glass of liquor and I drank it. "They are a real threat as opposed to just having a different skin color. Those who stand with them will be destroyed as well."

Present

We went to a gravestone in the woods. I had a shovel in my car because it seemed like it would be good to carry in this town.

"So why isn't your father in your family's crypt?" She inquired.

"It wasn't built until after he died." I explained.

"Okay, so let's get digging." She instructed. "Mikaela, I'm not leaving. I don't want Damon to get that book."

1864

I then went to Katherine's room at her request. I got on her bed because I knew that was what she wanted from me. I noticed that she had an amber necklace.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It was from Emily." She answered. "So I want you to try to enjoy this. We'll start with this."

She first gave me some of her blood. She had been done it a couple of times. She then grabbed me and began to undress me. I just hoped that she wouldn't rip my dress again. Once she got the chance, she bit into my shoulder before she suddenly started choking. At that point, my father came in.

"That God you're alright." He said. "Go tell the Sheriff we have a vampire."

I decided to just do what he said and ran before she could have any chance to recover. It looked like I might finally be free of her.

Present

After digging for a little while, I hit a box. I pried it open to see my father's skeleton and inside was the book.

"Well…this is an interesting development." Damon commented.

"I can't let you bring Katherine back." I said with tears in my eyes. "You don't know what she did to me."

"I can't believe that I trusted you." He replied. "I expected this from Stefan, but I thought we were closer."

"The fact that you're here means that you planned on doing this without us." I argued.

"Of course I did because the only person that I can count on is me!" He shouted. "Now give me the book or you will regret it."

"You won't kill her." I pointed out.

He then grabbed Maria by the neck and fed his blood into her mouth.

"I'll do one better." He replied. "Give me the book, Kaela, or Stefan and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first." I instructed. I could tell that he wasn't going to do it. I put the book down and then he let her go. He then took the book and ran off.

I decided that it would be a good idea just to take her home from there. At that point, I went to check on Elena. Jenna answered the door.

"Would it be alright if I see Elena for a little bit?" I questioned.

"You're not staying the night. You're lucky I like you, though. She's in her room."

At that point, Jeremy walked over.

"Where'd she go?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked. Did Jeremy have a new girlfriend or something?

"He has a friend over." Jenna explained.

"Anna." He added.

It was at that point that something flashed back to me.

1864

After talking to the sheriff, I had to make sure that Anna was okay. There was chaos all around and I didn't want her to get hurt. I found her with her mother.

"Go find Emily. Do it now." Pearl instructed her daughter. She then went to try to talk to Jonathan Gilbert, but his compass pointed to her and she was captured. Anna tried to scream but I covered her mouth as not to draw to her.

"We need to get out of here." I replied. I grabbed her hand and we began to run.

Present

I ran upstairs to Elena's room, but she wasn't there. Anna must have taken her.

So we got to see more of Mikaela's past. She was glad to get away from Katherine. But now Anna took Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Fool Me Once

I was freaking out. Anna had kidnapped my girlfriend, but at the same time, I knew why she had done it. She wanted the tomb opened so she could get her mom back. I couldn't believe that I forgotten that Pearl was one of the vampires captured that night. I wished that I had Anna's number so I could just call her and we could work things out. Pearl was always nice to me and I would be okay with getting her out of the tomb if she was the only one that got out. I spent all night looking, but found nothing.

In the morning, I got dressed in a black sleeveless dress with white stripes on the skirt and a grey long cardigan with black tights and winter boats because it was cold outside. I had enlisted Stefan's help, but he had also been unsuccessful in finding her. I decided at that point that I had no other option than to talk to Damon, even though I was pretty sure that he was still pissed at me about the grimoire. I probably wasn't going to destroy it like Stefan had wanted to do. I just thought it was too dangerous in his hands.

"Anna took Elena." I told him.

"You say this like I'm supposed to give a damn about it." He remarked.

"Damon, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I never actually planned on destroying the book, but we can't let all of those vampires get out. I think you need to know what really happened between me and Katherine. I know that you loved her and you might know that I turned her in but I wanted her to die. Katherine didn't ever compel me. I was terrified of her. She took my blood and made me drink hers, but the worst thing that she did was make me have sex with her. She raped me Damon." I explained.

"How is telling me this supposed to get me to help you?" He asked.

"Damon, quit being an asshole and tell me what you know about where Anna's staying." I stated.

"I say this sincerely." He replied as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I hope that Elena dies."

He then walked out of the room and I was left without any options. Why hadn't stayed with Elena last night? I couldn't help but wonder if she would have found a way to kidnap Maria if I had. There was one thing that I did know. Anna was smart. She wouldn't just kill Elena. She would try to use her as a bargaining chip.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I don't know what to do. I guess I just have to wait for Anna to call with her demands. I imagine the book is at the top of her list. Damon is holding onto it tightly and I'm going to have to find a way to get it from him. I could wait until he takes a shower. He might be ready for that. He'd probably hide it somewhere where I couldn't find it or he might just not take a shower._

Suddenly, my writing was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. It said it was Elena maybe she had escaped. I decided to answer it.

"Elena?" I asked.

"Nope, it's me." Anna declared. "She's fine though. Tell me that you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine."

"Well I kind of have it." I admitted. "I can get it."

"That must mean that Damon has it." She replied. "Well I need you to get it from him. I have the witch too, so I need is the book. I'll be at town square and we can discuss how much fun it's going to be to work together."

"Go ahead, grovel." Damon instructed as I noticed that he was in the room once again. "Oh wait, I still don't care."

I really needed to figure out a way to get the book from him, even more than I did before. There had to be a way to do it. Maybe I could use some vervain. I wasn't going to kill Damon to get it, but I needed that book from him. I also needed to find Elena.

"Stefan, I have an idea." I stated. "Do you think that you could talk to Bonnie's grandma? She might be able to find out where Elena and Bonnie are. I'm going to go see Anna in town square. Hopefully I'll be able to distract her long enough so you can rescue them."

I really hoped that the plan would work. I knew that I didn't want anyone to hurt Anna. I didn't understand why she couldn't have just been honest in the beginning. I would have helped her get the tomb open. Her mother was a much better person than Katherine. She was concerned about trying to keep the vampires hidden. Katherine seemed to want to turn people. She wanted to turn whoever she could find. I couldn't help but wonder why.

I went to town square. I was a little bit nervous. I didn't know what to say to her. I wanted to ask her to let Elena go, but I didn't know if she would. Maybe I could even get her to take me back to wherever she was staying. I imagined that there was somewhere that she was sleeping and I'd bet it was somewhere with a bed.

I looked around and didn't see her. I sighed and took a seat on the bench. It was at that point that I spotted her. She was talking to Jeremy. It seemed like there was a romantic thing to it. Maybe. It seemed like he liked her, but I wasn't sure if he liked her back. I couldn't help but wonder why I was analyzing it. I wasn't jealous. I had a girlfriend and if she wanted to date a guy she could. I didn't eavesdrop on them because it would be rude.

"So what were you talking to him about?" I questioned.

"Do you have the book?" She inquired.

"I wouldn't bring it here where you could just steal it." I explained.

"Do you really think that I would do that?" She asked me.

"Well you kidnapped my girlfriend, so I'm to assume that you would do anything to get your mom back." I pointed out.

"Touché." She remarked.

"So when do you want to open the tomb up?" I questioned.

"Tonight." She answered. "You better tell your brother if he wants to see his beloved, he'll do what I say."

"I'll get him to go along with it." I promised. "So are you going to let Elena and Bonnie go?"

"I need the witch, but I might consider releasing Elena, if I don't want a snack." She responded. I glared at her. "I'm kidding. I'll bring her to the tomb with me and once it's open, you can have her."

I couldn't help but wonder if Stefan had found her yet. I knew that I still wanted to get her mom out of the tomb even if we rescued Elena. It was important to her and it was important to me as well.

As soon as she was gone, I got a text from Stefan saying that he had rescued them and I was supposed to meet the three of them at Bonnie's grandma's house. I wasn't sure why we didn't just meet at Maria's house. Speaking of which, I decided to call her.

"Can I come out of the house yet?" She asked. I had told her to stay inside because I thought that Anna might try to take her if she came outside.

"I'll come over and get you." I explained. "Stefan got Elena and Bonnie and they're going to her grandma's house."

"Well hurry up." She replied.

I headed to the Fell house to meet her. I just didn't trust at the moment, especially when she found out that Stefan had rescued Elena and Bonnie. Maria came out wearing a blue sweater with a leather jacket and black jeans and sneakers.

"So I need you to tell me what's going on again." She remarked.

"Well Anna wants to open the tomb because her mother is inside it. She kidnapped Bonnie and Elena but now Stefan's got them out. I want to open the tomb to get her out."

"How are you going to get Damon to give you the book?" She questioned.

"I haven't figured that out yet." I remarked. "Let's just go there and we can figure it out."

Once we got to the house, Sheila invited me in and we stepped inside.

"How did you find us?" Bonnie asked.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power: worry, anger. When Stefan told me what had happened, I had plenty of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." She explained.

"You know Anna is not going to stop." Elena remarked. "I saw something when I talked to her. She's not a villain. She's just a girl that wants her mom back."

"She shouldn't get what she wants. None of them should." Bonnie argued.

"No, we need to open it and be done with it." I countered. "Anna wants to open it tonight. So we should open it tonight."

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Sheila muttered. "As much as we try to stay out, we keep getting dragged back in. I'll open the tomb. She can get her mom out and we will destroy the rest of them with fire."

"Damon won't give up the book unless we let him get Katherine out." I replied.

"How do you know he'll give it up at all?" Elena questioned.

"I know." I responded. "Maria and I will get it from him."

That night, the rest of them went to the tomb while we went to the house to talk to him.

"So why can't you just steal the book from him?" She asked.

"Well for starters, I want to gain Damon's trust back." I explained. We found Damon in the study with a drink.

"So how is your girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Stefan got her and Bonnie out." I explained.

"Ah, Stefan, ever the white night." He commented. "What do you two want?"

"We want to open the tomb." Maria remarked.

"That's nice." He stated.

"Seriously, Damon we want to open the tomb." I explained. "I'm not lying here, but we can't do that unless you give the book to us."

"Why should believe either of you?" He questioned.

"Because you believed us last night." I pointed out. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. It was a bad decision and I wouldn't do it like that again. Plus I remembered that Anna's mother is in the tomb and I want to get her out of there."

"I wish that I could believe you." He stated.

"If you want the truth, compel it out of me." Maria said as she took off her heart necklace. I hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"You know I'll kill both of you if you betray me again." He declared as he grabbed Maria's necklace and put it back around her necklace. "I'm not going to compel you."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Let's just go do this." Damon replied as he grabbed his car keys.

I couldn't believe that he was just going to trust us so easily. I wasn't going to say that I wasn't grateful about it, but I was a bit confused. When we got to the cemetery by the church, I couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of cars nearby. Why were so many people there? It was not a good place for them to be with potentially deadly vampires around. Of course they would need blood, but if someone were to wander into the tomb, it could be dangerous. We had to keep them away from it.

"What are these people doing here?" I questioned.

"It's your problem, not mine." Damon told us. At that point, Caroline and Matt walked over.

"Hey, Mikaela, Maria." She greeted us. "You made it."

"Why are these people here?" Maria asked.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about the Duke party." Caroline stated.

"Hey, we haven't met. I'm Matt." The quarterback said as he held his hand out to Damon.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." Damon replied. "Let's go, girls."

We began to walk to the tomb. I didn't see Anna yet, but she was probably around somewhere. We headed downstairs stairs to see Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Sheila. The place was lit up like they were getting ready for the spell.

"Brother, witches, Elena." Damon greeted them. "Let's get this over with."

Sheila began to cast the spell and Bonnie began to repeat after her.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"It sounds like Latin." Elena commented.

"It's not Latin." Stefan remarked.

"So I'll go get the flamethrower." I volunteered. I wasn't sure where we had gotten a flamethrower or why we had it in the first place, but we had it to destroy the other vampires.

"Dark down there?" Some guy asked me. I then realized that he was the bartender from the Grill.

"Who are you?" I asked before I noticed Jeremy's unconscious body in front of him. "Are you that guy my brother said to leave town?"

"I considered it, but then I thought fuck him." He remarked.

"Hey, Mikaela." Anna replied. "They better let me down there."

I wasn't sure why she thought that she had to keep kidnapping people. Why couldn't she just have asked nicely? I figured that I had to deal with the problem in front of me as she walked down.

"So what do you think you're going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm going to kill him and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." He stated.

"Are you really that stupid?" I questioned.

"I'm not afraid of you. You don't feed on humans." He replied.

"Actually, that's my brother." I declared as I threw him to the ground. I could have beat him senseless, but that wouldn't do anything good because I needed to kill him. I tried to look for any loose branches, but I there didn't seem to be any lying around. I then was hit with an idea. It might end up using all of the gas, but it was a more pressing issue.

"Is that the best that you do?" He asked as he got up.

"No, I can do this." I replied before I took the flamethrower and fired at him. He screamed as he burned to death and fell to the ground. Thankfully, it was far enough away from the party that no one heard it. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with his charred corpse. I also saw that Jeremy was still unconscious. I decided to just leave him there and go see how things were going in the tomb.

When I got down there, I noticed that Elena, Bonnie, Sheila, and Stefan were there.

"Where's Maria?" I asked.

"Damon took her inside with her." Elena explained. I heard Maria scream and quickly rushed inside the tomb before anyone could anything to me. I found that Anna was feeding her to Pearl.

"That's enough." I declared.

"Fine." Anna agreed as she handed Maria to me. At that point, I noticed that the color was beginning to return to Pearl's skin and I could see the smile on Anna's face as she began to move. It made me happy that she was happy. "You know I'm sorry for all that I had to do to make this happen."

"So do you know where Damon is because I need to find him?" I asked Maria.

"I don't even know which way he went." She admitted.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" I heard Damon scream. Was Katherine not inside of the tomb? Maria and I ran off in the direction of them. I saw that there was a splatter of blood on the wall behind him and Damon was there mumbling to himself. "How can she not be in here?"

"Damon we need to get out of here." I explained. He just stood there. I decided to do the sensible thing and slap him. "Damon, I'm sorry that she's not here, but we need to go. Come on."

It did raise a lot of questions of where Katherine was if she wasn't inside of the tomb. It also raised the question of why she wasn't in the tomb because I saw her get taken away. She should have been with the others. Had she managed to somehow escape and get somewhere else?

From that point, I began to walk Maria home. I wished that I had driven because it was definitely cold and I could tell that it was having an effect on her.

"So I saw how you were looking at Anna." She remarked. "Where you two ever a thing?"

"No." I answered. "I told you that I used to have a crush on her in 1864."

"Well it looks like you still do." She commented. "Does Elena know?"

"I don't have a crush on her." I argued. "I don't want you to tell Elena anything because nothing happened and nothing's going to happen."

So Maria seems to think that Mikaela has a thing for Anna. Does she? Also things seem to be better with Damon than they were last chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	16. A Few Good Men

_Dear Diary_

 _It's Friday night and I'm about to go to bed. It has been almost a week since we had opened the tomb and I still haven't heard from Anna. Well, it is kind of hard considering that I still don't have her number, but I want to know if she and her mom left town. We still haven't had a chance to really talk about stuff. I can't help but wonder if she is still staying in the same hotel room. I haven't check_

 _Another thing is Bonnie's grandma died. She used too much magic opening the tomb. I thought Bonnie being there would help prevent that, but maybe Bonnie didn't use enough magic. I don't know if that is a thing._

In the morning, I was awoken by the sound of loud music coming to the living room. I walked out to see the source of it and I saw Damon with a bunch of half-dressed girls, some who were bleeding. The way that he had been handling the fact that Katherine didn't care about him was probably not the best. It involved a lot of alcohol. I wouldn't sure if he had been sober at all since Sunday night.

"Damon, what the fuck?" I asked. That got everyone in the room to look at me and I realized that I wearing about the same amount of clothing as the other girls. It suddenly became very awkward. "I did not have sex with him. I am his sister. Seriously, Damon, why are all these girls here."

"We're having a party." He explained before I went to turn off the music. "No why do you have to do that?"

"Can I talk to you?" I requested.

"Maybe you should put some pants on first." He suggested. I blushed.

"When I come back, I walk to talk to you alone." I told him.

"Anything you want to say, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." He replied. I just glared before I went back to my room.

Once I was in my room, I put on a black and white camisole with a pair of jeans. I then returned to the living room where all of the girls were seated on the couch.

"You don't need to worry about me." He stated. That was usually something that made people worry about whoever said it. "For the last 145 years, I've had exactly one goal: get inside of that tomb. Granted, Katherine wasn't in the tomb, but I still succeeded. Now I'm just going to go on without a master plan. I now have a carefree life."

"That's what worries me." I explained.

"Relax. I haven't killed a human in…too long." He replied.

"What about them?" I asked as I looked over at the couch.

"They'll be back in their dorms with headaches, but otherwise won't remember anything." He told me. I sighed. I supposed the only thing that I could do was trust him.

I then got a text saying that she wanted me to come over. I put on a blue coat and scarf and shoes before heading to the Gilbert house.

When I got there, I went to kiss her, but she was hesitant like she had something else on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jenna found out some things about my birth mother." She explained. "She had a friend who still lives around here named Trudie Peterson. She also told me that Mr. Saltzman's dead wife had the same name as her and she might actually be my mother."

"So you're saying that Alaric's dead wife is your mother?" I questioned.

"I'm saying that she might be." She corrected. "But it seems too impossible to be true. I mean what are the odds that my new history teacher is actually my stepfather. It can't be true."

"You know there is a possibility that it is." I pointed out. "So what are you going to do about it? Do you want my help with anything?"

"Well I might go and see Trudie later." She stated.

"I could go with you if you want." I offered. It would probably be an awkward situation, going up to some woman and saying that you're their possibly dead former friend's daughter.

"I don't even know if I'm going to go." She replied.

"So did Jenna ever tell you how Alaric's wife died?" I questioned.

"She said that she was murdered and they never found the body. How do they know she was murdered if they didn't find the body? Did you already know that?"

"He thinks a vampire killed her." I explained, and according to Stefan, that vampire was Damon. I wasn't even sure if Damon even remembered doing so. "Can you not talk to him about it right now? I told him that I would help figure it out, but I need time."

"Okay." She agreed. "So do you have to go right now? There was something else that I wanted to do."

I smiled and we got to it. About 15 minutes later, I was pulling my jeans back up. I felt really good. It was the first time we had sex since she found out about Katherine. I never knew that she could do that with her tongue. I was a bit surprised that a human could give me an orgasm like she did.

As I was heading out the door, I got a text.

 _"Come meet me at the Grill, Anna."_ It read.

I headed to the Grill and I saw her seated at a table with two drinks in front of her.

"Why did you want to see me?" I questioned.

"Well for starters, I wanted to apologize again for kidnapping your girlfriend. I am sorry." She remarked.

"I believe you." I declared. I wasn't sure why I did, but I did.

"So these drinks happen to have some wine mixed in them." She explained as she offered one of them to me.

"Why wine?" I asked.

"Because I love the taste of grape." She explained. "It's like alcoholic grape soda."

"Well it's more alcoholic grape Coke." I pointed out. I wasn't even sure if such a thing existed. At that point, I got another text. This one was from Alaric saying that he wanted to meet in town square immediately. "So I'd love to stay and enjoy these with you, but it looks like I have to go."

"Well maybe I could come with you." She offered.

"It's up to you if you want or not, but I don't think this will be too exciting to you." I admitted.

"I'll be the judge of that." She responded.

That led to the two of us heading out to town square to meet Alaric, who seemed to be a little bit cold.

"Who's she?" He asked me.

"This is my friend Anna. She wanted to come." I explained.

"I'm in one of your classes." Anna added.

"Is she like you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Just tell me why you called me here."

"Something's come up." He replied. "Jenna showed me a picture of what Elena's birth mother looked like."

"So I guess it is true then. Your wife was Elena's birth mother." I stated.

"Well that sounds like something out of a soap opera." Anna commented. The two of us just glared at her. "I'll shut up."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Stefan said that you two would help me with this, but I haven't heard anything from you." He stated. I really wished that my brother hadn't volunteered me for it. I couldn't help but sigh. I also couldn't help but wonder where he was, but I imagined that he was with Maria somewhere. It was still kind of annoying.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do about it." I remarked in frustration. "I'm sorry that my brother killed your wife, but I can't exactly make it better."

"You can find out what he did with her body." He suggested.

"For one, I don't even know if he remembers killing her. He's killed a lot of people, so there's no guarantee that she'll stick out to him." I said. "Also now it's exactly the best time because Damon isn't exactly sane right at the moment."

"He killed my wife. When has he ever been sane?" He retorted.

"Maybe it would be best for you to just let this go. She's not coming back." I declared.

"Is that what you're going to tell Elena, to let it go?" He asked.

"You bring up Elena again and you are going to be on your own about this." I warned him.

"I just want to know what happened to her and what he did with her body." He stated.

"Well I can't just ask him if he knows anything about a woman named Isobel." I pointed out. "Do you have a picture or something that I can show him by any chance?"

He gave me a folded up picture of the woman from his wallet and handed it to me. The two of us then began to walk away.

"So how is your mother doing?" I questioned.

"She's okay. We're living in this cottage in the woods right now." She explained. "So I think this is something that you should do by yourself. I'm pretty sure that Damon isn't too interested in seeing me again after I told him that Katherine didn't care about him."

"I wish that she showed that level of apathy towards me in 1864." I commented. "So when am I going to see you again?"

"I should be back tonight for the bachelor auction." She declared.

"I think the men there are too young for you." I joked. I knew that I didn't want to see her with any of the schlubs that are usually bachelor auctions.

"They won't let me spend any money." She pointed out. "I'll see you tonight."

As I began to walk home, I couldn't help but think about how I was going to get the information out of Damon. I had a pretty good feeling that being blunt about it wouldn't work. I knew that I didn't want him to know that she was Alaric's wife because it wouldn't do any good. He would probably also wonder why I was his errand girl. I couldn't help but wonder why I was his errand girl. Stefan was the one that promised to help him, not me. All I could think about was how he had better had have a good excuse for being around. As soon as I saw him, I was going to go to ask him what he was doing that prevented him from seeing Alaric with me today. I entered the house and headed to my room.

A little bit later, I heard someone coming into the house. I was going to be meeting Elena at the Grill, so it couldn't have been her. I then heard voices coming from Damon's room.

"Wow you look…" Maria stated.

"Dashing, handsome, irresistible?" Damon interrupted.

"I was going to say like trash." Maria finished.

"Says you." He retorted. "Did you know that I am one of Mystic Falls's most eligible bachelors?"

Well, I didn't think that there were a lot of bachelors in town, so it probably wasn't that hard of a feat to accomplish.

"Kaela, I need some help." Damon whined. I sighed and walked into the room where Damon seemed to be having some trouble buttoning his shirt.

"My brother literally needs me to dress him." I remarked as I began to button his buttons.

"So what did you do today?" Maria asked.

"I went over to see Elena and then I hung out with Anna some." I replied. "So were you waiting for Stefan? He should be around here somewhere."

"Do you think that you could hold off on the girly conversation until you're at the place?" Damon requested. At that point, Stefan came out.

"I'll meet you guys there." I stated. The two of them left and I was left with Damon. "So there's something that I wanted to talk to you about. A few years ago there was a woman at Duke named Isobel. I want to know if you remembered anything about her."

"Who's asking?" He replied.

"Me." I answered.

"Who else?" He asked.

"Did you kill her?" I responded.

"Probably, but I killed a lot of people two years about, so I don't see what's so special about this chick. It's lay finding hay in a needle stack." He said. He was really drunk.

"Well this is what she looks like." I explained as I showed him the picture. "Does that jog your memory? Try to think really hard because it's important."

"Nothing is important, sister." He responded before he put his coat out after a little bit of struggling. "Who knew that sorority girls were so high in fat?"

I was pretty sure that there wasn't an ounce of fat on Damon, not to mention that blood didn't have any fat in it. I realized that I wasn't going to get anything else from him and decided to just head to the Grill.

I noticed that Elena was there with Caroline and greeted her with a kiss. We then broke away from her.

"So I went to see Trudie Peterson today." She explained. "I know that I said that I would go with you, but it was a spur of the moment thing, but she knew Mikaela. She gave me vervain and she didn't invite me in. She knew about vampires."

"Alaric said that his wife was your mother." I remarked. I still didn't know how to tell her that Damon had killed her.

"Well I guess I don't need to figure out any more." She commented. "I don't need to know how she died because she's dead regardless of whether I know how…what is Anna doing here?"

"She's my friend and I said told her that I would be here." I explained. "She said that she's sorry for what happened."

"I don't know if I believe her." She told me.

"Well I do." I pointed out.

"How can you be so trusting of her?" She asked.

"Because she's my friend and I believe her." I remarked. "I'm going to sit with her, so you can come with if you want."

I then headed over to the table where Anna was sitting.

"I got more grape Coke." She remarked. I smiled because I needed a drink.

At that point, the bachelor auction started. They didn't have a very good crop of bachelors. There was the plumber, the butcher and the guy who worked at the McDonald's in Elkton, along with Alaric and Damon. Alaric was probably the best of them. I knew that I didn't want to my brother to date a cougar even though he was technically older than all of them. I didn't want my brother to date anybody because he was generally dangerous to people.

When it came time for Damon to go up there, he basically told everyone that he killed Alaric's wife. I loved my brother but he was a dick. I could tell that Elena was shocked by it. She walked right outside and I decided to follow her.

"Damon? Damon is the vampire that killed my mother?" She asked.

"He didn't know that she was your mother." I pointed out. "This was two years ago."

"Why are you trying to defend him? I was feeling sorry for him." She explained.

"Damon has changed. I know it may not seem like it but he has changed." I declared.

"That man." She remarked as I noticed a shady-looking guy standing across the street. "I saw him outside of Trudie's house today."

"We should head back inside." I instructed.

At that point, Elena noticed Damon and slapped him.

"Did I forget to mention that my mother's name was Isobel Saltzman?" She asked. "Do you want to rub it in to me too?"

I could tell that Damon looked like he felt a little bit bad about it. Elena then went back outside and I noticed that the man was still there.

"Hey you!" I shouted across the street. "Leave my girlfriend alone."

"I have a message for you." He told her.

"From who?" She asked.

"Stop looking. She doesn't want to know you." He said. "Do you understand?"

"Who? Isobel?" She questioned.

"Elena, he's been compelled." I replied.

"Do you understand?" The man repeated.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Good. I'm done now." He stated. At that point, he stepped into the road and was promptly flattened by a truck. So it meant that Damon hadn't killed her. He turned her instead.

Later I went home to find that Damon was by the fireplace and Alaric seemed to be dead on the floor, with a stake sticking out of him.

"What did you do?" I asked in shock.

"He came at me." Damon replied. "He couldn't handle the fact that his wife didn't want him anymore. You know maybe it was Katherine that sent Isobel to me."

"Katherine doesn't care about you!" I yelled. He then walked away and I had to figure out how to explain his disappearance. I could say that he had a heart attack or something, but he seemed too young.

At that point, I noticed that his hand seemed to be twitching. I was a bit confused until he took a deep breath. That made me very confused.

"What happened?" He asked as he checked his chest but there was no wound.

"Did Damon turn you?" I questioned.

"No." He answered.

"You have to had vampire blood in your system or you couldn't be alive right now." I explained.

"I think it was my ring. I got it from Isobel." He explained. "She said that it would protect me. I think that it brought me back to life."

"That's impossible." I declared.

"I know." He stated.

So Mikaela and Anna hung out a little bit in this chapter. Also Maria and Mikaela will only ever be friends. Maria is straight and will be torn between the brothers. Please don't forget to review.


	17. There Goes the Neighborhood

_Dear Diary_

 _It's been a few days. Thankfully Alaric seems to be okay. We haven't really talked about it. I mean what do you say to someone who came back from the dead? He seemed normal and Damon also seems better. I guess that the fact that he thinks Katherine sent Isobel to him gave him hope. I am pretty sure that he is wrong, but he won't listen to me and at least he is not drunk all the time anymore._

After I was done writing, I got dressed in a black long-sleeved tee with white pleated hem and cuffs with a black, layered fringe skirt with black headband and heels. From there, I went to school and I met up with Elena at my locker.

"So have you thought about it at all?" I questioned.

"About Isobel, my vampire mother who was turned by your vampire brother, who is looking for your vampire ex? No, not at all." Elena remarked. I could tell that she was still mad about it.

"You know I'm sorry about this." I apologized.

"I told you that you don't have to apologize anymore." She declared. "I wanted to be part of this, but it would be nice if I could get through a day where I don't have to deal with any vampires."

"No vampires at all?" I asked with my voice cracking. If she wanted some space, I supposed that I could give her some. I could maybe hang out with Anna or Maria or someone.

"No vampires but you." She corrected. "So do you think that Damon's still trying to find Katherine?"

"Probably." I admitted. "He still hope has for her even though I think that she is nothing but a heartless bitch who only cares about herself, but at least the hope has gotten him to drink less."

"Well I just want to get back to normal stuff like school, and homework, and maybe even fun." She suggested.

"What is this fun you speak of?" I joked.

We then headed off to class. On my way, I couldn't help but notice that Anna was back in school.

"I didn't think that you were coming back." I admitted.

"Well I told my mom that I was already going and I wouldn't have anything else to do other sit around the house and read. We don't even have a TV." She explained.

"It is kind of sad that school is the most appealing option." I admitted.

"Well school has some interesting people." She declared. "You know I think that we actually have a good teacher in Mr. Saltzman. It's lucky that he has that ring."

"Can you not tell anyone that I told you about that?" I questioned.

"I don't know why it's a big deal." She stated.

"I just want to keep the information that there is a magic resurrection ring a secret." I explained. "Besides, it means someone could take off his ring and then kill him for real and we don't want that."

"So my mom is probably talking to Damon right now. She wants some changes in this town." She declared. "We want to leave peacefully and if Damon can respect that, we won't have any problems."

"So your mom isn't going to start killing people?" I questioned.

"No." She answered.

"So are you and Jeremy dating?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I felt jealous. I already had a girlfriend and it wasn't like I had feelings for her anyway."

"No." She replied. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you're worried about."

"Well I still think it would be better off if you just stayed away from him." I responded. I realized that she had absolutely no reason to listen to me, but I hoped that she would at least give it some thought. I hoped that she wouldn't be mad at me for suggesting it.

"I'll give it some thought." She declared. "He probably thinks that I'm weird and a flake for abandoning him in the middle of the woods. So how are things going with Elena? Do you still think that I should apologize to her?"

"Well when I brought it up, we got into a fight, so it would probably be a good idea to let it be for right now." I suggested. Plus, Anna being around would break Elena's no vampires but me rule.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." She replied.

Later in the day, I was once again at Elena's locker. I was about to say something to her when Caroline came up to us.

"Hey, Elena." She greeted the brunette. "I was wondering if you two possibly wanted to go on a double date with me and Matt tonight by any chance."

"A double date?" Elena repeated.

"We could go to the Grill for dinner and then maybe we could see a late movie or something." Caroline suggested. "I think that since you and Matt used to be a thing, it would be a good idea to finally get everything out in the open."

"I like it." I remarked. It had been so long since I had gone out on a double date. "I think it sounds like fun, as in fun."

"Okay, so I guess that we'll meet you there tonight." Elena stated. I hoped that she would be able to enjoy it. She needed to know what it was like to go on a double date. There was also the fact that our only dates so far had been to the school dance and the Founder's Party. We needed to do something that wasn't sanctioned for a change.

"So I'll pick you up." I declared after Caroline left. "I think it's better for if you want to avoid the v word. There's also the fact that my car is totally cooler than yours. I mean what are you even driving since wreck…I am going to stop gloating now."

"Good call." She quipped.

I did make sure to tell Elena about what happened with Alaric, even though I realized it risked making her angry at Damon. I wasn't sure if she could be any angrier at him than she already was, so I figured that it would be good for her to know.

"So where did he even get a ring like that?" She asked me.

"He got it from his wife." I stated. I decided not to call her Elena's mother because we agreed not to talk about her. I wondered if it would be possible to get through a day with no vampire problems.

That night, I grabbed an assortment of flowers from the yard and picked them up before driving to the house. I knocked on the back door.

"You brought me flowers." She said in surprise.

"This is a date, so I thought that we should do it right." I remarked as I stepped into the house. "So let me start by saying that you look lovely Miss Gilbert."

"So do you Miss Salvatore." She replied with a smile. "So I hope that you spent me some money on those flowers. I have to find a vase to put them in."

"Who needs to buy flowers when you have such beautiful plants in your yard?" I responded.

"So why doesn't Stefan have a car like you?" She questioned. "You both were around when the car was invented after all."

"He has a car. He just doesn't drive it." I explained. "It's actually a really nice car. It's not as good as mine though."

"Why do I have the feeling that you love your car more than you love me?" She asked with a smile.

"I would say that you have a close edge." I told her. She then gave me a kiss.

"So have you ever been on a double date before?" She questioned.

"It was in the 60s, but I'm not sure if you call it a double date as much as an orgy." I stated.

"What?" She questioned.

"It was the 60s. Free love was everywhere." I remarked. "Coincidentally, it was around the same time that birth control was becoming popular. So where is Jenna right now?"

"She's selling an old building of my dad's." She answered. "I know that some woman was interested in buying it from her. It used to be his practice when he wasn't at the hospital."

If I remembered correctly, it was where Pearl's apothecary used to be. I wondered if it was a coincidence.

We ended up meeting Matt and Caroline at the Grill. I wondered if this would go well. We got a table together. Things were kind of awkward. I didn't expect them to be so awkward. Maybe it had to do with the fact that neither Matt nor Caroline knew me that well, not even counting the vampire part.

"So Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asked. I hoped it would break the ice.

"I can't complain." Matt answered. "The wait staff tips pretty good. We can't seem to keep a bartender though."

That wasn't the restaurant's fault. It was the vampires' fault.

"I recommended my mom for the position." He added.

"Has it been easier having your mom back?" I questioned. I still wondered who my mom was.

"She's trying." Matt answered.

"Kelly was my mom's best friend." Elena explained. Caroline seemed disinterested. "Our moms practically forced us to date."

"Well you can't force sexuality on someone no matter what the Republicans say." I joked, even though there were probably Republicans that believed they could.

Suddenly we heard giggling and there were Jenna, Kelly, and Damon getting drunk. Well, they were probably already drunk. It seemed like Damon was corrupting others who probably didn't need to be corrupted. I listened to what Damon said and he happened to sound very depressed. So much for him feeling better about maybe Katherine sending Isobel to him.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Matt muttered.

After we ate, we went to play pool. It was still really awkward. Maybe the double date was a bad idea…maybe Caroline and Matt didn't have a future as a couple.

"Well at least they're having fun." Caroline commented.

"They're drunk." Elena pointed out.

"So do you remember when we got really wasted here after Homecoming?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Caroline laughed.

"Unfortunately, my parents were seated in the booth next to us and they spotted us, so I came with the idea to sneak away by pretending to be choking, but since he was a doctor, my dad jumped into action. I slipped on the floor as we tried to run and I got stitches, a massive hangover and I was grounded from seeing this one for a week." Elena explained.

At that point, Elena and Caroline went to the bathroom and I stayed with Matt to play pool. I ended up hitting the first ball right into the pocket.

"Is there anything that you're not good at?" He questioned.

"Let's see there's freestyle rapping, deep-sea fishing and open-heart surgery." I explained. There was too much blood.

At that point, our dates returned from the bathroom and I noticed that Elena had a look on her face that just wasn't right.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Everything's fine." She told me as she began to type something and showed me her phone.

"That man called me Katherine." It read. I looked over to where she said the guy was, but he seemed to be gone. I knew that it couldn't be good. It might have been a coincidence because Katherine probably met a lot of people in her life, but there was also the chance that it wasn't and the tomb was open, but I didn't want to burden Elena with that information on what was supposed to be a day where we didn't deal with any vampire drama. There was even the possibility that the guy wasn't even a vampire.

We then headed to the boarding house. Elena and I waited in the driveway for them to arrive.

"So had you ever seen this guy before?" I asked.

"No. He had a beard." She explained. "But if he knew Katherine, he had to be a vampire."

"Well Katherine has been alive for a long time. It's quite possible that it was just some human that she knew." I remarked. "If you want, we can send Matt and Caroline home."

"No, I really want to do this. We can make it through one day." She said before I saw lights behind me.

We pulled into the driveway and then headed into the house.

"Wow." Matt gushed as he looked around the living room. "This is your living room?"

"I suppose it is a bit grandiose." I commented.

"My whole house could fit in here." He stated.

"I feel like I've been here before." Caroline remarked. I knew that the memories weren't coming back. She was probably just feeling some déjà vu.

"Well this house was meant to be a boarding house, so it was it was meant to hold more people than your average house. It's probably still too big."

"Whoa, what's this?" Matt asked as he looked at the shelf. He grabbed a model car that Stefan made.

"That's Stefan's." I replied. "Do you like it?"

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9." He explained. I couldn't help but wonder if he did one like mine.

"Well if you like cars, you might like this." I told him as I took him to the garage where Stefan's car was. It was a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. It was a nice car, but like I said it was nowhere near as good as mine.

"How did you get you this?" Matt asked as he looked at it in awe.

"One thing that Stefan, Damon and I all have in common is that we all like old cars." I replied.

"Why doesn't he drive it?" Matt questioned.

"Well it doesn't exactly…run." I pointed out.

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked.

"Could you be any more of a girl right now?" Matt responded. That was pretty sexist. "Hey, Elena, remember that old Camaro of your dad's?"

"Well I don't like sports cars." Caroline stated. "They're hard to make out in."

"How about you and I see if we can get it running while these two wait outside?" I suggested. I figured it would be a good idea to separate them before Matt said anything else stupid.

"So do you actually know how to fix this?" He questioned.

"I know how to work on cars." I replied. "I probably could have fixed it by myself, but I never really took the time to do it."

"So you're a mechanic too?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but since I know it will crush your ego if I don't let you do this, I'll just assist you. So what I'll open the hood and you can figure it out." I replied.

We worked on it for a few minutes and it turned out to be something as simple as a loose belt. I then put the keys in and started it up and drove it out.

"So how about you and Matt take it for a spin?" I told Caroline as I handed the keys to quarterback. The two of them then drove off and I noticed that Elena still seemed to be a little bit distressed. I hoped that she wasn't still upset about that guy. "Are you okay?"

"If it's not vampires, it's girlfriends." She replied. I frowned. "I meant her. We're okay."

"So they should be gone for a little while." I remarked. "Do you wanna make out while we wait?"'

"Sure." She answered as we started kissing.

After a few minutes, they pulled back in and I noticed that Caroline didn't seem to be as upset as she was before. We then heard a crash and headed out to the hallway to see that Damon had Matt's mom pushed up against the wall. Well that was an interesting thing to see. You would think that I would be used to it, but I wasn't.

Matt headed off on his own, which meant Elena would have to drive my car home.

"I'll come and pick it up in the morning." I stated. At that time, Stefan returned.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why is my car out?"

"Matt and I fixed it." I explained. "Also, Damon decided to bring Matt's mom over for some sexual intercourse."

Before Damon could respond, the window broke open and two vampires came in: a man and a woman. They quickly attacked. The woman grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed me with it. I then grabbed a piece of the broken chair and stabbed her with it in the heart. The man looked at her as she died and then ran off.

"I remember them." Stefan said. "They were in the tomb."

"Yeah about that…" Damon replied.

Elena called me after a few minutes to tell me that she was home.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick it up tonight?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." I declared as I removed a shard of glass from my body. I couldn't help but wince in pain a little.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"There's still a few minutes of normal left." I stated. "I'll tell you in the morning."

That night, I was preparing for bed when I suddenly noticed that someone was in my room.

"Anna." I remarked as I covered up. "You didn't tell me that the vampires were out of the tomb."

"I thought Damon would have told you." She said. "Anyway, there is a small problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I might have revealed that I'm a vampire to Jeremy." She admitted.

Please don't forget to review.


	18. Let the Right One In

"Fuck, this is not good." I commented. "Jeremy is not supposed to know about it. I don't know what Elena is going to say when she finds out that you told him."

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own." She argued. "Why shouldn't he know about it?"

"Because it finds out about vampires, he could also find out that I erased him memory of his girlfriend trying to kill him." I explained. "So what were you doing with him anyway?"

"We're friends and we were hanging out." She stated. "I might have drank his blood. He kind of forced me to."

At that point, I heard a thunderclap.

"Don't you just love storms?" She asked.

"Well I do, but I never really had to deal with the sun, so they don't mean as much to me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, the sound of rain is really soothing." She declared. "Sometimes it can put to…sleep."

And with that she was out like a light on top of my bed. She didn't seem to want to wake up, so I put her in my bed and got into it next to her. I never knew she was such a heavy sleeper. It was going to be an interesting morning when she woke up.

It actually wasn't very interesting because she was gone by the time that I awoke. I couldn't help but wonder where she had gone, but I imagined that it was back home.

 _Dear Diary_

 _So in addition to the vampires being out of the tomb, I now have to deal with Jeremy knowing about vampires. It's a lot more than I want to deal with right now. On top of that, we still have to deal with the guy who attacked us last night._

I got dressed in a short-sleeved black Aztec dress and black tights. If I decided to go out, I would have to dig out my rain boots. I went to see Damon with a hammer in his hands.

"So it might be a good idea to call your girlfriends and let them know about the tomb." He told me and Stefan.

I decided to take his advice and call Elena.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?" She inquired.

"I think that it would be best for you to come over." I explained. "Stefan's having Maria come over as well. Just be careful driving in the rain."

"I'll be right over." She promised.

Within a few minutes, both her and Maria came over.

"So I'm just going to say it. All of the vampires are out of the tomb." I told them.

"How?" Maria asked.

"The spell to close it must not have worked." I surmised. "In addition, two of them came here and attacked us last night. We killed one of them, but the other escaped."

At that time, Damon took a board and the hammer and began to cover up the broken window.

"I say we go to Pearl's, knock the door down and annihilate the idiot who attacked us last night." Damon suggested.

"Well what do we do about the rest of the vampires, just say 'Oops, sorry'?" Stefan asked.

"I can't believe that you made a deal with her." Maria remarked.

"Well I didn't have a choice. She's scary." Damon stated. Considering the fact that she gouged his eyes out, he really didn't. It was why he was drinking so much yesterday. "Besides, she's gonna help me find Katherine."

"Of course Damon gets what he wants no matter who gets hurt in the process." Elena quipped.

"There's no need for snarky right now." Damon replied.

"We woke up to find that all of the vampires were out of the tomb." She remarked. "We've earned snarky."

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"She's not mad and neither am I." Maria piped in. "We've accepting that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon commented.

"Okay, I think we need to break it up." I mediated. Damon left the room and I looked at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, but he just makes me so cranky." Elena explained.

"He makes everyone cranky." Stefan pointed out.

"So what are we going to do about the vampire that attacked last night?" Maria questioned.

"You two aren't going to do anything." I told them. "Stefan and I are going to figure something out."

"You can't just expect us to do nothing." Elena commented.

"That's exactly what you two are going to do. You're both going to go home." Stefan responded.

"You two can't take on all of those vampires from the tomb by yourself." Elena pointed out. It wouldn't be all of them. Pearl wasn't involved at least.

"It's not going to be just us. We have Damon the self-serving psychopath on our side." I pointed out.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Elena told me.

"We'll be fine." I promised.

From there the two of them left and I took out my diary once more.

 _Dear Diary_

 _So telling them really didn't go as planned. Now they want to do something about it. I don't even know what we're going to do. Maybe the best plan would be to not do anything and wait for them to come to us. We don't need to go for revenge, but there is the possibility of them wanting to get revenge for killing one of theirs. I really need to talk to Anna to see if she could get some order in that house of hers._

I went downstairs to see Stefan and Damon. Stefan was wearing a raincoat, so it looked like he was going to go outside.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"I need to get my strength back after last night." He told us.

"Do you ever worry that all of the little forest critters are going to band together and come after you?" Damon asked. He seemed to think that he was hilarious. I was still glad that I could get whatever I needed from my fridge.

"I won't be gone long." Stefan promised.

At that point, I decided to go to my room and see if I could find my boots. I began to look through my closet and after a few minutes, I managed to find them. I tried them on to make sure that they still fit. They were pretty ugly, but they were more about practicality over appearance and the practicality of them was not getting my other shoes wet. I checked to see if Stefan was back yet.

"Is Stefan back yet?" I asked.

"No." Damon replied. "You know he's been gone for a while. It's a been 45 minutes."

"Let me call him." I declared. I pushed on his face and waited only for it to go to voicemail. "That's odd."

"Maybe we should go see if he's over at Maria's." He suggested. I put on my boots and a blue raincoat before we got in his car and he began to drive there. He tried calling her, but unsurprisingly she didn't answer. Why did he think she would want to talk to him? "Get her to open the door."

I sighed and took out my phone and called her.

"Hey." She answered.

"Can you let me into your house?" I requested. She then came and opened the door and she let us inside. Well Damon kind of stepped inside.

"You'll answer her, but not me?" He asked. That was kind of a duh. "Is Stefan here?"

"No, why?" She replied.

"He went out an hour ago and hasn't come back and he hasn't been answering his phone." Damon explained. Maria took out her phone and he didn't answer.

"That's weird, straight to voicemail." She stated. "Where do you think he could be?"

"I think I have an idea." Damon replied.

We then headed to the house in the woods.

"Stay in the car." I told Maria. The two of us then headed to the door. I had my hood up. Damon began to bang on it.

"Pearl, open this door now or I swear to God that I'll come in and rip your head off." He threatened.

"That is definitely going to get her to come out." I quipped. At that point, the door opened and the bearded man from last night appeared.

"Pearl's not home." He answered. He then looked outside. "It's a beautiful day outside. There's not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's our brother?" Damon demanded.

"Billy." The man said. Two vampires then dragged Stefan out and I tried to run in and get him, but it seemed that I couldn't get in.

"Oh I'm sorry. It seems you haven't been invited in." He said. "Miss Gibbons?"

"Yes, Frederick Honey?" A woman who appeared to be in her 40s asked. They had a human there.

"Never let this bad man or girl in." Frederick compelled.

"I'll never let them in." Miss Gibbons murmured. Damn it.

"145 years starving in a tomb. I thought your brother should suffer before I killed him." Frederick declared. "You two have a nice day."

So we had an issue. We had to find some way to rescue her. Maria came out with an umbrella.

"What happened? Where is he?" She asked.

"He's inside. We can't get in." Damon explained.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled not to let us in." He stated.

"Why are they doing this?" She asked.

"Revenge: they want revenge." Damon declared.

"I can get in." She stated.

"You won't make it past the door." I pointed out.

"Well we have to do something." She remarked.

"Maria, we know." Damon said as he grabbed her face. It looked a little suspicious. "We just don't know how to get him out."

"I think I have an idea." I stated.

We headed to the school. I hoped that he would be there. I needed to find out where he lived because I doubted he would continue to be at the school. Luckily, he was there. Damon found him first. The two of them got into it before Maria and I had to break it up.

"Come on, guys, let's not do this." Maria stated.

"Alaric, we need your help." I declared. I gave him a rundown of the situation. "Stefan is in the house. Damon and I can't get in."

"I would go but…" Mikaela trailed off.

"Her life is valuable." Damon replied.

"Mikaela told us about your ring." Maria added.

"What about it?" He questioned.

"Let me recap. You tried to kill me. I killed you instead. You are no longer dead. Is there anything I'm leaving out?" Damon asked.

"Yeah the part where I try again but this time I don't fail." The teacher told him.

"Alaric, please, this is my brother in there." I begged.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it's not my problem." He declared. It looked like I would have to get Anna involved.

"That's too bad because the woman in charge of the crowd might be able to find your wife." Damon proposed. What was he talking about? Pearl didn't know anything about Isobel.

"You're lying." Alaric argued. Maybe it was a trick to see if he would help.

"Am I? You're too chicken to find out. Coward. Come on girls, let's go." Damon said.

"Wait." Alaric replied. I couldn't believe that it had worked.

We then went into his classroom where he seemed to have a small armory of weapons store in his desk. I couldn't help but wonder how the school didn't know about this.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."" Damon remarked.

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric declared.

"What's this?" Maria asked as she picked up a dart.

"It's a tranquilizer filled with vervain." He answered. That was what I thought.

"Now we need you to get us in and then get out as fast as possible." Damon instructed.

"That's your plan? You're just going to charge in?" Maria asked.

"No, we're going to cautious and stealth." I explained as I noticed that she still had the tranquilizer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you guys." She stated.

"No, you're not." I responded.

"I can get into the house." She pointed out.

"Do you know how fast it takes to get your neck snapped?" Damon asked. He then snapped his fingers. "That's how fast. You are not going."

"You can't tell me that I can't go." She argued.

"Since we're losing precious time, you can drive the getaway car, but you are not going into the house." Damon explained. "We understand how much you want to save him. We love him too."

"Well if we're gonna go, we need to get going." Alaric told us.

I noticed that it was really raining hard and it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Maria to drive in such weather. The plan was that Alaric was a stranded motorist and he would ask to use the phone and then he would get Miss Gibbons out of the house. I knew how that was going to go but it was the only way.

A few minutes, he found her and brought her to the door.

"I need you to invite my friends in." Alaric said.

"I'm sorry. They're not allowed in." Miss Gibbons remarked.

"I need you to make an exception." Alaric stated.

"Just get her out here." Damon ordered. Ric threw her out. "Now Miss Gibbons are you married or do you have any family that owns this house?"

"No, it's just me." She answered. At that point, Damon snapped her neck.

"You were supposed to compel her." Ric chided him.

"It doesn't work that way." I explained. "Just get rid of the body."

The two of us stealthily moved through the house, trying to find Stefan. I smelled vervain and figured he was in that direction. We went into the basement and found Maria trying to attack one of the vampires, but I staked him first.

"What part of stay in the car don't you understand?" I asked. We continued forward and we found Stefan hanging shirtless from the ceiling while another vampire was pinned to a chair. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him.

"Maria, you shouldn't be here." Stefan said weakly.

"We know." I replied as Damon went to untie him.

"Vervain on the ropes." Stefan croaked.

"Looks like you do have a purpose." Damon said as Maria untied him. "Now get him out of here."

Damon then looked to the other vampire and prepared to stake him and that was when I remembered who he was. He was Harper, a friend of Pearl's.

"No, he's one of the good guys." I declared as I stood in front of him and took the stakes out of his legs.

"Whatever." Damon replied as we went into the house. "I need to find Frederick."

The first thing that I noticed was the fact that the vampires seemed to notice that we were here. Frederick was nowhere in sight. Alaric came back in and gave us some more weapons. We killed a few of them and neutralized a few others and even made it out, but once we got out, we noticed at least ten vampires in front of us.

"How many of those dart things do you have left?" Damon asked the teacher. I didn't think it was many.

"One." Alaric answered.

"That's not gonna be enough." Damon answered as we went back into the house. I tried to look for any wooden objects that we could use as weapons.

"What's going on here?" I heard Pearl ask from outside. It looked like we were saved. She then came into the house with Anna, who wrapped me in a hug. "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Damon repeated. "We just spent the day trying to get our brother back after your housemates kidnapped him. You know this arrangement we have isn't going to work if your friends don't follow it."

"The parties involved will be dealt with." Pearl promised.

"Let's just get out of here." Damon replied.

One thing was the vampires found Damon's car and ripped out the starter, so we had to get it towed and we also had to walk home which was not fun.

Once I got home, I noticed that Stefan was taking a shower. I probably needed to take one as well. It was a little bit exhausting to go through all of that. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Elena. I wondered if Maria had told her.

It turned out that she wasn't calling about Stefan. Apparently the rain had unearthed Vicki's body and Caroline had found it. Everyone was over at their house at the moment. I went over and had Matt invite me in. There were a lot of people and I was actually feeling a little bit hungry.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think that I can be here right now." I told Elena.

I headed home and took a shower before getting ready for bed. I was in my towel when Anna once again came into my room. I blushed as I looked her over.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm sorry for what they did to Stefan. I was against the idea of housing them in the first place, but my mother though that they could be controlled."

"Well I like to see the good in people too, even though I know sometimes there isn't any good in some." I admitted. "I know that none of this was your fault."

"Well I don't want to sleep in that house tonight." She responded. "Anyway, it looks like my friendship with Jeremy is over. Do you think it would be alright if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Sure." I answered.

So there's a little bit of bookends with Anna and Mikaela. Next chapter will have a surprise in it. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Under Control

_Dear Diary_

 _It's been a few days. One thing that I didn't know is that Maria had given Stefan some of her blood in order to help Stefan kill Frederick. I know that she didn't have much to think about it but she doesn't know the consequences of what she had done. Stefan has some issues with human blood._

Damon and I found him in his room with his shirt off, playing loud music and doing pull-ups on the rafters. I was wearing a purple tee shirt with a light blue leather jacket and black mesh leggings with my usual sneakers.

"You mind turning that up? It's not annoying yet." Damon quipped. He had a glass of blood in his hand.

"Sorry." Stefan apologized insincerely as I turned the music off and he came down and started to do pushups.

"So are you coming to school today?" I asked.

"Just drink already." Damon said as he brought the glass closer to our brother.

"Could you get that away from me?" Stefan requested.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off of it when you last indulged?" Damon asked. "That's not good."

"I'll be fine. It just takes some time." Stefan responded.

"Stefan we cannot have what happened last time." I told him. The last time was just a small hiccup, but it still ended with three people dead. In 1912, he turned it off and I didn't see him again for 40 years.

"I don't get it. You don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood bags are for." Damon told him.

"Actually, blood bags are for transfusions." I pointed out.

"I'm trying to get the town off of vampires which is not very easy considering that there's a whole tomb of them." Damon explained.

"How's that going?" Stefan questioned.

"Well it won't go well if you don't have your strength." Damon pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with partaking a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone."

"I have my reasons." Stefan replied.

"Well I'm going to school." I announced. "If you're coming with me, I'm going now."

I headed out the door, hearing Damon go back after getting his blood from Stefan's room before he joined me outside.

"You're a dick." I told him.

I then opened the door. There was a girl with darkish skin and black hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Mikaela?" She responded. I nodded. "You sent me this letter saying that my father died."

"Who's your father?" Damon questioned.

"Zach Salvatore." Sarah answered. Well, Stefan was not going to be happy about this.

"Come with me." I instructed as I took her to my car. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you. So are you my sister?" She asked.

"No, I'm your…cousin." I replied. "Do your parents know that you're here?"

"I didn't even know that I was adopted." She responded. "I want to know more about my real family."

"Okay, well I don't time to deal with this right now." I explained. "You're coming to school with me. You can wait in the library or something and we can talk about this later. I need to talk to your parents so I don't get in trouble for kidnapping."

After she was situated, I decided to go see Elena.

"So wait, you have a niece?" She asked.

"Well technically, she's my very great niece." I explained. "Back in 1994, Damon killed everyone in the boarding house except for Zach, including Zach's pregnant girlfriend. I managed to save the baby and Stefan and I set her up with a new family. I don't think she knows anything about vampires, but it might be hard now that Damon knows about her."

"Well speaking of relatives showing up unannounced, my uncle John is in town." She explained. "He's kind of an asshole and everyone hates him except for maybe Jeremy."

"Well I don't know if I'll be able to hang out tonight because I kind of have to deal with Sarah and she can't be compelled because I sent her a necklace with vervain in it for her 12th birthday and she is still wearing it." I explained.

"Well you do what you have to do." She declared. "Just remember that the Founders' Day Kickoff Party is tomorrow."

"I know." I responded. Despite it being called Founders' Day, it was more Founders' Month. Of course this year was the sesquicentennial, so it was kind of a big deal.

After school was over, I went to get Sarah from the library.

"So I need to talk your parents." I stated. "I'm going to tell them that you're here and we'll see what happens from there. You know I didn't think that you would actually come here. I just thought that you had the right to know that your father was dead."

"So what happened to my mother?" She asked.

"She was dead before you were born." I explained. "That's why you were born premature. She was murdered, but the doctors managed to save you."

When I got home, I came across Stefan. He did not look happy.

"Sarah, why don't you go wait upstairs?" I suggested.

"How could you tell her that Zach was dead? She was supposed to have a normal life and now Damon knows about her as well." He pointed out.

"I didn't know that she would come here." I argued. "But I can't blame her for wanting to get to know the family that she didn't know that she had."

"I don't want her to know about us." He stated. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out that we're vampires."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to call her parents and she might be gone before she can find anything out." I declared.

I went downstairs and Sarah put her number in my phone and I called her house. I imagined that her parents would be worried or pissed or both.

"Hello, Mrs. Nelson. My name is Mikaela Salvatore. Yes I know where Sarah is. She's with me right now. Calm down. She's okay. I'm not bringing her back. You can come here. Goodbye." I declared before I hung up. "So your mom seems nice."

"Yeah, she's a bit of hardass." She remarked. "So I heard that there was some sort of party here tomorrow night."

"I don't know if you're going." I responded.

"Why should I even listen to you? You can't be much older than I am." She pointed out. I sighed. I really did want to keep the vampire part a secret, but it was already becoming hard.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Well I finally got to meet Sarah and she's a little hard to handle. I never knew that taking care of a teenager…okay so I should have seen it with Vicki, but she was a drug addict and a vampire and Sarah is neither of those to my knowledge._

The following morning, Maria called Damon and I over to her house. I couldn't help but notice that her older sister Blair was downstairs eating breakfast. Maria came to greet us.

"Thanks for coming." She said. She wanted us to go upstairs so Blair wouldn't hear us.

"No, Maria, I will not go to your bedroom with you." Damon remarked. Maria glared and then dragged him up. Damon took her teddy bear and sat on the bed. "So did know Elena's uncle is on the Founder's Council? He seems smarter than everyone else."

"Well that's not something that we need right now." Maria commented.

"So what happened here?" Damon asked as he looked over the wreckage.

"Nothing." Maria lied. He glared. "Look, I'm worried at Stefan. You two have to know what's going on. He says that he's okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long is this going to take?"

"A few days give or take." Damon answered.

"But it's been a few days." She pointed out.

"Give then." Damon remarked. "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is he's not himself." She explained.

"Well usually he's able to get over it." I pointed out. I didn't want her to worry about what could happen. I also hoped that leaving Sarah with Anna was a good idea.

"He'd be better off if he spent less time trying not to be himself." Damon replied.

"Stefan is not you." She argued.

"Well what he does isn't normal for a vampire." I explained. "Vampires are supposed to drink human blood and Lexi never really bothered to teach Stefan moderation."

After I was done there, I went to get Sarah and headed home. I knew her parents would be arriving soon.

They got there shortly after we did. Her father was black and her mom was white. Stefan specifically looked for a mixed-race couple so she wouldn't be able to figure out she was adopted.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson." I greeted them.

"Sarah, it's time to get going." Her mom said. "You are in a lot of trouble."

"But I just got here." Sarah argued.

"And now it's time to go." Her father replied as he grabbed her.

"Okay, there's no need to get rough." I told them.

"Don't tell me what to do." Her mom declared. "Where is your guardian anyway?"

You know one that really pissed me off was when people seemed to think that I needed someone to take care of me. I looked both of them in the eyes.

" _Sarah doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to."_ I compelled.

"I guess you can stay as long as you'd like." Her mom stated before the two of them left.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked. "You told them what to do and they did it."

"It was nothing." I argued.

"Seriously, I want the truth." She remarked.

"You might not want to stay if you knew the truth." I responded.

"And why is that?" She asked.

Before I could answer, I heard the sound of something being knocked over in the other room. I found it was Stefan and he seemed to be drinking. It was one way to deal with things.

"So do you want to go to the party?" I asked Sarah.

That night, the four of us walked into Founder's Hall. I wore a black dress with a translucent covering white a collar and cuffs and black heels while Sarah wore a pink long-sleeved lace dress with a black cardigan and pink heels.

"I shouldn't be here." Stefan remarked.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"She's right." Damon replied. "This is a party for the Founding Families and that includes us."

"I think I liked you better when you hated everyone." Stefan stated.

"Oh I still do, but I love that they love me." Damon answered.

I decided to take Sarah to meet Elena at that point,

"Elena, this is my cousin Sarah." I introduced. "And this is my girlfriend Elena."

"I thought that Anna was your girlfriend." Sarah replied.

"What?" Elena asked.

"No, Anna is my friend and I never said that she was my girlfriend." I explained. I really hoped that Anna did not tell her that.

Later Sarah was mingling with people while I was with Stefan, Elena, and Maria.

"I told you that she would be okay." I told Stefan.

"Well she doesn't know about anything yet." He pointed out. "You we need dancing."

"We can't dance to this." Maria stated. They were basically playing elevator music.

"Then we need to change the music." Stefan replied as he went to talk to the DJ.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Kelly remarked as she appeared suddenly. "I tried bribing the DJ with 20 bucks and a blowjob but he said that Mrs. Lockwood has strict control over the music. At that point, I watched him compelling the DJ.

"Well my brother is very persuasive." I said before the music picked up. Stefan then came over and grabbed Kelly's hand and began to dance with her.

I decided to take a break from the dancefloor and I couldn't help but Anna was talking to Sarah.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls?" I asked.

"It seems like it could be a lot of fun." Sarah commented.

"Well Mystic Falls has a lot of secrets." Anna explained. She then looked at me. "You should tell her sometime."

I knew that I did need to tell her, I just wasn't sure when the right time was. From what I learned with Elena, there wasn't a right time to tell someone that you're a vampire. I also didn't know if she could handle everything, like the fact that Damon killed both of her parents.

"So did you say that you were my girlfriend?" I asked.

"No." Anna remarked. "So Sara, how do you feel about _vampires?_ "

"I think that there are overexposed. Not to mention those _Twilight_ movies are total garbage." Sarah answered.

"Well we don't need to talk about it anymore." I told Anna. If she was going to find out, I wanted to be the one to tell her, or maybe Stefan, but no one else.

"You should dance with me." Anna suggested. "It'll be fun."

"Okay." I agreed as I took her hand and took her to the dancefloor. I spun her around like I was having the time of my life. I wouldn't mind if she was my girlfriend. Elena just got to me first. I knew that it wasn't good to have two girlfriends and it would be very difficult to keep it a secret from each of them. I didn't want to be that kind of girl and it wouldn't be fair to either of one. I would stay with Elena.

I decided to take a break from both of them and went out to see Damon on the balcony.

"So how are things going?" I asked.

"Nothing much other than the fact that Jeremy Gilbert is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong when it comes to Vicki's death." He answered. "I thought you compelled him to move on."

"I did, but I didn't have any instructions for what to do if her body was ever found." I replied.

At that point, we were interrupted by someone walking onto the balcony. I hadn't ever seen him before.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the meeting. It's Damon, right?" He asked my brother.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you John." Damon remarked.

"And you're Mikaela, Elena's girlfriend, right?" John asked.

"Yes." I explained.

"You know I forgot how much fun this town can be." John commented.

"When was the last time you were here?" I inquired.

"Oh it hasn't been very long, my brother's funeral." He explained.

"So what do you think Damon, you know this vampire problem is real, right?" John questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon replied, since he wasn't supposed to discuss council business around non-council members.

"I happen to think it's like 1864 all over again, but you two know all about that, don't you?" John responded.

"Why are you telling us this?" Damon inquired.

"I just thought that we'd get the introductions out of the way." John remarked easily.

"You know that we could kill you, but might be on vervain, so there probably isn't much point to trying that." I stated.

Damon then snapped and threw John over the balcony.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"It'll look like he fell." Damon explained. "We can't have someone like him around."

"Well now I have to tell Elena to you killed her uncle." I pointed out.

I went to find her, which was not as easy as I expected. Eventually, I noticed that there was a ceremony for a ringing of a bell. I was surprised when the mayor called for John, and John actually walked over to ring the bell. That was when I looked at his finger and noticed that he had a ring just like Alaric's on it. Well that was definitely not good. It looked like we had a possible enemy who couldn't be killed.

I decided that it would be best to find Sarah and get out of there, but I found out that she had already gone home. I wasn't sure why she wanted to walk home, but she would probably be okay. I ended up meeting with Damon and Alaric outside. We noticed John going out to his car.

"Heading out early?" Damon asked him.

"I never like to be the last one to leave a party." He answered. "Are you here to kill me again or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

"So you obviously know who I am." The teacher remarked. He knew way too much.

"Alaric Saltzman, the high school History teacher with a secret." John replied.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon commented.

"Yes, my knowledge of his goes beyond anything that any of you know." John explained. "So if you going to try to steal my ring and then kill me, everything that I know will go straight to the council, including the tragic tale of the Salvatores and their return to Mystic Falls."

"How'd you get that ring?" Ric asked.

"I inherited one, my brother Gray, the other. This was his. I never would have given mine to Isobel had I known that she would give it to another guy." John told us.

"So you did know Isobel?" Damon responded.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John rebutted.

"You sent her?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Who did you think? Maybe Katherine Pierce?" John countered.

"How do you know about Katherine?" I questioned.

"How do I know anything, my dear Mikaela?" He inquired.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"So many questions, it was a pleasure meeting you Ric. Isobel told me so much about you." John stated before he walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked aloud.

I decided it would be best to go home. When I got into my room, I found Sarah.

"When were you going to tell me that you and your brothers were vampires?" She asked.

"I...don't know what you're talking about?" I stammered.

"Then how do you explain this?" She asked as she held up my diary.

"That's a book I'm writing." I lied.

"You've got a fridge full of blood." She pointed out. Well that was a problem.

So not only is John there, but Sarah is as well and she's going to be staying for a while, but now she knows about vampires. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

_Dear Diary_

 _Things have been a little bit weird lately. Taking care of Sarah is harder than I thought it would be. Not to mention, I'm not entirely sure how Stefan is doing. He seems better, but I'm not sure if it's just a ruse. I haven't talked to him much lately truthfully. I knew that I probably wasn't being the best sister but there has just been so much going on, including John and Sarah finding out about vampires. I still needed to have that talk with her. I should really do it today. I am going to do it today._

Today I planned on getting Sarah into school. She wasn't just going to sit around all day. Besides, there were truancy laws. I actually didn't know if they were still enforced.

"So what do you want to know about vampires?" I asked once we were in my car.

"Well what is there that wasn't in your diary?" She questioned.

"First let me say how wrong it was to read my diary. How would you feel if someone read yours?" I replied.

"I don't have one." She stated.

"But if you did have a diary and someone read it, how would you feel?" I asked her.

"I probably wouldn't like it too much." She admitted. "Now what is there?"

"I drink blood and I'm immortal and I can control people's minds, but not yours because your necklace contains a plant called vervain. I did it to your parents so they would let you stay and I am going to do it to get you into school."

"You know they could just transfer my paperwork." She pointed out.

"It takes too long." I explained. "The important thing is that you need to keep this stuff a secret. I can give you a list of people that it's okay to discuss it around."

"Well there was something else that I read in there. It's about how you're in love with Anna." She stated.

"I'm not in love with Anna." I argued.

"Your diary says otherwise. Maybe you shouldn't write your fantasies down." Sarah remarked. I blushed. "Though, I had to admit that it was definitely a good read."

"You are definitely too young for that." I muttered. "Let's just get you into school."

As expected, it really didn't take very long. They had a process that I was able to skip.

Once I came out of the office, I ran into Anna.

"So I needed to talk to you." She replied. "I don't think that anyone ever really apologized for what happened to Stefan."

"I know that you had nothing to do with it." I declared.

"Still, it happened in my home and I can't excuse that." She responded. "I knew that letting them live with us was a bad idea. My mom thought that they wouldn't want revenge for what happened, but she underestimated their ability to hold grudges. They tried to overthrow her and she is devastated about it."

"I'll just say that I accept your apology." I replied.

Later in the day, I was having lunch with Elena and Bonnie when Caroline showed up suddenly. She looked extremely happy.

"What's got you so worked up?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard?" She questioned.

"Um, no?" I answered. I hope that she wasn't about to sing "Surfin' Bird" by the Trash Men.

"They announced the contestants for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. All three of us are in along with Maria and her cousin Tina." Caroline replied.

"I didn't sign up to be in the pageant." I stated. I knew what it was because I was going to be in the original pageant, before it was cancelled.

"Well they like having Founding Family members in the pageant." She explained. "Bonnie, I need you to help me find a dress."

"So it looks like we're going to be competing against each other." I said to Elena after the two of them left. At that moment, the bell rang and I realized that I needed to head to class.

Once, I got home, I decided that I needed to call her because I had the pressing issue of an escort for the pageant and I knew someone who might be able to help me.

"So do you think your brother would mind being my escort?" I questioned.

"You can ask him. I don't know if he'll say yes. It's too bad that yours is taken." She replied.

"Well, Damon's available." I pointed out.

"I think I'll pass." She stated. "I can probably find someone else."

"Well I'm going to wish you luck because I need to go find a dress." I explained.

"Shouldn't you already have a dress?" She questioned.

"I want to get a new dress since everyone else is probably going to get new dresses." I explained. "I love you."

"I love you too." She reciprocated before I hung up and grabbed Sarah to help me find a dress.

"So why is there another fancy party so soon after the last one?" Sarah asked as I looked through the racks.

"Well the people of Mystic Falls like to get dressed up." I admitted. "Also, this is Founder's Month, so there are going to be a lot of fancy parties."

"So what's your talent?" She questioned.

"I don't need a talent for this pageant." I explained. It really wasn't much of a pageant. In fact, I actually had no idea how they determined a winner or if there was even a prize. It seemed like it was just a tradition that they didn't want to let go of.

"So how do you win then?" She inquired.

"To be honest, I don't know." I admitted. "I think it's more about us looking pretty than anything else."

"That sounds pretty sexist." She commented.

"Well the Founder's Council doesn't seem to share your sentiments." I replied. "It's ironic that they chose me for the pageant since they seem to hate vampires as much as they do. It would be nice to win."

"So when do I have to go back?" She asked.

"You don't if you don't want to." I told her. "You know when your mother died, I wanted to raise you, but Stefan decided that it was better to set you up with a nice family."

"What did my dad say?" She inquired.

"He didn't even know you existed." I explained. "Well compelled him to forget about your mother to save him the pain."

The following day, I was in front of Mrs. Lockwood and two other women who I had never seen before for the interviews stage of the competition.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of representing the town at the 150th anniversary celebration." Mrs. Lockwood stated. I guess that was the prize. It was usually better to give some kind of scholarship. "Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

"Well I just moved here. I'm probably not the most active in the community." I explained. "I really didn't even think that I would be here to be honest. I didn't sign up for the pageant. But I do think it would be great to be the first Salvatore to ever win."

I could not confirm if I would be the first vampire to ever win. I wasn't sure how I would go about getting such information.

After the interviews were over, they had us all gathered to do this stupid dance from the 1860s. I already knew how to do it. It involved us not touching each other. I was with Jeremy. He didn't look too thrilled to be there. I couldn't help but notice that Caroline seemed to be running late.

"This is dumb." Jeremy told me.

"Yeah, but it's something that they make us do." I pointed out. "I'd rather not be here with you either, but they won't let me have a girl for an escort."

"Well your brother seems to be enjoying himself." He commented as I noticed Stefan decided to break the rules and dip Maria. Mrs. Lockwood quickly went over to break them up and I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't help but notice that Stefan was strangely happy. I supposed that it was better than him being broody all of the time. I was glad that he had gotten over the blood thing.

The next day, I prepared to get ready for the pageant. I was going to be walking there. I couldn't help but notice that I seemed to be out of blood bags in my refrigerator. I thought that I filled it last week, but maybe I forgot to. I would have to get some more blood later.

I headed to the Lockwood house with my dress in my hand. When I got there, I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. There was Anna with her hair curled and up wearing a gorgeous black dress.

"Wow." I remarked.

"Thanks for that." She stated. "It makes me feel good about wearing these uncomfortable heels."

"So I can't wait to see what you look like in your dress." She replied. "You know I can help you with your hair and makeup if you want."

"That would be great because I'm not entirely sure how to wear it." I admitted as the two of us went upstairs to the green room where some of the other girls were getting ready. I couldn't help but notice that Maria's mom was helping her. She still didn't look too happy about the whole pageant thing, but that was to be expected. I supposed that it wasn't easy to be a tomboy when you were a Founding Family member.

After a few minutes, both of us wear sporting these very similar updos. We needed to put on our dresses.

"So has Stefan seemed different to you lately?" She asked.

"Well he seems to be a little happier, but I really haven't had a lot of time to pay attention to him since Sarah has been around."

"So how has that been going? You said she found out about you being a vampire." She replied.

"She took it pretty well." I explained. "She doesn't seem to like school all that much."

"Does anybody?" She challenged.

"Touché." I replied as we began to put on our dresses. Her was strapless with a white bodice and blue skirt which she wore with blue heels and mine was baby blue with crystals on it. I also wore matching heels. "So I'm guessing that your mom signed you up for this."

"Yeah, she really wants me to continue the tradition after my sister Blair won last year." She replied. "She says more Fells have won the pageant than any other family."

"Well to be fair, there are more Fells than any of the families." I pointed out. I was pretty sure that one of their ancestors didn't believe in birth control.

At that point, Damon came into the room. Thankfully we were already dressed.

"You can't be in here." Maria remarked.

"We need to talk about Stefan." He said.

"What about Stefan?" I asked in annoyance.

"He is drinking human blood again." He explained. "He robbed the hospital and he is totally out of control."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I questioned as I glared at him.

"You've been too busy with this pageant stuff to pay any attention to me." He pointed out. He had plenty of chances to tell me while I was at home, so it really wasn't all that good of an excuse.

"How do you know that he's even drinking blood?" Maria inquired.

"Because I caught him in the act the other day." Damon explained. I then realized that Stefan must have stolen the blood from my fridge and I really did fill it. Fuck, this was bad.

"I know that he's been a little on edge recently, but he said that it was normal." Maria stated.

"Sorry, Maria, but you really can't believe anything that Stefan says right now." I explained. "He's completely different when he's on human blood. He'll do anything as long as he doesn't have to stop."

At that the door opened and it was Stefan.

"What's going on?" He asked us.

"I was just filling the girls in on your extracurricular activities." Damon said. I didn't know why he had to be so cryptic about it.

"We know that you're drinking human blood, Stefan." I stated. "I can't believe that you would lie to me about this."

"I'm gonna go." Damon announced before he exited the room.

"I was going to tell you two." He replied.

"When?" Maria asked.

"So I'm drinking human blood. It's no big deal. Nothing's changed." He responded.

"Stefan I've seen this before and you're walking a very thin line." I declared. "Now really isn't the time for you to lose your cool with this. You stole from my refrigerator for crying out loud. Not even Damon would do that."

"Well judging by the way that the two of you are reacting right now, is it any wonder why I didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Maria questioned. Before he could answer, the door opened. It was Mrs. Lockwood.

"Girls, the lineup is starting." She replied.

"We'll be right out." I declared.

"Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan." Mrs. Lockwood replied.

A few minutes later, we were near the steps.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Tyler Lockwood." Mayor Lockwood said before Elena walked down the steps, leaving us with Caroline.

"Do you see my brother down there?" I asked.

"Nope, just Jeremy and my boring fill-in escort." Caroline answered. Damon was there too but she hated him.

"What happened to Matt?" I questioned.

"He couldn't get off work." She explained. I couldn't help but wonder who would even go to the Grill today. "What happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know. I should go. I don't even wanna be here." Maria declared.

"Maria, you need to do this for your mom." Caroline told her.

Mayor Lockwood then called Caroline down, followed by me. I noticed that Stefan was still absent.

"Miss Maria Fell, escorted by Stefan Salvatore." He said.

A few seconds later, she came outside…with Damon. You know I hadn't thought of the possibility that Stefan and Tina could be somewhere together. He could be feeding on her, or worse he could have killed her.

Once we were all out, we began the dance which was followed by a waltz, which was strangely set to this contemporary alternative ballad. I couldn't help but wonder who had picked the song.

After the dance was over, we went inside for them to announce the winner. It was a very short pageant. I could see Anna smiling at me as I stood next to Elena, which made me a little bit uncomfortable to be honest, or maybe it was the heels. I wanted it to be over quickly.

"So before we announce our winner, I'd like a round of applause for all of these young ladies for all of their work in the community." Mayor Lockwood declared. Just read the name. "Now for this year's Miss Mystic Falls…Miss Maria Fell."

We all clapped for her. Of course since the pageant was over, it meant that we could focus on more important things, particularly looking for Stefan. The two of us went outside with Damon to see if we could find him. It was at that point, I heard a scream.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Just follow us." I declared.

We began to run and eventually Tina ran into my arms while Damon tried to fight him off.

"Hold her and we'll deal with her later." I instructed Maria.

Stefan was more formidable than I thought. He seemed to be stronger than both Damon and I. He was definitely different when drinking human blood. We were getting our asses kicked before suddenly Stefan grabbed his head and I saw that Bonnie was casting a spell. It looked like we had him, at least Stefan decided to just run away. Well at least we saved Tina.

I then compelled Tina to think that a raccoon had attacked her, but she didn't have to worry about rabies. Everyone would know what happened anyway. Damon then reported to the sheriff that me, Maria and Bonnie had found her and we didn't know what happened.

I then went home to see if Stefan was there. We really needed to do something about him. It looked like we would need to lock him up until he could get everything back under control.

However, before I could get into the house, I noticed that Anna was there and so was Pearl.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Annabelle tells me that you were looking for something that I stole from Jonathan Gilbert." She replied as she handed me a small sack. "I thought I was taking his vampire-detecting device."

"That was a pocket watch." I remarked. "So what is this?"

"We don't know." Anna answered. "But both of us want to stay here. Make sure that John Gilbert doesn't get his hands on it."

I then walked into the house and I saw that Maria had stuck a vervain needle into him. I then grabbed him and put him in the dungeon.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We wait." I replied.

So Maria won the pageant and Mikaela might just love Anna. But they have to deal with Stefan now. Please don't forget to review.


	21. Blood Brothers

1864

It was nighttime and Anna and I were running.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." She explained. We found a stable and saw that there was one horse. "I think I have to go by myself."

"No, I don't want to leave you." I explained. I loved her and I didn't want her to go. "I love you."

"You'll see me again." She replied. She then bit into her wrist filled my mouth with her blood before she snapped my neck and I faded into a world of black.

Present

Damon, Maria and I were in the cell. Stefan seemed to be hallucinating because he was saying something about Katherine. Since he didn't even seem to be lucid, there really wasn't much point in talking to him.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I'm not sure if we're making any progress with Stefan. He doesn't seem to be getting better. He hasn't been drinking blood, but he seems to be depressed. I'm not entirely sure if there's anything that I can do. He doesn't want to talk to me. He's hurting and I don't even know how I'm supposed to fix it._

I then got dressed in a black sweater with a red and white checkered scarf and ripped jeans with a crystal hairclip and my usual sneakers. I found that Maria and Damon were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"She went to school early." Maria answered. She seemed to be avoiding this Stefan stuff, which was probably a good call on her part. Damon began to fool around with the device in his hand. "What is that?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon explained. He then looked at me. "Can you talk to your girlfriend about it?"

"I doubt she knows anything about it." Maria replied. "My father might know something, but I've been too busy to talk to him because I've been here most nights."

"Does that mean that you're going to be here again tonight?" Damon questioned.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"Yes, she is a total nuisance." Damon answered.

"Well we have to get to school." I declared before we went out to my car.

"So you're not cheating on Elena, are you?" She asked.

"What would make you think that?" She inquired. I hadn't even seen Anna in days.

"You were moaning her name in your sleep." She told me.

"That was back when I was turned me." I explained.

"I thought Katherine turned you." She declared.

"I never said that." I pointed out.

1864

I was in the quarry as I waited for Stefan to wake up. There was a ring on my finger that wasn't there before. I was feeling rather hungry.

Stefan then awoke and ripped open his shirt to find that there was no wound. He also had a ring on his finger. He didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily replied. Now that he was awake, Emily took a blade and cut her hand. I looked at her as the blood smelled tantalizing. "I made a promise to Anna that I would help you turn. Drink."

I began to lick her hand before I sucked on it a little. Emily then used her magic to push me away and I felt the pain of my teeth growing.

"Where are we?" Stefan asked.

"The quarry, just north of town." Emily answered as I tried to get my craving for blood under control. Everything felt different. I knew that I needed to stay hidden. "My brother and I brought you here. We found you two dead in the woods."

"What about Mikaela?" He asked. '

"Anna broke my neck." I explained. "Damon's over there."

"I will help the two of you transition like I did with her." Emily remarked.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." I explained, not wanting to get too close. "She compelled you to forget."

"What about Damon?" Stefan responded.

"No compulsion was necessary." Emily declared. "He drank willingly."

I looked at my brothers as Stefan walked over to Damon. I still didn't want to stand too close.

"So you're a vampire." Damon said to me.

"I am." I agreed. "I don't know where I'm going to go. Father will not want me. Have you two made any decisions yet?"

"I went to the church and watched them drag her inside." Damon stated. "Then they set fire to it. The whole church went up in flames. They killed her Stefan. She's gone."

"We're probably better off without her." I opined. That really wasn't very sensitive of me, but I couldn't help but be thrilled.

Present

Once I got to school, I found Anna. I really wasn't paying much attention to Elena because I didn't want to become distracted by our relationship. I needed to help my brother and everything else came second to that.

"So how is he?" She asked.

"He seems depressed and he's hallucinating from the lack of blood." I explained.

"He has not had any blood at all?" She questioned.

"Well I did get some animal blood yesterday." I declared. "I grabbed a raccoon and I put its blood in a bottle, which really wasn't as easy as you think it would be."

"You should probably keep trying." She suggested. "Don't give up on him."

"I wasn't planning to." I remarked. I knew that I couldn't. He was my brother and nothing was more important to me than family.

"So would it be alright if I came over today?" She asked.

"Sure." I responded. It seemed like I couldn't say no to her. I loved her then and I loved her now, but I also knew that I loved Elena and I had no idea what I was going to do about it. It was a bit of a dilemma.

I did decide to go see Elena for at least a few minutes. It was basically going to be exactly one thing. It was better than nothing. It was nice and satisfying. After it was over, we put our clothes back on and headed out into the hallway. She went to the linen closet, so I assumed she was going to take a shower. She closed the door and there was John. We both jumped in surprise.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't really have time. I was about to take a shower." She responded.

"It won't take very long." John replied.

"Sure, what's up?" Elena asked him.

"I was wondering what your mother would say if she found out that you were dating a vampire." He stated. That was my cue to leave. I raced out before she could even respond.

1864

Stefan returned with some water.

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told Father by now." He commented.

"I can't help but wonder how he'll learn about me." I stated. I was beginning to twitch because I was hungry, but I didn't want to leave my brothers and I didn't want to kill them either.

"As if he cares, he betrayed us." Damon reminded him.

"He thought that he was protecting us." Stefan pointed out.

"He was protecting us." I stated.

"Kaela, we don't need to hear any more about your hatred for Katherine." Damon spat. "She's dead anyway. The sun hurts my eyes."

"Emily says it's our bodies wanting to turn." Stefan declared.

"It gets better after you turn." I told them.

"That's not gonna happen." Damon replied.

"Is that your choice then?" Stefan asked.

"Isn't it yours?" Damon countered. "This was all to be with Katherine. She's gone. I want it over."

"I don't want to lose either of you. Damon, we're supposed to stick by each other always and forever. I'm not dead, so you shouldn't die either." I told them. "We can do this if we stick together."

Present

I met Maria at the house and we both went down to see Stefan together.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. He didn't respond. I noticed that the bottle that I

"You need to drink that." I told him. "It wasn't easy to get it and you can't survive without it."

"I don't wanna survive." He muttered. It was the first thing he said in days.

"Don't say that." Maria declared.

"It's true, Maria. I don't want to do this anymore." He said. "I just want it to be over already."

"We're not giving up on you." I said.

Later, we were in the living room with Damon.

"You know he's just being dramatic." Damon stated. "He's not gonna starve himself."

"But why would he say that?" Maria asked in confusion.

"He feels guilty about hurting Tina." I explained.

"It's typical Stefan martyr stuff." Damon added. "It'll pass."

"Will it?" Maria challenged. "Because he seems to be in a lot of pain."

"That'll pass too once he eats." Damon replied with clear frustration in his voice.

"She doesn't mean physical pain." I explained.

"I know what she meant." He stated. "Are you going to be okay with Kaela because I have to go run out and do an errand with the teacher?"

"Are you two friends?" I asked in surprise. It would be nice if Damon had a friend.

"I don't have any friends." He replied. "I won't be there too long."

1864

Stefan and I stood outside of our house. The window was open, but I found myself unable to stick my hand through it.

"I can't get in." I told him. "You'll need to say goodbye to him for both of us."

Our father talked about how Stefan and Damon would be remembered as victims, not traitors.

Present

I noticed that Anna had finally arrived. I decided to take her up to my room because Maria had gone back down to the basement to talk to Stefan. On the surface, it might not seem very smart, but I knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. He didn't seem to want any blood, so he wouldn't want hers.

"So do you think that she can help him?" She asked. We were on my bed across from each other.

"I think it's worth a shot." I replied. "I think he has a better chance of opening up to her if I'm not there. "I'm running out of ideas."

"Why is he so torn up when he didn't even kill anyone?" She questioned.

"I don't even know." I replied. "He always cared for people a lot as a human, and I think as a vampire, it's only worse."

"You know I always thought that you would find me, but after 145 years, I found you." She declared. "I know that you have a girlfriend, but it's hard to fight when you so many years of feelings built up."

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." She told me.

"I don't want you to stop." I declared. At that point, she kissed me. We began to take each other's clothes off and I looked at her pale white skin. I looked at nipples and planted a kiss on each one of them. I had dreamed about the moment for so very long.

I kissed her all over in. I kissed her lips, her neck, belly, and her nether regions. I then buried my face inside and began to lick. She held my head down, even though I wasn't going anywhere. I wanted her cherry and I was not going to stop until I got what was mine. After a few minutes of licking, I got what I wanted and it was amazing.

Of course, we didn't stop there. She flipped me on the bottom and began to finger me. As good as Elena had been, Anna was better. It made me wonder why I had ever slept with guys at all.

1864

Stefan walked inside and I stayed hidden. I had to find someone, preferably not on vervain and feed just like Anna had showed me. Our father was being a complete dick to him. Stefan didn't even say that I had turned. He still attacked and Stefan defended himself before killing him and feeding on our father's blood.

"You killed our father." I told him when he came outside. There was definitely something different about him.

"It was accident." Stefan replied. "This feels amazing. We need to convince Damon to turn now."

Present

Anna had to leave and go back to her mom. I really hoped that Maria hadn't heard any of that. I went downstairs to see Maria was sitting on the couch doing some homework. It might have been a good idea to do some myself, but I was dealing with family issues at the moment.

At that moment, Damon returned. He was apparently back from his errand.

"Ugh, you're still here." He remarked.

"Were you expecting anything else?" I questioned.

"It was more of an observation." Damon noted.

"How did the errand go?" I asked as I took a seat.

"It was a dead end." He remarked. "Though, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that he's getting closer." Maria declared. That sounded like good news. "But he's got a lot of guilt that he's got to deal with. It doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 punishing him for getting caught."

"This is my fault now?" Damon responded in surprise.

"No, it's no one's fault, but I'm saying that you're not innocent in the matter." She responded. "You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

"That's not the whole story." I stated as Damon got up.

"What is?" She inquired.

1864

Stefan and I brought the girl to her. She had helped me feed already.

"Who is that?" Damon asked.

"She's a gift for you." Stefan replied.

"What have you done Stefan?" Damon questioned in shock because he had turned.

"Damon, Father attacked me and I defended myself and accidentally impaled him and then I had some of his blood and it feels wonderful, Damon." Stefan explained.

"You fed." Damon stated coldly.

"Damon, it can be the three of us always and forever." Stefan urged him.

"We were doing this for Katherine." Damon restated. I wasn't.

"You don't need her." I declared. "I'm not going to force you, but I think that you will enjoy this. We can do anything, Damon."

"There is no world without Katherine." Damon argued. His stubbornness was beginning to annoy me just a little bit.

'You're weak and you'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan told him. "Stop fighting and drink the blood."

Stefan then forcibly fed the girl's blood into Damon's mouth. I turned my head. We had said that we wouldn't force it on him, but it seemed he had lied.

Present

"From the moment that Stefan his first taste of human blood, he was different." I finished.

"I suppose I should thank him." Damon commented. "It's been one hell of a ride."

"That's why he won't feed." Maria realized. "He feels guilty for making you turn."

"It's his choice if he's stupid enough to make it." Damon declared.

"Stop being an asshole. We're not letting him die." I argued. At that point, Maria just went downstairs.

"Damon, Mikaela, he's gone!" She shouted. "He left his ring behind. I think he wants to go somewhere to die."

"I think I know where to find him." I replied as I took Maria to me car.

1864

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

"You're right. It is better." Damon confirmed.

"We can explore the world together." Stefan suggested.

"You got what you wanted: the three of us for all eternity." Damon said. I couldn't help but smile. "But, I promise both of you it will be an eternity of misery."

Present

Stefan started to spin and nearly fell over, but I caught him.

"I got you." I declared as I held him in my arms. He looked at Maria. "I told her the rest of the story."

"I should have died that night."

"I should have died that night. I should have let Damon die too." Stefan remarked. I outright slapped him.

"Do you know what would happened if you died?" I asked. "Elena would have died. Dying now isn't going to change what happened."

"You don't understand the pain that I feel, Mikaela." He argued.

"Maybe I don't, but just because it hurts doesn't mean that you should stop." I declared. "Please come with us. I love you and Maria loves and even though Damon's not here, he loves you as well."

One thing I couldn't help but wonder was if he wanted to die, why didn't he just stake himself? There was plenty of wood lying around. It was almost as if he wanted us to find him. I wasn't complaining. When then went back to the house where Damon was sitting by the fireplace.

"He returns." He remarked.

"I'll give you three a minute." Maria said before she headed upstairs.

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"No, thank you." Damon responded. "You're back on Bambi blood and all is right in the world."

"We will always be there for each other." I reminded them. "It was what we promised."

"You brood too much." Damon told him. "What I do is not your fault. You don't get to feel my guilt."

"You feel guilt?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's there if I want to feel it." Damon replied. "I don't hate you because you made me turn. I hate you because it was supposed to just be me. "

"Good night Damon." I told him as I went to bed.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Maria said as I noticed Anna on my bed, crying.

"My mother is dead." Anna replied. I just went over to give her a hug.

So the first piece of news is that Mikaela is sired to Anna, but no Anna doesn't know it. The second thing is they slept together. What's going to happen now? Please don't forget to review.


	22. Isobel

_Dear Diary_

 _The good news is that Stefan is back to normal. The bad news is that I still haven't told Elena that I slept with Anna. I know that she is going to be really mad when she finds out about it and I should probably make sure that there aren't any sharp wooden objects. You may think that I'm being overdramatic, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

I noticed that Damon was on the phone with Maria. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Caroline says that I have to help build the Miss Mystic Falls float." Maria said. "So how is everything going?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Damon remarked.

"I meant with Stefan." She clarified.

"Oh, him, he's terrible." Damon replied.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked him in concern.

"You just got rid of everything that was interesting about him." Damon answered.

"You helped." She pointed out.

"And I hate myself for it." Damon quipped.

"Well now we have something in common." Maria retorted.

"Have fun with the crazy blonde. I know I did." Damon replied before he hung up. At that point, Stefan came out of the bathroom and handed him his phone. "Maria called."

I then decided to go back to my room to see if Anna was awake yet. I found that she was sitting on my bed.

"Get up. You're coming with me to the school." I told her.

"Can't I just stay here and grieve?" She asked.

"No, we need help." I explained. "I have a feeling that Tina doesn't want to do anything involved with Miss Mystic Falls, so you're probably going to end up taking her spot on the float."

She just groaned.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." I declared. "But we have to move on. I don't think she'd be too upset if you keep on living. We also need to find out what John is planning and stop him."

"I guess you're right." She agreed. Of course I was. "But I am not going anywhere near that psychopath."

"I sincerely doubt that he'll be at the school." I declared.

With that, the two of us and Stefan and Stefan headed down to Mystic Falls High. However, before we could do anything, we ended up being summoned by Alaric. We found out that Elena and Maria were also in his classroom.

"Someone get Damon over here." He instructed. I texted him immediately to come over ASAP.

"Why are we here?" Maria asked.

"Isobel's back." Alaric answered. "She came to see me last night and she wants to see Elena and she's threatening to kill people if I don't make it happen."

A few minutes later, Damon was there.

"Sorry I'm late, dog ate my…" He started before he noticed the serious looks on our faces. "What's going on?"

"Isobel's back." Alaric explained.

"You mean your vampire wife who is also Elena's birth mother?" Damon asked. Why would we talk about any others?

"That's the one." Maria answered.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are there working together?" Damon questioned. Anna flinched as soon as he mentioned his name.

"No." Alaric answered.

"No, they're not?" Damon responded.

"No, I didn't ask." The teacher clarified.

"What about the invention?" Damon questioned.

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon questioned in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I was too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric snapped.

"What does she want?" Damon inquired.

"She wants to see me." Elena answered.

"Alaric was supposed to arrange a meeting." I added.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon declared. That was oddly sensitive of him.

"I kind of do." She replied.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree." Maria stated.

"Oh, I'm guessing that's not okay with you guys." Damon remarked. I glared.

"I want to meet her." Elena declared. "I need to know her. I think I'll regret it if I don't."

I wasn't going to say that she might regret if she did. Isobel didn't seem like a very good person. She abandoned her daughter, she abandoned her husband, and she even had her own best friend killed. I read it in the paper. Anna and I went with Elena to the Grill. We stood in by the pool table.

"Can you hear me now?" Elena asked in a low voice. I nodded. "Good. I'm glad that you're here."

"I love you." I mouthed. Anna looked at me. Before we could discuss it, a woman in black with jet black sat in front of Elena. You know the two of them looked nothing alike. I knew I had seen the picture, but they really didn't look at all similar. I would have expected someone who looked more like Elena. Of course, I did not know what my mother looked like.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel greeted her. "You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You met Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She found me." Isobel replied. "Genetic curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

I sincerely doubted that. Katherine didn't care about anyone but herself.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself after he told me to stop looking?" Elena questioned.

"Dramatic impact. I wish it had been more effective." The woman replied. It was. Elena did stop looking as soon as she found out that she was a vampire.

"Who's my father?" Elena inquired.

"He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel answered.

"A name would be nice." Elena retorted.'

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?" Isobel questioned.

"I want to kill this bitch and this is the first time that I've ever seen her." Anna whispered to me.

"You're so cold." Elena commented.

"It's the beauty of being what I am." Isobel replied.

"No, that's not true. I know other vampires and it's not like that." Elena remarked.

"You mean your girlfriend and her friend over there?" Isobel questioned. I gasped. "Mikaela Salvatore. It wasn't who I expected you to be with. Of course Katherine enjoyed her too, so why not. I bet you are just itching for her to turn you."

"No." Elena responded.

"That's a lie. You know you're going to get older and she's not and people will call you a predator." Isobel replied. Elena then just decided to leave. I knew that she would regret it. Isobel then grabbed her. "Sit down and tell you little entourage to take a hike."

"What do you want?" Elena asked her.

"I want what your uncle wants." She explained.

"I don't have it." Elena argued.

"But Damon does and you're going to get it for me." She replied. "If you don't, the blood will be on your hands."

Isobel then ran off and I went to go and give my girlfriend a hug.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I hate Isobel. I want to kill her. She made Elena cry and that is not a forgivable action. Plus she seems like a generally unpleasant person, but I don't know if Elena will be happy if I do it._

The next day, we were going to building the floats. I wore a light blue tank with a pair of black sweatpants and purple arm socks. While we were gone, Caroline had decided that the theme of the float would be _Gone with the Wind._ It involved us wearing Southern Belle dresses.

"So what are you doing today?" Sarah asked me.

"We're building the Miss Mystic Falls float." I explained. "Do you want to help us?"

"I don't think that I'm really in the mood for manual labor right now." She declared. I couldn't help but sigh and went to see if Anna was done with her shower.

"So are you going to tell Elena?" Anna asked.

"I don't think now is the time." I responded. "She's dealing with a lot and I don't want to spring this on her right now."

"You know that Maria wants us to get together." She pointed out.

"Well I think the idea of leaving a girl to be with someone else just seems kind of skanky, don't you agree?" I asked.

"No." She responded. "I don't think that leaving someone when you love someone else is a bad thing. You shouldn't torture yourself like that."

"I guess you're right." I agreed. "But now is not the time to break up with her. She just has so much going on with Isobel right now."

"Well I don't want you to keep coming up with reasons to stay with her." She remarked. She was right. I did need to break up with Elena. I would do it today. I would do it as soon as I got a chance.

I wondered if it was the right move to break up with her. I loved her, but I loved Anna too, enough to cheat on her. Anna wanted me to break up with her and she was usually right. She usually knew the right thing to do.

We headed to the school and as soon as we got there, we came across Jeremy.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other." He said.

"Yes, we go way back." Anna replied. "Now, I hope that you're not here to kiss me again. I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. If you want to still be friends, that's fine, but nothing more."

I supposed that was one way to let someone down easy. I still didn't know how I was going to do it with Elena, but I had to do it.

"There you are." Caroline said to me. "You need to get to work on the float."

"This is Anna." I introduced. "She's going to be taking Tina's spot on the float."

"Well we could use some more help building it." Caroline replied. "You two can put the arch up. It's kind of heavy so be careful."

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked.

"She should be out here right now but you need to work out this so, no looking for her." Caroline declared.

Anna and I put up the arch without any sort of real effort. I couldn't help but wonder where Elena was. She should have been around. Had Isobel shown up again without my knowledge? I really didn't like her. I was pretty sure that Anna was right and we did need to kill her, but I wasn't sure which was more important.

I then saw that Isobel was talking to Isobel. God, why didn't she have to be so annoying? If there weren't so many people around, I might try to kill her. She was proving to be one of the most unlikable people that I had ever seen.

She was talking about how she could threaten all of Elena's friends. She was not going to be making any friends, that was for sure. Suddenly, this guy wearing a cowboy hat jumped on this float Matt was working on and it fell. I ran over to help get it off of him. The guys looked at me, but I just began to lift and they started to help and we were able to successfully get the float off of him. His arm looked like it was messed up.

"By the way, if you want to see your brother again, you'll give me the invention." Isobel replied. Damn it. The whole thing was nothing but a diversion so she could kidnap Jeremy and I fell for it. I couldn't believe that I fell for it. I then ran over to Elena. I could tell that it was definitely not the time to break up with her. I would do it as soon as we found a way to get Jeremy back. I had a little bit more time to figure how I was going to break up with her.

We then went to this chemistry classroom where Bonnie had Emily's grimoire.

"So we need to figure out what that thing Pearl stole does because we need to why John wants it." I explained.

"We already figured that out." Elena explained. "It is a weapon against vampires."

"We can't give it to him." Anna remarked. "This is the douchebag that killed my mother for no good reason. We can't allow him to have any more weapons against vampires."

"I think I can depower it." Bonnie told us.

"We still have to convince Damon to give it us." I pointed out.

I wasn't too confident in Bonnie's ability to use it. John really was such as asshole. It made complete that he and someone like Isobel were working together. Wait a minute, John was from around here and Elena's father helped Isobel give birth. It could be a coincidence, but the fact that they knew each other made me think of something. Was it possible that John was Elena's father? That would be really screwed up and it would officially give her the worst two parents in the world. Things definitely weren't going her way at the moment. We had to rescue Jeremy.

First, we went home to try to get the device from Damon. We give him a quick summary of what happened first and what we planned to do about it.

"Absolutely not." Damon declared. "I'm not giving this thing to Isobel so she can give it to John, so he can kill me with it."

"But it'll be useless." Elena argued. "Bonnie can remove the spell over it."

"A: I don't even know if that's possible and B: how do I know that this little baby witch can even do it?" Damon asked. It was a good point.

"I've been practicing." Bonnie remarked.

"This isn't football." Damon argued.

"Name any book from your shelf." Bonnie replied.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Name a book that's on your shelf." The witch repeated.

"I don't know. _Call of the Wild,_ by Jack London." Damon declared. Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly a book flew into Damon's hands. "Jack London."

"I can do this." Bonnie remarked.

She then cast some sort of spell and Bonnie made the device float in the air. I had no idea if it removed the spell on it, but it looked like she did something. I wished that I understood which language.

We still needed a plan. We didn't know if Isobel was going to bring Jeremy with her or what but we had to figure it out. I kind of wanted to take the opportunity to kill her, but I wasn't sure if that was what Elena wanted. I couldn't just kill her mother in front of her.

I went to time square with Stefan. As soon as we were done, I was going to break up with her. I knew the time wasn't going to be the best, but I would have to do it because it was the right thing to do. We didn't know if Isobel would bring any other vampires with her. We didn't know if she knew any other vampires. We were going to remain hidden. Elena was alone before she suddenly appeared again.

"Where's the invention?" She asked.

"Where's my brother?" Elena retorted.

"This isn't a negotiation." Isobel pointed out. "Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?" Elena repeated.

"Do you think I came alone?" Isobel asked as two humans came out.

"Do you think I came alone?" Elena challenged as Stefan and I stepped out. I would say that we had the advantage.

"For God's sake call home." Isobel replied. Elena called her house and Jeremy answered. He seemed to be okay. Did she really let her hostage go without knowing if we would actually bring it. It seemed pretty stupid.

"You were never going to hurt him." Elena remarked.

"No, I was going to kill him." Isobel stated. "Don't try to look for any redeeming qualities in me. There are none."

I really wanted to rip that bitch's head off.

"Here." Elena replied as she handed over the device. That didn't seem to be very smart, even if it was useless. We could have just killed her instead. "By the way, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a colossal disappointment." Elena explained. "It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

After Isobel was gone, I decided to just do it.

"Elena, wait, before you go, there's something that I need to do." I stated. "This may come as a shock to you, but I don't think things are working out right now. What I'm basically saying is that I want to break up with you. There's someone else I want to be with."

"Mikaela, please don't do this." She begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." I declared before I kissed her forehead. I strangely felt like I had no choice in the matter. I needed to break up with her.

I decided to go home to the girl that I loved in bed. I figured by now that Isobel had skipped town before anyone could kill her. She seemed to be quite smart because she probably knew that there was a target on her back after all that.

As I was walking in, I managed to catch Damon telling Stefan that John was Elena's father, which our brother didn't immediately believe.

"I think he's right, Stefan." I declared. It would definitely be interesting telling Elena about it.

So Elena and Mikaela broke up and Isobel showed up. Next up is Founder's Day. Please don't forget to review.


	23. Founder's Day

_Dear Diary_

 _It's Founder's Day and I don't have a lot of time to write. I realize that we shouldn't have let Caroline pick the theme for the float. I am not looking forward to squeezing into one of those dresses again. I suppose I can do it one more time and I get to see Anna in a sexy dress rather than what her mom made her wear. That bonnet was the ugliest thing that I had ever seen. Anyway, I need to get ready now._

I stopped writing and put on my dress, which was blue. I decided to just leave my hair down and went to check on Anna. Her dress was silver and really beautiful and her hair was tied up in a Victorian updo.

"It's like 1864 all over again." She commented.

"No, it's better." I argued. "You're not dressed like a kid."

"You know I don't think that I ever apologized for turning you." She remarked.

"I really wasn't all that upset about that." I explained. "Of course I was more upset that you never looked for me. I told you that I loved you and I didn't see you for another 145 years."

"I don't really have an excuse for that." She admitted. "I guess I just got forgot about you. I didn't mean to but I did. I promise that it won't happen again."

"Well I don't think I'm ever going to let you out of my sight again, so it'll probably be impossible." I joked. "Anyway, we should probably get headed to the festival. I have to find a way to tell the girl that I just broke up with that John Gilbert is her father."

"Does it have to be you?" She asked as the two of us walked out the door.

"Well Damon would probably tell her at a very inappropriate time, so it pretty much does have to be me. So did you know that my brothers both love Maria?"

"It's kind of obvious." She remarked. "At least she's better for them than Katherine."

"Anybody is better for them than Katherine." I declared. "Do you have any idea what happened."

"I haven't seen her since Chicago in 1986. I heard that she went to New Orleans. I also know that wherever she goes, she doesn't like stay for long. She's a total nomadic vampire. It's probably due to her recklessness. So I don't have to stand next to some guy, do I?"

"No, you're going to be single and since Jeremy's on another float, my escort will be killed in battle." I explained.

"That's kind of dark." She admitted.

"Well it was pretty common during the era." I explained. "You know that lots of girls had their husbands killed and also they got married young."

We then arrived at the festival where I noticed that Elena happened to look a lot like Katherine. I couldn't help but shudder a bit, even though I knew it was not her. I slowly walked over.

"So I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I have something that I need to tell you. It's important." I explained. "So I'm not entirely sure about this, but I think based on his interactions with Isobel, I think that John is your father."

"John as in my uncle?" She asked. "No, that can't be possible."

"Yes it can. They're around the same age and I don't think it's a coincidence that Isobel just happened to show up at your father's practice." I said. "I just wanted to tell you so Damon couldn't just spring it on you at the worst possible time."

"I really hope that you're wrong because I really hate John." She remarked. At that point, I realized that I needed to leave.

"Hey, we need to go the float." Maria interrupted. She was wearing a white dress with a purple hem and flowers on it with her hair curled and tied up. Stefan was dressed as a Southern gentleman. Damon, on the other hand was dressed as Damon. Yeah, he hadn't really done anything, but I supposed that he didn't need to since he wasn't on any floats.

Being in the parade wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. I was glad that it was February so we didn't have to worry about it being too hot. Some of the floats didn't even have anything to do with Founder's Day. There was one for the football team and one for the cheerleading squad along with one for the Battle of Willow Creek. Again, it really wasn't much of a battle as a way to cover up the fact that the town was hunting around and the casualties were the people killed by them.

We were basically just supposed to wave at the crowd. I saw that Damon was talking to Bonnie in the crowd. I could have listened to what they were talking about, but decided not to. It probably wasn't too important. I did notice that Bonnie still seemed to hate him. Well he just wasn't generally easy to like. All that I knew was that it was probably the longest thirty minutes of my life. At least my girlfriend was beside me, but my ex-girlfriend was also there, so that kind of cancelled out the good of Anna being with me.

After the parade was over, I went to get changed. I wore a sleeveless dress with a black bodice and baby blue knee-length skirt with black knee socks and the same Victorian pumps because I forgot to bring extra shoes. It felt so much better to be in more modern clothes, partly because I knew that everyone would stare at me if I walked around wearing that dress all day. I went to find Anna, but I ended up finding Maria first.

"You know you look so much better like this." I told her. "I think that my brothers would agree."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Come on, you have to know that Damon likes you." I responded.

"Damon and I friends." She responds. "He knows that I'm with Stefan."

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't like you." I pointed out.

"Well, even if he does like me, which I'm pretty sure he doesn't, nothing's ever going to happen between us." She remarked. "I don't know why you felt the need to bring it up."

"Why are you so sensitive about it?" I asked her.

"I'm not being sensitive about it." She argued before she walked over to the restroom.

I knew that for the most part, she was right. There wasn't any way that Damon was going to try to get with her while she was dating Stefan. At least that was what a good brother would do and the two of them seemed to have a better relationship than before. Damon still liked to annoy the two of us, but he wasn't going to ruin things. I knew that he had changed even if he wouldn't admit it. I was glad that we got to be a family again. I then looked outside and saw him talking to Jeremy and Sarah.

"Oh, being a teenager is so hard." Damon groaned. "I have all this angst and I don't know how to express it."

"Go away, Asshole." Jeremy told him.

"Don't talk to me like that and stop being such a dick to your sister." He ordered.

"She erased my memory." He argued.

"Actually, I did." I explained. "She was really upset about what happened and you were really upset and she thought that you were going to hurt yourself. If you really want your memories back, I can give them to you, but it's going to hurt."

"I don't want to remember her as someone who wanted to hurt me." He told me.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"It sounds like she's right, Jeremy." Sarah commented. "You don't have any real reason to be mad at anyone over this. Besides, everything is over anyway. It would probably just be best to move on."

She then took him and I decided to look over to my brother. I didn't know why he had to stick his head somewhere that it didn't belong like that. I hoped that it wasn't something that was going to continue to happen.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. "Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your concern, especially since we're no longer dating."

"When did you break up with her?" He questioned.

"It was the other night when we went to go meet Isobel." I answered. "I just knew that things with Elena weren't going to work out. She was never going to want to be a vampire, so I decided that it was for the best to just end it."

"You had sex with Anna, didn't you?" He asked. I couldn't help but blush. "I knew that there was something different about your hair that night."

I decided to get away from him before he decided to talk about my sex life more. I really didn't know what to do with him sometimes. It could be extremely annoying. It seemed like he was acting like a normal big brother. I didn't know why he felt like he had to embarrass his little sister. I supposed that for right now it would be best for me just to enjoy the festival. I knew that I really wanted to get some of the pizza that they had over at the booths. I hoped that there was still some left.

It was at that moment that I finally noticed Anna. I felt like I needed to ask her where she had gone to.

"Where were you? I was looking for you." I pointed out.

"I ended up seeing one of the tomb vampires and decided to follow him and I found out something really bad." She explained. "It turns out that they're planning an attack on the Founding Families tonight during the festival. We need to figure out a way to stop them immediately before anyone gets killed. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why would they let you in?" Damon asked as he appeared beside me.

"They think that I'm with them, but I'm not. I promise that I'm not." She replied.

"I have an idea." I explained before I looked at my brother. "Go talk to Alaric and get as many weapons as you can, we'll go to the school and get whatever he has in his desk."

I assumed that he still had some in his desk because he liked to be prepared and he would restock on weapons. It was kind of what I was counting on to stop them.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad time to have that device to stop them as long as we could get out of here." Anna commented.

"There would be too much of a risk to that." I declared as I grabbed her and we began to walk to the school. "So how did you like the parade?"

"What was the appeal of that?" She questioned. "I'm sure that they wouldn't have done something like that in 1864."

"Well they wouldn't have been around for 150 years in 1864." I pointed out. "They wanted a festival for some reason and now we need to save everyone."

We headed to the school. It was open because quite a few of the girls were keeping their dresses stored there. I had just gone home. The important thing was that we couldn't lose our focus. We had to find and kill those vampires. It did mean that we were probably going to miss the fireworks, but they probably didn't have any of the good ones anyway, so I really wasn't too upset about it. We slowly made our way towards Alaric's room. I was glad that no one else seemed to be around.

Unfortunately the door was locked and I would have to see if I could find a key somewhere. I wasn't going to break it open because it could have repercussions for someone. The two of us went to the principal's office when, all of a sudden, I began to hear a ringing sound.

"What is that?" She asked. Suddenly the ringing began to get louder and my head started to hurt. I fell to the ground and noticed that Anna grabbed her head and began to scream before I found that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

It kept going and I didn't have any idea what was happening, but I knew that I was in massive pain. It was like I was having an aneurysm or something. I didn't know what an actual aneurysm felt like because I had never experienced such a thing, but it was definitely the worst pain that I had ever felt. I felt like I was dying and I didn't even know why it was happening. All I could think about was the immense pain. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. I took some breaths and stood up.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked. I then heard some footsteps and couldn't help but notice Elena was here.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I just had the worst headache ever." I explained. It was then that I realized something. Bonnie had done something to Stefan to make his head hurt. What if there was some blanket way to affect all vampires? Could it be that there was? "I think that device just went off."

"That's impossible." Elena denied. "We saw Bonnie deactivate it."

"Technically, we don't know what we saw." Anna pointed out. "All we saw was that she made it float. She either lied or she couldn't actually do it. I'm having unusually homicidal thoughts toward her at the moment."

"We're not killing Bonnie." Elena replied. At that moment, my phone rang. It was Maria.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mikaela, thank God that you're alright." She declared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know but Stefan complained about this noise and these other people got hurt." She explained.

"Do you know where Damon is?" I inquired.

"We haven't seen him, but Alaric thinks that they were taking the vampires to Elena's dad's old building." She stated.

"I'm going to head over there right away." I replied. I knew that I could not let my brother die. "Elena, I need you to come with me to your dad's old office."

"Why?" She asked.

"We need to save Damon." I answered.

The two of us headed down there and I was able to smell smoke. I also heard some screaming.

"It's on fire." I declared. The two of us ran over and we saw that John was standing in front of the building.

"Where's my brother?" I asked him. I knew that I definitely wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear on his pancreas and watch him slowly die a painful death.

"He's inside with the rest of them." John answered. "It's over for Damon. Go ahead and try to save him. You won't make it. It'll save me the trouble of killing you."

"Do you know of any other entrances?" I asked Elena.

"There's a utility door on the side." She replied. I headed over there and I found Bonnie standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" The witch asked. "You can't go in there. You won't be able to make it out."

"He's my brother Bonnie and I have to try." I told her before I ran inside. I headed into the building and realized the fire was coming from the basement and there didn't seem to be a fire extinguisher. I would that they had taken it. The door handle was hot so I kicked it open. At that time, I noticed that the fire was starting to dissipate. I quickly rushed down the stairs and grabbed Damon before heading up. I noticed that one of the other vampires was trying to come up the stairs, so I kicked him back down before taking my brother outside to safety. Elena gave me a hug and I headed to the Grill with her.

"So the story is that the building's old wiring malfunctioned and that's what started the fire." She replied. She then grabbed my hand. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"Elena, I meant what I said earlier." I explained. "Things are over between us. We just won't work."

"I don't think that you should give up on us so quickly." She replied.

"Elena, I love Anna and I have loved her for the past 145 years." I declared. "Stop trying to make you and me happen. It's not going to happen again."

"Did you just quote _Mean Girls?"_ She questioned.

"It's a great movie. They should make a sequel." I replied. "Now I need to get home."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _We did it. We managed to survive. We still have to find a way to stop John but we managed to thwart his plan to kill us while also making sure that all of the other vampires died. Also it looks like we are going to need a new mayor. I sincerely hope that John does not become mayor because that would only make things worse._

As soon as I was done writing, I went over to my room where Anna was waiting for me and wearing a negligee.

END OF SEASON 1.

So Anna managed to survive and Elena knows that John is her father. There's going to be a sequel soon called Mikaela's Diaries. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
